Rough Edges
by nycolesbutera
Summary: When Leni hangs out with a bad crowd, everything starts to change around her. Will she be able to stay her sweet self, or will she be corrupted forever? Thanks to BluFlameStudio for the cover! :) References I used belongs to their rightful owners. The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino. Antonia and her squad belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

Leni: As you can see in the title, I made some choices that affected the future and I'll tell you the whole story…

[Harp music comes into the scene with the Loud family getting ready.]

Rita: [excited] It's the first day of school! Can you believe it?! My babies are growing up so fast!

Lori: You don't have to be dramatic all the time, mom. [rolls her eyes.]

Lynn Sr: Your mom's not being dramatic, she's sad and happy that you kiddos are maturing more.

[Before Lori replies, she gets a buzz from her phone.]

Lori: Hey, it's Whitney! She's gonna pick me-"

[A car honks outside.]

Lori: Woah. Didn't know that she was already here! Byeee!

[She runs out and shuts the door behind.]

Rita: KIDS! Are you all ready yet?!

Lana: [from upstairs.] Lola is taking her sweet time and Lily made a mess in her diaper again!

Rita: (annoyed) Ugh. Be right there.

[Meanwhile in Lincoln's room.]

Lincoln: Lemme find my cologne to make a good impression for the girls. DANG IT! Who took my cologne?! THIS IS WHY I CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS! At least, I have a backup. [His phone vibrates and he sees the notifications he have gotten.]

Lincoln: Oh my god, what is it? [looks on his phone.] Oh, it's just Liam liking my posts on Insta.

[Also in Luan and Luna's room, of course both girls were getting ready for school.]

Luan: [smiling in the mirror.] Lunes, do you think that I should wear my hair down or leave it up?

Luna: Leave it down, let your hair breathe. And it would attract Benny, and the other boys.

Luan: [giggles]

[Meanwhile, downstairs.]

Leni: Hey guys! Check out my outfit! [runs down the stairs then trips.]

Lynn Jr: Oooo….are you okay? Maybe you should stop running down the stairs before you get yourself killed…

Leni: Ah, my chin hurts so bad. [Then gets up.]

Lynn Sr: KIDS! Time to go!

Leni: Can I get a ice pack?

Lynn Jr: No, we're gonna be late for school!

Leni: [sighs] Really….?

[Later on, at the Royal Woods High School.]

Leni: New year, new me. [walks inside, gets uncomfortable with a lot of people, it felt like she was in a jungle with wild animals.]

Person #1: Watch it, loser!

Leni: Sorry!

[She was obviously trying to find her way out of the crowded hallways.]

Person #2: Bish move it!

Leni: Really sorry!

[After Leni finally found her way out, she pulled out her schedule and read it.]

Leni: I have Math with Mr. Dill in room , where's room 100? (looks around if room 100 was around the corner.)

Lori: Hey Leni!

Leni: [startled] AHHH! Lori! WHY?!

Lori: Didn't mean to scare you, looks you need some help to get to class, right?

Leni: Yes.

Lori: Well, I had Mr. Dill last year, and I know where his classroom is of course!

Leni: (smiles) Thanks!

(Lori decides to do on elevator because sometimes her leg hurts after a while she comes the stairs and of course, Leni comes right with her.)

Lori: We're her-[Sees the hallways full of kids, AGAIN.] Oh my god.

Leni:What should we do? Wait until the hallway clears out.

Lori: No way. I don't want my sis to be late on the first day! And also, room 100 is across the hallway!

Leni: Oh okay! [starts to walk away, but turns back, confused for a second.] There's room 100? Left or right?

Lori: On the right, next to that wall painting there!

Leni: Thanksies!

Lori: Now I gotta go to my class…

[Leni takes a deep breathe and walks into the classroom, there was couple of kids in their seats talking to each other, Leni didn't know where to sit until a girl noticed her.]

?: Ay, blonde chick with the sunglasses!

Leni: Me?

?: Duh, who did you think that was?

Leni: (shrugs)

?: How bow you sit with me and my homies? Y'all could get along really with each other.

Leni: We'll see! Anyways, what's your name?

?: My name's Antonia.

Leni: I'm Leni Loud! [sits next to Antonia]

Antonia: So, as you saw my homies. Introduce yourselves my dudes.

Zion: Zion. I'm a singer on video sharing site, basically I sing covers, and Antonia is my boo, We've been together since last year. [kisses his boo on the cheek] And I'm a mostly a chill person, I really don't get mad that much.

Antonia: [blushes and smiles]

Leni: Awwww! You guys are totes adorbs!

Antonia: Yep, he's my everything. Anyways, meet Tatiana, my sister-

Tatiana: Hey girlfriend! What's up?

Leni: Wait, I'm not your girlfriend! WHAT?!

[Everyone facepalms.]

Tatiana: [embarrassed] Oh no, oh no, I meant you're a girl and you're about to become my friend. Oh my gosh, I'm sorry you thought the other way around.

Leni: It's fine! I just thought the other term…..

Antonia: And meet, Zar-"

[A loud crunch is heard.]

Antonia: Girl! You aren't allowed to eat in the classroom, bruh….(rolls her eyes.)

[The girl chews in Antonia's ear and does a loud burp.]

Leni:[Disgusted] Ew…

Antonia: Ugh, stop it, Meet the new girl already.

?: Oh, hi. My name's [chewing her chips.]

Leni: Wha?

?: My name's [burps again] Zari.

Leni: I'm Leni Loud.

Zari: Pleasure to meet you. [continues gobbling]

Antonia: Finally, we have the leader but he had to go to the bathroom.

Leni: What's his name?

Antonia: [crosses her arms and groans.] Malik. He's one of the most obnoxious guys here at this school but he's pretty nice sometimes.

Leni: Okay.

Antonia: And he's not in a good mood today because his girlfriend broke up with him yesterday night.

Leni: Yikes. Poor guy.

Antonia: Yeah, I feel bad for him, I've been thinking maybe I should take him to the bowling alley tonight to make him happy and stuff.

Leni: [gasps] A bowling alley! Ahhh! Can I come with you guys and my siblings!?

Antonia: Hmm….I don't know yet. I'll think about it.

Leni: Alrighty!

[Then a teacher runs into the classroom, quickly and tiredly]

Teacher: Sorry if I was running late kids, I was stuck in a terrible traffic at my house.

Leni: Oh no! I'm glad you're okay! (gets out of her seat and walks towards to the teacher.) And I'm one of your new students you're having this year and the name's Leni Loud.

Teacher: Oh, ok. Let me check on the computer. [rushes to his desk and goes on the computer.]

[Then an biracial boy comes in with a witty welcome and everyone laughs expect for Leni's table but Leni actually laughed.]

Boy: Ayyy-who dat? [points at Leni]

Leni: I'm Leni Loud. Hi! [smiles and waves]

Boy: I'm Malik.

Leni: I heard a lot about you, hehehe.

Malik: Yes, of course. Many people know me as the school's comedian, leader of the most savage squad and having the most followed person in the whole school.

Antonia: Okay, I think she gets it now. [groans.]

[Later on into the day, it is the lunch period for 10th & the 11th graders, Leni only had her friends in one class, the only time she would hang out with them is at lunch, math class, and after school, pretty much,

she is seen in the hallway waiting for her friends to come.]

Leni: When are they coming?

?: When who's coming?

Leni: [startled] Dang it Luna! Why is everyone scaring me today?!

Luna: Sorry. What are you waiting for?

Leni: My friends!

Luna: That's cute, little dudette. What're their names?

Leni: O-

Antonia: [excited] Yo, Leni!

[Leni turns around and smiles then runs to Antonia to hug her.]

Luna: Uh….who are you?

Leni: Oh yeah, like, that's my friend, Antonia! We met each other in Math class!

Antonia: And...who's this?

Leni: That's my sister, Luna and let's get our food! I'm hungry.

Antonia: Nice to meet you. [gets Luna's hand but Luna quickly pulls it back.]

Luna: Sorry dude, I don't know where the last time you put your hands in!

Antonia: Whatever. So, Leni what did you say again?

Leni: About food! I'm starving.

Antonia: Oh yeah, me and the others skip the school lunch…. God know what's inside of those things you call "lunch." , we go to the pizza parlor by my house for lunch. Wanna join?

Leni: Of course!

Luna [Gets furious then calms down]: Excuse me! First of all, You can't take her out while we're in school, and 2 I don't even trust you with her! So, on. Just let her bye, dude.

Antonia: Mind your own business and 2, I'll take good care of her. [walks away with Leni.]

Luna: [Rolls eyes and goes into the cafeteria.]


	2. Chapter 2: Rough Edges

[The girls had secretly left the school, and walking down the hill to the pizza parlor.]

Antonia: Girl, so excited for after school! Since your apart of our squad now, I'm gonna make you look like the part.

Leni: Awww thank you! But what's gonna happen to my dress?!

Antonia: Yeah...about that….

[Then they hear people yelling then they stop talking for a second.]

Zion, Mailk, Tatiana and Zari: HEYYYY!

Leni: [yelling] Hi guys! I'm so happy to be in apart of a squad! Yeeee!

Malik: [yelling back at Leni] I'm glad you're here!

Leni: [blushes]

Antonia: Oooohh, looks like somebody has a crush!

Leni: (joking) Oh shut up, Antonia.

Antonia: [laughs] NOW LET'S GET THAT PINEAPPLE PIZZA BEFORE THOSE GROVE STREET KIDS COME AND TAKE THEM ALL!

[Everyone runs and goes inside of the pizza parlor.)]

Leni: What Grove street kids?

Zion: They're those little buttholes who live on my street and techally, take all the good pizza toppings and we get stuck with mozzarella or some crap like that and one of these little heathens lighted my trashcan on fire.

Leni: Aw, yikes. That sucks.

(Everyone finds a good decent table and sits down and continues the conversation, then Antonia gets out of her seat after the second she does that, Zion scoots over where she was sitting.)

Leni: Wait, shouldn't we ask what we want?

Zion: Nah...she knows what everyone wants. Pineapple toppings on the pizza.

Leni: Okay!

[The conversation went dead when they pulled out their phones.]

[After Antonia orders the food, she walks to the table and asks what everyone wants to drink.]

Antonia: GUYS! I asked a question!

[Everyone continues being close to their phones until Leni turns hers off.]

Leni: Oh, hi, Antonia! What did you ask?

Antonia: What do you want to drink?!

Leni: I wan-

Antonia: [then her idea hits her.] Wait I know! Instead of spending a lot of money, if I do, my mom and dad is gonna kill me, so I'm gonna get a can of the Ice Tea Arizona and share it with everyone of course!

Zari: Really girl? You know I get thirsty more faster!

Antonia: Well, You have a water jug anyways, so what's the point? (then she walks off to the store fridge and gets the Arizona and pays for it,

[Then after everyone is finished with their lunches and they started walking back to the school, but little they know that the school doors were already locked.]

Antonia: Dang it! It's locked! [sighs] How are we doing to freaking get in?! And it's so hot like oh my god.

[Everyone complaining]

Leni: (thinks for a second, puts out her paperclip in her bra.) Then walks to the door then unlocks it.) Here ya go!

Mailk: Thank you! [smiles at Leni then goes inside.]

Antonia: [blinks at Leni]

[Everyone goes inside. Then as they walk in, a security is standing infront of them with a mad look on his face.]

Everyone expect Leni: Crap.

Leni: [worried] Look, Mr. Security guard, Antonia wanted to take us out to lunch, so we don't have to eat totes gross lunch food. Please understand.

Security: But still, you shouldn't ditch school to eat whatever you guys wanted, look I get it you don't like eating the School lunches, but it doesn't give a right to leave the school building. We got so worried that we had to look for you guys in the whole building. But i'm glad, you guys are safe and sound. Do you understand, the next time you guys leave without any permission, I have to give y'all a home call phone. Now, have a good day. [Security guard walks away.]

Leni: [looking gloomy.] Ok, so guys, we can't ditch school anymore, I really don't want to get in any more trouble.

Mailk: [walks towards to Leni] We know, and don't be sad, Leni. At Least, he didn't snap on us.

Leni: I guess…[smiles at Mailk, again.]

Mailk: Leni, You've been smiling at me all day. What's the catch?

Leni: [blushes again, then lies] Well...I really….don't know...now let's go back to class.

[Later on in Social Studies, Leni couldn't stop thinking about Mailk.]

Leni: [In her head] "Mailk is a really sweet guy and should I really tell him that I like, like him? I don't know if he likes me like that!"

Mrs. Town: Leni, will you tell us when WW2 started?

Leni: [daydreaming]

: Excuse me! I demand a answer right now before I give you detention! I don't care if its the 1st day!

Leni: [tries to daydream but interrupted] I don't know! Ok?!

Mrs. Town: You do not talk to me this way!

Leni: I'm sorry! I won't do it again!

Mrs. Town: Who else wants go?

Student: [raises their hand.]

Leni: [Goes back to daydreaming about Mailk.]

[After school, Lori, Luna and Leni are seen walking back home.]

Leni: Guys, I'm not gonna be here for the rest of the day because me and my friends are going shopping!

Lori: Good for you.

Luna: Dudette, I don't trust those heathens.

Leni: Too bad. [then walks off.]

[Back at home, the Loud family are seen again in the living room, asking the kids about their day.]

Lynn Senior: So, how was it?!

Lynn Jr: Suckish.

Lucy: Dramatic. Two girls got into a fight at art class and one snatched her weave, ouch.

Lincoln: My day was awesome! I got lucky with a nice Dance teacher, the one last year was so rude, like really? After school, me and Clyde got slushes and hung out with a cute girl across from us.

Lana: Bad. We had a mean teacher named Mrs. Mendes, she would yell at us whenever we screw up, she snapped at me just because I bought Hops to school and made Lola cried just because she wanted to fix her hair up. Sister needs to chill.

Rita: We're sorry. Maybe tomorrow will be better. [smiles at Lynn Jr and Lana]

Lisa: My day was adequate, I was helping children who obviously needed a lot of help with their spelling and pronunciation.

Lynn senior: That's great honey! We need more people like you!

Lisa: Thank you. Practice. I'm still trying to learn it, of course.

Lynn senior: So, Luan...how was your day?

Luan: You know how bees get to school, a school buzz! [Does her signature laugh and says, "Get it?"] But seriously, it was good! In Music class, while Mr. Charles was making us to vocal warm ups. I reached a high note!

Rita: Awww! That's amazing, sweete! You're going to be the next Mariah Carey!

Luan: And Ariana Grande too. [then Luan's phone goes off, she looks on her phone and gets a notification from one of her apps.] Oooh, Benny DMed me! Gotta go! (runs upstairs to her room then slams it.)]

[Then Lori, Leni and Luna open the door.]

Leni: DADDY! [Runs to Lynn Senior to hug him tightly.]

Lynn Senior: Woah, there kiddo.

Rita: [walks toward to the girls then hugs them.] How was your guys day?

Lori: Okay, I guess. [Then walks to her room.]

Luna: I don't know, brah. The only thing that set me off today was where Leni was hanging out with a couple of kids who probably does dumb stuff and one of the girls were rude.

[Leni overheard.]

Leni: Luna! They're not bad people! Why don't why everyone keeps saying that?! You can't tell me what to do, so leave me alone! [Runs upstairs to her room, with angry, she slams the door.]

Lynn Jr: Jeez, what was that about?

Luna: Leni's been hanging with those idiot kids! They seem like bad news! I was gonna keep her safe from them before anything bad happens to her, she's my older sister and I love her.

Lincoln: Look, I understand what you're trying to do, just let Leni deal with those kids herself.

Luna: [Sighs] Alright, I guess.

[Meanwhile in Leni's room, she is clearly seen looking upset and mad at the same time, she is taking out her notebooks out of her bookbag, and also pencils then her phone goes off.]

Leni: Ugh, who could that be? [goes on her dresser and gets her phone.] Oh my my gosh! Antonia texted me, hmm, oh yeah, she says "meet u at 3 babe" My name's not "Babe" through…

?: Who are you talking to?

Leni: How about you mind your own business?

?: Well, I didn't ask for your sass, young lady. I just want to know who you're talking to?

Leni: Lori, I'm talking to my friend, that's it. Nothing less.

Lori: Hmm,okay. But who's that friend that's taking you?

Leni: Antonia, I told you earlier when you were walking home. She said that we're doing shopping! Oooooo! I hope Fenty Beauty isn't sold out.

Lori: Well, have fun. Don't do anything weird.

Leni: Don't worry, I won't! [Goes on her phone and starts doing her homework to kill time.]

[Later at 3pm, Antonia is seen in the car outside waiting for Leni and playing her radio pretty loudly.]

[Rita and Lynn senior are seen in their room, Rita is on her laptop doing research, and Lynn senior is in his closet finding ties.]

Rita: My god, who is that blasting their music too loud?! [She runs to the run and sees Leni's friend then frowns and goes to the front of the house to yell at her.]

Rita: Um, excuse me?!

(Antonia doesn't hear her, obviously.]

Rita: EXCUSE ME!

Antonia: [Turns down her music] What do you want,old lady?, I'm waiting for Leni so we can hit Hot Topic and whatever.

Rita: Girl, you realize Leni's my daughter! No way you're taking her after that attitude?!

Antonia: It will take like, 3 hours? C'mon ! Please?!

Rita: NO!

[In Leni and Lori's room, Leni hears music and sees Antonia arguing with her mom then runs downstairs to greet her.]

Leni: Antonia! I missed you! I'm so excited!

Antonia: Yeah, now get in.

[Leni gets in and sits in the passenger seat.)]

Antonia: Byeeee!

Rita: Wait- Leni you're not going with her. Your "friend" is an ill-mannered person. And she would set a bad example on you though!

Antonia: She's safe with me! So bye!

[Drives off then gas smoke comes out of the car and makes Rita cough.]

Rita: [frowns then continues to cough.]

[Then the scene goes into Antonia and Leni.]

Leni: So, what stores are we going to?

Antonia: Nah, we're not going to stores.

Leni: [gasp]) Wait, what why?!

Antonia: Cuz I don't wanna blow up my money, anyways, I have clothes for you! I'm growing out of them, I think they're your size.

Leni: Yay! What else?!

Antonia: It's a surprise, hun.

Leni: [Gets excited] YAY! I love surprises!

[Antonia turns on the radio, for the rest of the day, Leni was staring out the window.)]

(50 minutes later…)

[They arrived at a house in a different neighborhood, which was black and white, and it looked a little similar with of Clyde's house but a alot bigger.]

Antonia: We're here!

Leni: Wow! Your house looks fabulous!

Antonia: Thanks. [She gets out of the car also Leni, they walked to the door but it didn't have a doorbell though.]

Leni: Huh? Why does it not have a doorbell? Did they forget to add one? Cause it seems like it.

Antonia: [laughs] Naw, I have voice control. So, click this small gray thing by the door. Then it would say, "What's the password?"

Leni: Oooooh. [clicks it.]

[What's the password?]

Leni: Uh...I don't know!

Antonia: Ironic.

[Password accepted.]

Leni: That was easy!

Antonia: No sh*t, sherlock. [the door opens by itself.]

Leni: Wow, that's pretty cool.

[They walk inside, and Leni notices a little orange cat sitting in it's little bed.]

Antonia: Hmm, you shouldn't disturb Cheeto. He doesn't really like when people-

Leni: Hi, little kitty!

[Cheeto opens his eyes then starts attacking Leni]

Leni: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Help!

Antonia: Oh dear god! [runs to Leni and finally takes Cheeto away from her.] Bad cat. Are you okay?!

Leni: I'm never going by another cat AGAIN! And my hair is ruined from those dumb scratches!

Antonia: Don't worry, that's why we're going to change you up. Follow me upstairs.

Leni: Okay.

[After that, Antonia leads Leni into her room.]

Antonia: This is the part where the makeover is gonna start!

Leni: Ooooooh! Yeeee! So, when is the makeover gonna start?

Antonia: Now!

[Leni gets super-hyped!]

Antonia: So, let's start with hair first, because I can't deal with such nappy hair tho. So, I'll have to comb it out, maybe dye it. Whatcha thing?

Leni: I always wanted to be a redhead!

Antonia: Ooooh! Bright red? It think you could look good with that on!

Leni: Yeah! Totally!

(Antonia gets her a desk chair then goes into the bathroom and gets a hairspray and of course the hair dye, then goes back into her room.) I'm back! Let's get started already!

[1 and the half hour later…]

Leni: Are you done yet?

Antonia: Almost. Let me spray it.

Leni: Okay.

[Antonia sprays it down then brushes it, then after she's finished she gets her mirror and hands to Leni.]

Leni: [gasps] O-M gosh! I look amazing! You did a great job!

Antonia: You look even more gorgeous with red hair! I decided to a red ombre with the blonde.

Leni: You're totes the master!

Antonia: We're not done yet, clothes!

Leni: YASSS!

Antonia: [Goes into her closet, tries to find good looking clothes for Leni, after a while, she finds something eye-catching then she closes the door.] Found it!

Leni: [gasps] Wow.

Antonia: Try on this shirt and shorts and these sneakers (hands it to Leni.

Leni: Yay! But where's the bathroom?

Antonia: Across my room. The one that says "bathroom" of course.

Leni: Thank you! [walks out of the room.]

Antonia: Lemme go check my Instagram, Ooooh! Drake posted a new photo? Like!

?: [knocks on the door] Hey!

Antonia: Who is it?

?: Your sister duh.

Antonia: Come in, Tati.

Tatiana: So, how's it going?! I took a nap because I was so tired from school.

Antonia: So, I gave Leni a makeover!

Tatiana: Really?!

Antonia: Yeah and I'll let you pick out her makeup since you're the makeup expert!

Tatiana: Sounds good.

[Leni comes back into the bedroom and poses]

Leni: Heyyyyy!

Antonia and Tatianna: [jaws drop.]

Tatiana: You look totes gorge, Leni! The ombre effect suits you really well!

Leni: Thankies!

Antonia: Woah. Looking fantastic, Leni.

Leni: [giggles]

Tatiana: Now let's go to the park and meet up with the others!

[Later on, at the park, Zion and Mailk were having a basketball competition, awhile Zari was on the swing.]

Antonia: Hey guys! Guess who got a glow over?!

Zari: Not now, Antonia. I'm playing my game.

[The boys were still into the game.]

Antonia: GUYS!

[The boys stopped playing and looked around, saw Leni standing there.]

Zion: Wow!

Mailk: [walks towards to Leni] Hey, what's your name?

Leni: Leni!

Mailk: You look flawless, Leni.

Leni: Thank you…

Mailk: [Holds her hands.] We've met today but you know, I fell in love with you when I first saw you?

Leni: (blushes) Really?

Mailk: Yeah..I wanna give you something to show how much I care about you.

[Mailk and Leni lean into eachother then they kiss]

Antonia and Tatiana, Zion and Zari: [with surprised looks.]

Zari: Oh no, she didn't.

Antonia: Oh, give her a break.

Leni: Wow, that was my first kiss, like ever. That was so totes unexpected…

Mailk: Yeah….

[Leni and Mailk signed before looking at each other]

Antonia: (walks towards to Leni.) Now you gotta act like the part.

Leni: Hmm? What do you mean?

Antonia: You can't use words like, "totes" or "defs" because it sounds fake to me and starting using other slangs.

Leni: I would never…

Antonia: Fine, you can use it, but don't sound too fake. Let's go back to my house and practice.

Leni: Um, okay.

[Back at Antonia's house, everyone is in Antonia's room and teaching Leni how to be different.]

Antonia: Okay, Leni. Show us whatcha got!

Leni: [breathes] B*tch don't make me knock your a** out!

[Everyone was impressed by Leni's attitude.]

Antonia: [Claps and smiles] Very g-[At that same moment, Leni attacks Antonia, the two are in a fight]

Antonia: The hell? STOP! [Leni stops hitting Antonia and gets up.]

Leni: Oh sorry! [Nervously laughs]

Antonia: Ugh, it's fine. Wait, I think my nose is bleeding!

Leni: Wait, what?!

(1 hour passed, Everyone was finished teaching Leni to basically act like them.)

Leni: I'm sorry about your nose….

Antonia: [flops on bed] Ahh…it's okay...

Leni: What's going on?

Antonia: Tired…

Leni: Ggets her phone out of her picket and looks at the time.] Oh god. It's 6:00! Uh..can any of you guys drive me home?

(Antonia falls asleep.]

Everyone: [Stares at Antonia]

Mailk: I'll drive you home! But I don't know where you live through..

Leni: I'll tell you! [Walks up to her boyfriend and whispers into his ear.]

Mailk: Ah, okay. [Digs around his bag, but couldn't find it.] Ugh! Where did I put those keys!? [Checks in his pockets but no luck.]

Leni: [Notices the keys] Hey! It's right there! Next to Antonia's shoes.

Mailk: [Picks them up and hugs Leni] Thank you!

Leni: [giggles] You're welcome. Now let's go!

[Malik and Leni get into his car and drive off.]

Leni: Wow, the smell is good! Is it new?

Malik: Naw, it's just the air freshener and it's my grandfather's car, he had it since 1969.

Leni: That's cool!

Malik: What do you wanna listen to?

Leni: I'm kinda feeling for, like..."No Tears Left To Cry."

Malik: (turns on the radio, hoping to find the song, after looking though every radio station, then looks back at Leni, "Well, it's not on right now..wanna listen to Lil Pump?"

Leni: [Sighs romantically] You know what's better than a song...your voice.

Malik: [blushes at Leni, about to lean in another kiss.]

Leni: MALIK! Watch the road!

Malik: [Realization hits him, then quickly goes back to the wheel.] Oh yeah, sorry. Got caught off guard.

[Leni yawns and gets shuteye then an hour later, they reached Leni's house.]

Malik: We're here...Leni?

Leni: [Does a big snore.]

Malik: [rolls eyes] Leni! [Shakes her] We're here!

Leni: [stretches and looks of course, kinda tired still and worried, if she's going to get a lecture from her parents, gets out of the car and about to walk to her house.]

Malik: Hey, let me walk you, hun.

Leni: Okay!

[After Malik walked Leni, they smiled at each other, and Malik said last words before he went home, "I had a lot of fun with you, You're an really sweet, an girl that can fight anyone, and awesome girlfriend. Have a great night."

Leni: Thanks, you too.

[She watches her boyfriend to get to his car and drives off then goes inside of her own house.]


	3. Chapter 3: Troublemaker

[As she gets inside, she sees an mad Rita and Lynn Sr.]

Leni: [whispers] Crud.

Rita: You missed your curfew, young lady. You were supposed to be home..[takes her phone and shows the time] 15 minutes ago!

Lynn Senior: Look, We get it, wanna have fun with your friends but you always gotta check the time!

Leni: Am I in trouble?

Rita: We're just upset that you missed your curfew, okay?

Leni: Yeah. Yeah.

Lynn Senior: [Suddenly recognizes Leni's new look.] What in the name of Paul McCartney happened to you?!

Leni: A makeover. I'm still obsessed with the blonde and red ombre. [Strands her fingers in her hair.]

Rita: You look gorgeous! Who gave those you?

Leni: My new friends and boyfriend.

[Rita and Lynn Senior look at each other for a second and then turns back at their daughter.]

Rita: You've got a boyfriend?

Lynn Senior: Hmmm? Who is he, I need to know!

Leni: Relax, it's Mailk. He's a real sweetheart...Oh…

Lynn Senior: Well, me and your mother want to know more about him. Like, does he protect you?

Leni: Duh…[rolls her eyes.]

Lynn Senior: Hmmm..[thinks for a second] Maybe we can invite him for dinner tomorrow night.

Rita: Good idea!

Leni: Yo, I'm gonna hit the hay but first, I'm gonna use the bathroom.[She goes upstairs.]

[Lori is seen video chatting with Bobby, talking about school or whatever.]

Lori: So Bobby, Did you see my Insta story where I posted an cover of your favorite song!?

Bobby: [from the computer] Nope, I haven't seen it yet. But I'll see it whenever I have some time on my hands.

Lori: Well, it disappears after 24 hours! So you have to get on your Insta and see it soon!

Bobby: Calm down, [takes out his phone, and goes on Insta and sees Lori's story.]

[A few seconds later, Leni walks into the room. And she takes off her shoes and finds a few clothes to sleep in.]

Bobby: [from the computer.] That was a great cover! You sing like an angel!

Lori: Oh Bobby boo boo bear!

Bobby: And who's that in your room? Behind you?

Lori: What?! [Quickly turns around, freezes for an second and gets her pillow and starts hitting her.] Who are YOU? Get outta here you creep!

Leni: Lori! What the heck! It's me, Leni! Get off of me!

Lori: [calms down, and drops her pillow.] Sorry...didn't know that was you..sorry sis. [nervous laugh.]

Leni: It's okay.

Lori: Leni! I love your hair! You're literally slaying it! Who did it?

Leni: It was Antonia. And why are you worried about it?

Lori: Geez, I just complimenting your hair, nothing else.

Leni: Whatever. But thanks anyway. [She changes into her sleepwear.]

Lori: [Goes back to chatting with Bobby, while Leni goes to bed.]

[The next morning…]

Rita: [from downstairs] Kids breakfast is ready!

[All of the Loud kids expect for Lori comes out of their rooms to eat.]

Luan: Hey mom! How did you sleep?

Rita: Honey, I slept great! How about you?

Luan: Okay.

Leni: Hey momma.

[Everyone looks at her like she's crazy.]

Lincoln: Did you just call mom, "momma"?

Leni: Yes. [She gets her plate and goes into the other room.]

Lana: That was weird. Leni apparently has ombre hair and calls mom, "momma". I wonder what's up with that.

Lynn: I know right?

Lincoln: Let's just eat our breakfast before it gets cold, and like I said yesterday, Leni will deal with those kids herself.

[Later at school, Leni and her squad were seen walking through the hallway while everyone was looking at them.]

Guy #1: Dang, who is that smoking girl in the middle?

Guy #2: Wait, I think it's that girl who's in a big family, forgot her name though.

[A girl's locker next to those guy's locker obviously heard them talking about Leni, she grabs her books and slams the locker door with a bit of anger then punches her locker door.]

Angry Girl: Ugh! Leni!

Guy #1: Why don't like her?

Angry Girl: Because that little punk stolen my ex-boyfriend Malik, And Leni's clearly getting popular because of her new look! And last year, she "accidentally" spilled her lunch food over me! And said it was an accident, but it wasn't!

Guy #2: It's in the past, get over it.

[The school bell rings, everyone goes to their second period classes.]

Angry Girl: I'll give you something that you'll never forget…Leni. [does an evil laugh then pretends that she didn't do anything.]

[A few hours later, it has lunchtime, Leni is there waiting for her friends to come again.]

Malik: Hey, baby girl!

Leni: [Gasps then jumps into her boyfriend's arms] Malky bear! I missed you!

Mailk: Same. Do you wanna go outside behind the building and try something?

Leni: What is it?

Malik: Hmm...would you smoke with me...I mean it's okay if you don't.

Leni: Cigarettes?

Mailk: Yeah, you probably don't smoke, and I'll go smoke with the others. [starts to walk away.]

Leni: Wait! I guess..I can try just one.

Mailk: Really?

Leni: Of course. It's good to try new things!

[Leni and Mailk sneak out to the back of the building to smoke with the others.]

Antonia: Hey Leni!, We've been waiting for you!

Leni: Oh..? That's nice! Where's my cigarette?

Antonia: Uh...are you sure you wanna do this, Leni. I mean-

Leni: I agreed, yes! Now can I have it?!

Antonia: Dang, okay, girl. [Dugs around her pocket, hoping to find an extra cigarette for Leni, then finds it in her left pocket, hands it right to Leni.]

Leni: Oooo..thank you! [looks down at the cigarette, looking confused at it, she's wondering how to smoke it.]

Antonia: Hmmm? Need help with that?

Leni: [Nods "yes"]

Antonia: This is how you do it, [takes Leni's cigarette, then demonstrates for her, then Leni gets it now.]

Leni: Ah! I get it now. Thanks! Can I have my cigarette back?

Antonia: Just take it.

Leni: [Gets it back, and gets a match and basically starts smoking the cigarette, she inhales it and smiles at everyone.] I'm so totes proud to be in this group! I feel really lucky…

Mailk: [smokes his cigarette also.] Yeah, you're a very lucky girl, indeed.

Leni: Awww…

Antonia: Uh, anyways, what's been going on with y'all?

Leni: Nothin' much. Oh! My parents said they would like to meet Mailk tonight, or maybe everyone.

Antonia: [Cough] I don't wanna [cough] run into your [cough] mom [cough] again.

Leni: What was that?

Antonia: Nothing, Leni. I just have this bad cough today...

Leni: Oh no, I hope you get better.

[Zion suddenly walks into the scene.]

Antonia: [fake] Well, thank you! And hey, Zion's here! What's been holding you lately? You've been missing out a couple, like, Leni's makeover and our squad walk in the hallway earlier.

Zion: Oh, sorry about that. Sometimes I just forget about things suddenly and I fell asleep late, sorry Antonia.

Antonia: It's fine, boo. No worries, let's just smoke and be happy.

Leni: Guys! I think my time is up, I have go to back to class. [Blows out her cigarette and runs to class.]

Antonia: Yeah, you heard her. Let's go. [She also drops her cigarette, everyone else did.]

[Everyone runs back to the building, luckily the door was unlocked, so they went to class.]

[At the end the day, this time, Leni went on the bus instead of driving with her friends, Leni sat with her sister.]

Leni: Hey Lori!

Lori: [on her phone, chatting with Bobby but looks up at her sister] Oh, hey Leni. So..how did your day go?

Leni: Well...me and my friends smoked cigarettes, we did our squad walk in first period. And people complimented on my hair.

Lori: I can tell, your breath clearly smells like cigarettes, ew! And okay. Now, lemme beat this level! [turns on her phone and continues playing her game]

Leni: Lori…[rolls her eyes]

[As the bus pulls off of the school.]

[30 minutes later...the bus stops at the hill, and Lori and Leni, a few kids get off.]

[Back at the Loud House]

Lincoln: Mom! We're back!

Rita: Hi sweetie! How was your 2nd day?

Lincoln: Meh. If you need me, I'll be in my room doing homework. [Goes upstairs]

Rita: Hmm, I'll go fix the kids an afternoon snack. [Goes into the kitchen, looks into the fridge, hoping see vegetables or whatsoever.]

[2 minutes later, Lori and Leni walk in looking tiredly.]

Lori: I'm gonna no take a nap. Bye. [Walks downstairs to her room.]

Leni: Mom? Dad? [shrugs] Wait, the dinner party is tonight! I gotta get ready! [drops her stuff and runs upstairs.]

Rita: [comes out of the kitchen.] Leni? What is it? [Looks around] I guess I might be hearing things. [Goes into the kitchen again and goes back to preparing food.]

[In Lori and Leni's room, Leni is going thru dresses she could wear to the dinner party tonight.]

Leni: Ew! No! Meh. Hmm, I don't know, [then stops for a second, then thinks, then rummages again, I need something that screams "classy".

Lori: LENI! Keep it down! I'm trying to get beauty sleep! [groans then stuffs her pillow.]

Leni: UGH! I can't find my favorite dress! Where is IT?!

Lori: Screw it. [Gets off of bed, then rummages the closet, then sees Leni's perfect dress, she quickly yanks it from the hanger and throws at the ground and falls asleep again.]

Leni: [Turns around, and notices the dress.] Thank, thank you! You are a lifesaver. [smiles at Lori.]

Lori: [snores loudly, sleeps talk.] Yea, yea, you're welcome...[Continuous snoring.]

[Leni grabs her earrings, Fenty makeup, and high heels, then goes into the bathroom to get ready.]

[Meanwhile, one hour later, Lincoln and Lynn are in Lincoln's room, playing some games.]

Lynn: Ha! Lincoln! I'm about to kick your butt!

Lincoln: You wish! Wait! Pause it! I gotta use the bathroom.

Lynn: Ok.

[Lincoln runs to the bathroom door, and pounds on it.]

Lincoln: I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!

Leni: I'm in here, getting ready! Lincoln, just hold it!

Lincoln: NO! Please, hurry! I really need to go!

Leni: [rolls eyes] Fine. [Walks out of the bathroom with annoyed face on her.] Happy now?

Lincoln: Wow, you look great, sis!

Leni: Thanks.

Lincoln: [Zips into the bathroom so fast.]

Leni: [Walks downstairs and gets everything ready, at that exact moment, Leni's father came home from work.]

Lynn Sr: Honey, what's going on?

Leni: Hey dad! I'm getting everything ready for our dinner party tonight!

Lynn Sr: Ah, dang it! I forgot to get ready! This is gonna take a while. [Nervous laugh and goes get ready.]

Lucy: [Suddenly pops out of nowhere.] Leni, why are wearing an dress? This is an dinner party where we get to meet those friends of yours and this isn't the red carpet.

Leni: [startled] AHHH! I can wear whatever I want, I don't need an 8-year-old goth to tell me what I do.

Lucy: Okay. [then disappears from the scene.]

[Everyone gets ready for the dinner party, Lynn Senior made his lasagnas (obviously) and Rita made some chicken and some stuffing.]

Leni: Fantastic! [Looks at the clock.] It's 7:40! They're supposed to be here like, 10 minutes ago!

Lynn Senior: Don't worry, hun. They'll be here.

Leni: I hope so…

[The doorbell rings, Leni gets excited and opens the door.] Hey guys!

Antonia: Wassup? I heard y'all were having lasagna.

Leni: Yes! We are! My dad are actually calls them, "Lynn-sagnas"

Antonia: Whatever. Where's my seat? Just kidding, by the way.

Leni: It's by my brother, Lincoln. The white haired boy. Towards the end.

Antonia: [Walks away.]

Mailk: Hey, baby girl. You look breathtakingly gorgeous tonight.

Leni: [chuckles] Oh, you…[Hugs her boyfriend tightly] I feel I'm incomplete without you. You're like, a missing puzzle piece, when I found you-

Lana: Can we just eat our food already?!

Leni and Malik: Sorry, we're coming.

[Of course, they sat next to each other.]

Rita: This was the guy you were telling me and your father about?

Leni: Yep. [Smiles]

Mailk: I'm Mailk, And I must say, your daughter is a really kind-hearted, funny, beautiful, awesome girl to hang out with, never met anyone like her before. She's unique in her own way and I love that about her.

Louds expect Leni: Awww.

Leni: Holy crap...O-M Gosh…I...just….[She about to cry of happiness.]

Malik: [smiles and hugs Leni tightly with lots of love.]

Lana: Again, can we atleast let Leni's other friends talk? I don't mean to be a party pooper but I didn't come for love.

Leni: Ok…

Lynn: What's your name? The girl next to Lincoln on the left. You with the dragon tattoo?

Antonia: I'm Antonia. In fact, I wanna even know Leni's parents and sibs names! Expect for Leni, Luna and Lincoln's.

Lynn Jr: Lynn Loud Jr.

Lori: Lori Loud.

Lisa: Lisa Marie Loud.

Antonia: Gurl, no offense. Say it don't spray it. Gross.

Lisa: Excuse me?!

Antonia: You heard what I said.

Lisa: [growls]

Antonia: [growls back]

Rita and Lynn Senior: [looking worried]

Leni: Guys! Let's just be happy!

Antonia and Lisa: [annoyed]

Leni: [in her head] What did I do…

Lana: So, uh anyways, I'm Lana. [digs into her pocket and gets her Business card out and hands to one of Leni's friends] I'll fix your toilet, your car and your sink! Here's my business card if you need to contact me.

Zari: Uh...thank you. [puts the card in her jacket] And I'm Zari Roberts.

Lola: I'm Lola! Lana's twin sister! Charmed to meet you.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln. You know what it's like to live in a house with 10 sisters?

Zari: Yikes. I have 4 step-brothers they're so annoying. One is 7, one is 10, one is 13 and the other one is 18, who's in college in Arizona.

Lincoln: Yeah, I feel you.

[Rest of the Louds introduce themselves to Leni's friends expect for Luna and Rita.]

Lynn Senior: How was dinner? Leni's friends and boyfriend?

Mailk: It was good.

Antonia: Meh, could be better.

Zari: Okay.

Zion: The best!

Tatiana: Amazing! I really like the lasagna the most! I wanna have more!

Lynn Senior: Slow down, kiddo! And Antonia, why did you say that?

Antonia: Duh. Because It doesn't have enough flavor to it and every single plate of lasagna, I tasted, just tastes the same. My mom makes better lasagna.

Lynn Senior: WHAT?!

Antonia: Oh yes, Mr. Loud. My mom, Danielle Johnson makes amazing lasagnas, it's a family secret..she puts this amazing ingredient inside of it…

Lynn Senior: Tell your mom that we're going gonna have a lasagna making competition!

Antonia: I will! [Stands up looking confident at Leni's dad then sits back down.]

Lucy: [suddenly pops out of nowhere] The tea is hot. I know it.

Everyone including Leni's friends: [startled scream]

Leni: What is this "tea" you're talking about?

Lucy: Look it up. [walks over to the table then sits] I was in the bathroom, suddenly I am hungry.

Leni: Ah, okay. I know what it means.

Lori: So, Leni, Did you and- [Lori's phone goes off] Hey! Bobby just texted me! Bye guys! [goes into the other room.]

Leni: Uh..okay.

[For the next hour or two everybody was talking and having a good time.]

Antonia: Guys, it's time to go back home. Oh, it was good talking to you all expect for your dad and Lisa. [sneers]

Lisa: [frowns]

[Leni and her friends to walk to the Living Room.]

Antonia: [gets her fur jacket from the hanger and hugs Leni] Bye boo!, see ya tomorrow! Take care!

Leni: [giggles] You too!

Malik: [waves back at her and runs outside.]

Zari: Thanks for having us over!

Zion: Buh- bye!

Leni: Bye guys! Have an awesome night! [closes the door]

Lynn Senior: That Antonia chick is a sassy little one. [Cleans up the plates.]

Leni: Well, she is called the sassy one in our group for a reason. [yawns] I'm getting a bit tired, gonna hit the hay.


	4. Chapter 4: Just A Dream

[Of course, it was around midnight, Leni was tossing and turning, struggling trying to find a good spot to catch couple z's. Then she finds the perfect spot and continues sleeping then goes into this dreamscape..]

[The dream started out as normal, Leni was sleeping peacefully then she heard an tug on her arm, she opens her eyes and sees Malik standing there.]

Leni: [surprised] Malik! What're you doing here?

Mailk: You're on my mind everyday! And I feel lonely..

Leni: Aww, you don't have to be, I'm here and lay down with me.

[Malik gets into Leni's bed and they start cuddling.]

Leni: Malik, you're so warm!

Malik: So are you, beautiful.

[They started to make out.]

[Then the scene fades to black,out of the dreamscape.]

Leni: [kisses one of her pillows then opens her eyes.] Malik? [She looks around the room , but she wouldn't find him.] The dream felt so real…[sighs and goes back to bed.]

[It is early Saturday morning at the Loud House, Leni was the only one awake at that moment. She was taking a shower, then she heard her phone vibrated, so she got of the shower, then read a text from Antonia. It was about something that has to do with modeling. Leni got so excited, then went back to showering after she was finished, she put on her clothes, applied a little bit of makeup and brushed her hair. Then goes downstairs, leaves a note on the kitchen then goes outside for Antonia.

[1 hour later, Antonia picks up Leni and drives off over to her house.]

[At Antonia's house, the modeling shoot takes place in the basement, Leni and Antonia are top of the stairs watching.]

Antonia: Shh…..Leni, my cousin is doing an modeling photoshoot with his girlfriend. Let's not-

Leni: Hey Antonia's cousin!

Antonia's cousin: Huh? [Looks at sees an smiling Leni]

Girl: Hmmm? [turns around and sees Leni] Is that Leni Loud?

Leni: I'm surprised that you who know I am. And you are?

Girl: [clears throat] I am Heather Rodriguez.

Leni: Heather. Where I did hear that name before…[tries to think, 5 seconds later, realization hits] I know now!

Heather: I wanna tell you about something, follow me to the living room.

Leni: Uh..okay..[Walks with Heather to the living room.]

Heather: You better back off of Malik, cause he's mine. I was his girlfriend until some butthole made some rumor about me.

Leni: What was the rumor?

Heather: It happened 2 years ago and I can't remember what was it, anywho, stay from my ex or you're gonna regret everything!

Leni: What is wrong with you?!

Heather: What is wrong with me?! What's wrong with you? You're the one that took all of the attention away from me because clearly you're dating my ex and changed yourself.

Leni: Screw this. I'm gonna go some better things then beefing with you. [goes downstairs to the basement]

Heather: Ugh!

[Meanwhile down in the basement]

Leni: Guess who's back? Me!

Antonia's cousin: Oh goodie. Miss Leni, Will you let me take a couple photos with you? Since me and my girlfriend's photoshoot is over.

Leni: Yes, you can! [Gets a lollipop, then unwraps it and starts licking it.] And winks at the photographer.]

Antonia's cousin: [takes the photo]

{Many, many photos later..]

Leni: So, How did the photos turn out?

Antonia's cousin: Cute, actually. The first one was my favorite,and the one where you're smiling, and Antonia looking annoyed, haha. Opposite best friends.

Leni: Haha, I gotta use the bathroom for a sec. Oh, didn't catch your name? I'm Leni Loud.

Antonia's cousin: It's Victor. And the bathroom is-

Antonia: She knows where the bathroom is.

Victor: Oh yeah.

[Leni goes upstairs to use the bathroom, after her business, she goes back to the basement.]

Antonia: I've been thinking that I should get another tattoo. But I need to ask my dad first.

Leni: Why not ask your mom?

Antonia: She's really strict. And plus, my dad's a bit more chill than her.

Leni: Oh. I always wanted to get my belly pierced but my dad said no.

Antonia: Ask your mom then.

Leni: Okay! [Gets her phone and starts texting her mom.]

[Someone calls from upstairs.]

?: Kids, are you doing alright?

Antonia: Yeah, dad. We're just hanging out.

[Then Antonia's father came into the scene.]

Leni: That's your father? Wow, he looks pretty young for his age. Hehe.

Antonia: That's what everyone says everytime they see him.

Leni: And I regionzie that voice too! Weren't you on "A Whale's Ballad"? Where you played the Whale keeper or something?

Antonia's dad: Yes.

Leni: OM-Gosh! I totes love your work! You played uh…[tries to think] on that 1988 show, [then remembers it] Oh, the annoying main character's brother.

Antonia's father: Yes, that was me. I was Tommy Hills.

Leni: Wow! I can't believe your dad is a celebrity! [hugs him tightly] I have many questions to ask you, did you have beef with any of the cast?

Antonia's father: Yes, there was this woman, that drove me insane. I believe she played Linda, the mom.

Leni: Yikes. [Looks at the time on her phone.] It's 12:00! I gotta run home…

Antonia: Oh yeah, Dad, I'm gonna see you in an hour or two. [Goes upstairs with Leni.]

[Upstairs, in the living room, Antonia gets the keys from the coffee table and goes right to her car, Leni follows her to the car.]

[ ½ hours later…]

[Leni finally breathes, smiles back at Antonia and goes back to her house.]

[Inside, in the living room, Lincoln and Lucy, Lola and Lana and Lily were watching cartoons.]

Lana: HAHAHAHA!

Lily: [giggles happily]

Lincoln: In your face, monster!

[Leni opens the door and walks in, and says,]

Leni: Hey guys! How's it going?

Lana: Fine, we're just watching cartoons.

Leni: Good!

Lincoln: Where did you go, Leni?

Leni: [raises her voice] I left a note, explaining why I was gone!

Lana: Sheesh, he just asked why you were gone. You didn't have to be rude about it.

Lincoln: Thank you!

Leni: I was at a photoshoot for Antonia's cousin, that's all. [Walks off]

Lana: Hmmm..after she was hanging with those kids her attitude clearly changed. Like, becoming more rude, like a couple seconds ago to you.

Lincoln: Yeah, we gotta do something about it!

Lola and Lucy: [in unison] We agree.

Lily: Poo-Poo.

[Meanwhile, In Lori and Leni's room, apparently they're fighting about something.]

Leni: You used up most of my Kylie lip kits! [Points over to the vanity set with lipsticks being flat and empty.]

Lori: Well, the lip kits were calling my name! They needed to be tried on my lips!

Leni: You should of asked mom and dad for the lip kits then! But no, instead you've gotten yourself a new Covergirl eyeshadow palette!

Lori: I didn't think about that!

Leni: Please don't touch my damn things without asking me first.

Lori: Leni, you swore!

Leni: "Damn" isn't a bad word. search it up and get your facts right.

Lori: [gasps]

Leni: I'm done here. I'm gonna go take a chill for a bit. [Goes downstairs and goes to the backyard.]

Lori: Gosh..What is her problem? [Thinks, then gets an idea.] I know!

[Then the scene shows the rest of the Loud siblings inside Lori and Leni's room.]

Lori: The reason we're here because we're going to be discussing about Leni's recent behavior.

Lana: She was being not very nice to Lincoln.

Lori: And she cursed at me!

[The Loud siblings expect Lori gasped]

Luan: What word did she say? [Looking worried]

Lori: She said the word that rhymes with "Pam"

Lola: Oh my…

Lincoln: Uh no.

Lucy: Those monsters! What have they done to Leni?!

Lori: We're gonna try to get the Leni we know and love back!

Lincoln: How? It's so obvious that she likes them so much especially that Malik guy. And most likely Malik would be in love with the REAL Leni.

Lana: How are we gonna do that?

Lori: Okay…[tries to think] Maybe, Leni being nice for a day without fighting?

Lana: Sounds good.

Loud kids expect for Leni: [all together] Let's do it!

Lincoln: But where's Leni?

Lori: She's in the backyard smoking because we had a little disagreement.

Lola: WHAT?! She's smoking? Since when?

Lori: A couple days ago! Now let's go and get our sister back! [Everyone runs downstairs.]

Lynn Senior: Hey, no running in the house!

Loud kids: Sorry, dad. [Runs to the backyard.]

Lincoln: Leni?

Leni: Hey.

Lori: How are you doing?

Leni: Fine. Smoking really eases away the pain. [Breathes in the smoke air.]

Lori: I have an idea, stop smoking! Do something with your day besides smoking 24\7.

Leni: Why should I stop? No one can't tell what I shouldn't do. It's my choice not yours.

Lori: Ugh…[grabs Leni's cigarette and runs away with it.]

Leni: LORI! Give it back! [Runs after her but someone stops her.]

Luna: No! Don't you even dare.

Leni: Get out of my way! Not only she used up my lip kits, she's stolen my cigarette! I'm so stressed out! Can I please have my cig back?!

Lola: You may not, young lady!

Lana: After you've been rude to my siblings, NO.

Leni: Grrrr! [Leni's face turns red] And they're my siblings too!

Lincoln: Okay, okay, you can have your little cigarette back if you chill your gills for the rest of the day. Without cursing and being rude.

Leni: Okay, whatever. When do we start?

Lincoln: Now.

Leni: What am I supposed to do again?

Lincoln: [facepalms] Leni….do something nice.

Leni: Like what?

Lincoln: See that little boy on the sidewalk?

Leni: Aww..he looks upset. I wonder why…[She walks to the front yard, she sees the boy looking upset on the sidewalk staring at the ground.] Is there anything?

Little Boy: I dropped my ice cream…

Leni: Oh no, don't worry! I'll get you a new one! [She suddenly hears the Ice Cream truck.] Hey! [She walks towards the Ice Cream and askes the Ice Cream man for the ice cream and gets it.] Thank you!

Little Boy: [Gets excited]

Leni: I think this belongs to you. [Smiles then she hands the ice cream to the little boy.]

Little Boy: YAY! [Licks it]

Leni: Woah, slow down.

Little Boy: You're the best!

Leni: I don't know any other Lenis. Byeee, enjoy the ice cream! [Runs back to the backyard.] Uh...where is everyone? [Goes back to the kitchen, then goes to the living room.]

Leni: There you guys are!

[Everyone screams]

Lori: We saw you. You did great, Leni! Try to improve your attitude a bit more.

Leni: I will. Can I have my cigarette back?

Lincoln: Not so fast. We saw the whole thing.. It's only 2 o' clock. Do more things by 5, you get it back.

Leni: [She goes back outside, does a walk in the city, hoping to find someone who needs help.]

?: Hey, blondie! I need some help with my car!

Leni: Hmm? Car? I don't know how to fix a car.

?: That's a shame. I was looking forward to that basketball game with my niece.

Leni: Hey, I know someone. My sister Lana! She's like, an amazing mechanic! Luckily, I have her business card! [smiles]

?: Eh..have it…

Leni: Oh….ok?

Heather: What's taking so long?! C'mon, I wanna make it in time for the basketball game! It starts at 4!

?: Let me figure something out first!

Leni: Who was that? It's voice sounded so familiar…

Heather: Loud? It is you!

Leni: Heather?

Heather and Leni [In unison]: What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?

?: Okay. Can we not?

Leni: I'm not here to create beef, all I wanted to do is help your friend.

Heather: She's my aunt. Auntie Camilla.

Leni: Oh and I didn't ask if that was your aunt or not. [Walks towards to Aunt Camilla]

Heather: [Groans]

Leni: [Gets out her phone and calls Lana.]

[Then Lana shows up in the scene with her work stuff.]

Lana: Ladies, I'll take care of this. [After several minutes working on the car, it starts working again.]

Aunt Camilla: Oh sweetheart! Thank you!

Lana: Not a problem.

Heather: How can a little kid fix a car?

Lana: Because why not? [Walks away]

Leni: Have fu-

[Heather and her aunt have already left]

Leni: Dang it.

[She walks away, search for more help]

Leni: 1 down, uh...4 to go?

Random Person: My cat's stuck in the tree! Help! Help!

Cat: [Cries for help]

Leni: Oh no! I gotta save that poor kitty! [She runs to the tree, takes a deep breath, and starts climbing her way up.]

Random Person: Yay!

[But she almost slips but she gotten her grip, she sees the cat immediately and picks it up and holds it in her hand climbs back down.]

Random Person: Ahhh! Thank, thank you! [Hugs Leni]

Leni: You're totally welcome. [Hands the cat back to the owner]

Random Person: [smiles]

Leni: Bye! Make sure to be safe with it next time! [Walks away]

Random Person: I will! [Hugs the cat with love]

Leni: Now, it's 2 down, 3 to go! I'm gonna go to the mall, there's probably more people who need help.

[At the Royal Woods Mall..]

Leni: O-M Gosh! Should I get the new fragrance that just came out! On Social Media, people were talking all about it! I heard if you mix it with the Cherry fragrance, it'll make the perfect scent. Ahhh…[She digs around her purse if she has any money, not sadly no.] Crap. [She continues walking around the mall but she saw Antonia inside of the tattoo parlor.]

[She looks though the glass windows and sees Antonia getting a tattoo.]

Leni: Oooh...I guess her dad did say yes again. I wonder what tattoo she's getting this time.

?: Hey, Leni!

Leni: Ahhh! [Turns around, reveals to be Becky]

Becky: Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing here in the mall? I'm going to see the new action movie that came out.

Leni: Dang it, Becky. Why does everyone like to scare me?! It's like the 1,000th time this week! And eh, I figured there will be people that need help in here like, carrying shopping bags or whatsoever..

Becky: I don't know. Gonna catch you later! [Runs to the movie theater]

Leni: Alright..

[She walks a couple more store blocks until she goes into a clothing store and sees Chaz.]

[She sees Chaz folding and putting away clothes, she walks towards him, and starts helping him.]

Chaz: Leni? Why are you helping me?

Leni: Oh, because my siblings want me being nice for 3 hours, then I'll get my cigarette back.

Chaz: You're smoking?!

Leni: Yes. It really calms my nerves. I can't resist it.

Chaz: Look, it's not good to smoke. I don't want anything bad happen to you.

Leni: [Sighs then continues helping Chaz]

[3 minutes later..]

Leni: There! All done.

Chaz: Thank you, Leni..

[They hug each other]

Leni: You're welcome. [Walks out of the store.] 3 down! 2 to go! You know what, meh, I'm gonna just go home.

[Around 20 minutes later, back in the Loud house, the Louds are watching the news and of course, Leni was on there.]

Katherine Mulligan: [From the TV] I am Katherine Mulligan, bringing you latest report, that a cat that has rescued from a tree by the Royal Woods mall! We are very happy including the owner of the calico feline, Florence Perkins.

Florence: I'm so happy! I would love to thank the girl who saved it! She had blonde and red hair, and a top tank top.

Lincoln: That's Leni!

Lori: Shhh..

[Continues watching it]

Florence: And Mr. Patches is happy too. Are you?

Mr. Patches the Calico cat: Meowww…

Katherine Mulligan: Adorable! The girl who saved the cat, you are a hero!

[A couple seconds, Leni comes in, tiredly and falls to the ground.]

Luna: Dude! You were on the news! Come look!

[She gets up and walks to the TV.]

Leni: Hey...I don't see me...you lied Luna! How could you?!

Lincoln: No, she means by some lady called Florence or something said "Thank you for saving my cat" and what's her name called you an hero!

Leni: [smiles] Really? I don't know what to say…

Luan: You know, you're always an everyday hero to our hearts.

Lana: [Whispers] When she's not being a witch.

Leni: Awww! Give me a hug!

[Loud kids get excited and hug Leni]

Leni: Can I get my cigarette back?

Lori: I-

Leni: Oh wait, I remember It's in my other pocket! I have a pack. I'm not stressed, I'm gonna be in my room, video chatting with Malik. Byeee! [goes to her room.]

[She gets to her flops on her bed, kicks off her feet and gets her computer and turns it and gets excited, goes to the video-chatting app and calls her boyfriend, hoping he would answer.]

Leni: OM-Gosh! I cannot wait to talk to Malik..[blushes]

Malik: [On the computer screen, minding his business.]

Leni: Hey baby boy!

Malik: [Turns around] Oh! Sorry Leni, can't talk now, I'm taking my little brother to his soccer game. Would you like watch him play?

Leni: I just got home...you know what. I'm gonna go for your brother. [smiles at Malik]

Mailk: See you soon. I love you.

Leni: Okay! [She shuts her computer down and gets ready to go.] What should I wear? I don't wanna change too much through….hey! I know! [Gets off her bed, looks for her jersey.] Hmm, where is my favorite Jersey? [She looks in her closet, sadly no.] Ugh! Where is it?!

[She runs downstairs to tell everyone about her missing jersey.]

Leni: OM-Gosh! You guys have you seen my favorite white Jersey?!

Lincoln: No.

Lori: Nope and I don't care.

Leni: Me and Malik are going out in an hour! I gotta look my best!

[Then Rita and Lynn Senior came into the house with laundry bags, looking tirely.]

Leni: Mom and Dad! You guys seen my Jersey?

Rita and Lynn Senior: [shudder] Uh…what jersey?!

Leni: Guys, I'm not that dumb, tell me now.

Lynn Senior: Well...you know that Jersey that you signed by a famous basketball player in Detroit last year..we-we washed it and turned pink! Please don't be mad.

Leni: You did what now?!

Lynn Jr: Uh...we're gonna be in our rooms...and uh, yeah. [All the Loud kids expect for Leni get up quietly from the couch and walk upstairs to their rooms.]

Rita: Don't worry, honeybun! We'll...get you a new jer-

Leni: NO! Don't call me "honeybun"! You guys ruined my favorite Jersey! How could you?! And DON'T touch my things ever again! [She sees the jersey and runs to her room and slams the door real hard.]

Lynn Senior: What are we gonna make it up for her?! She probably hates us! [Starts to weep.]

Rita: Oh, I don't know! Maybe we can figure something out together!

[Meanwhile in Lori and Leni's room, Lori was minding her own business and Leni was sitting there on her bed upset about her favorite jersey ruined.]

Leni: Those idiots ruined it…at least I can still wear the shirt I'm currently wearing. [smiles a bit]

Lori: Hey Leni! Do you wanna watch more "Weirder Things" with me? They just came out with an new episode!

Leni: Do I! [She goes to Lori's bed and go under the covers and start watching the episode with her.]

[1 hour later…]

Leni: I hope Missy makes it in the next episode. Now I'm sad again.

Lori: Who knows, hun?

[A car hunks from outside.]

Lori: Is that your boyfriend?

Leni: [Gets out of her sister's bed and walks towards to the window and looks.] Hey, it is! Bye Lori! See ya later! [As she walks out of the room, Lori runs after her and pulls her.]

Lori: Where are you exactly going?

Leni: To watch Malik's brother go play soccer.

Lori: Sounds boring...in my opinion.

Leni: I didn't ask for your opinion. [She walks off]

[Next scene switches to Leni and Malik at a Middle School field, sitting down on the bleachers watching Malik's little brother play for his team.]

Leni: Yay! Go Roosters! [Then turns back to Malik] Which number is he?

Malik: He's number 5. Maybe after practice is over, we can go get some pizza.

[Him and Leni cuddle with each other.]

Leni: That sounds great! [Sighs sadly]

Mailk: What's wrong? Did I do something? I hope not…[Suddenly feels sad]

Leni: No, it's not you. My parents ruined my favorite jersey, I got it signed in Detroit last year by a famous basketball player.

Mailk: I'm sorry that it happened to you. Something similar also happened to me, my dad's varsity jacket that he gotten in college, he pasted it down to me then one day, some jerk had stolen it after I put it in my locker.

Leni: That's horrible. I hope it returns to you someday.

Mailk: Same. My dad and I were really upset that day. That varsity jacket really meant a thing to us.

Leni: I hate seeing you sad, be happy that you're with me.

Mailk: [Frowns then smiles, then they start kissing.]


	5. Chapter 5: Break Up With Ur GF, Im Bored

Leni: Whoever took your dad's varsity jacket is gonna pay! [Pounds her fist]

Mailk: Let's not worry about the jacket, baby girl. And continue watching the game.

Leni: Okie dokie.

[After the practice, they're waiting in the car for Malik's little brother to come.]

Leni: I'm gonna go outside and smoke.

Mailk: Me too. [They get out of the car and start taking out the cigarettes and starting smoking.]

?: Hey, you can't smoke here! There are children there and you and your friend are breaking the school property. Drop the cigarettes!

Leni: The kids are still in the locker room! We're not close to the building and nope.

?: Excuse me, young lady? Drop it. If you and your friend don't, you guys will be in serious trouble.

Mailk and Leni: Crap.

[Suddenly a boy appears in the scene.]

Boy: Hey, Mr. Peters, Lay them off. They didn't do any harm. I mean, they were just smoking by the car but not by the school. They parted at least 3 feet from it.

Mr. Peters: [Sighs] Fine. [Then he walks away.]

Leni: Thank you! Who are you anyway?

Boy: I'm your brother-in-law.

Leni: So you're Malik's brother right?

Boy: No duh. My name is Michael. Dd I tell you that Mailk is very lucky to have you. [He stares at Leni with an flawing look on his face, clearly he has an crush on Leni.]

Mailk: Dude, don't crush on my girlfriend! I mean she may be hot but she belongs to me and ONLY me.

Leni: I don't wanna be like Lori with Clyde. Please, no.

Mailk: You won't.

Michael: Ugggghh. Can we just go get pizza already? My feet are killing me from playing!

[Leni and Mailk drop their cigarettes, they all get into the car, drive off to the next location which is the pizzeria.]

[They are at the Pizzeria, Michael is drooling over the greasy, cooked pizza especially the Pepperoni covered pizza.]

Michael: Oh...Can I get that pepperoni flavored?

Mailk: Yeah, sure. [Turns to Leni] What do you want?

Leni: Pineapple please.

Michael: Pineapple?! That's my 2nd favorite pizza topping! We're like you know, twins. [Does his cool smile at Leni]

Leni: Nope.

Mailk: [Groans]

[After a little awhile, they finally gotten their pizza and ate it but unfortunately, Leni was very hungry, she haven't eaten since she was at Antonia's house, she gobbled up the pizza.]

Mailk: Woah, slow down, Leni!

[She stops then, suddenly stomach grumbles]

Leni: Oh? [Suddenly, she has the urge to go to the bathroom. So she ran to the bathroom and did her business, then comes back to her table.] I guess I ate the pizza too fast. I really hate it when it happens.

Mailk: We all do.

Leni: So, Mailk. I've been like, thinking for awhile that I should throw a little "Back To School" party, what do you think?

Mailk: Yes! Let's be honest, sis, It would be lit though. Should we have at my crib or yours?

Leni: [Thinks] Maybe at my house. What should be the theme actually?

Mailk: Let's talk about in the car.

Michael: Heeyyy, can I come? I can make your-

Leni: NO! Not in your dreams!

Michael: I stan a sis that has a savage personality.

Leni and Mailk: [Unison] Oh, take a hike, bruh.

Michael: Whatever. [He takes out his phone and starts going on Instagram.]

Malik: So,uh, anyways, what should be the theme of the party? I was thinking maybe Gucci.

Leni: [Thinks for a second then the perfect idea comes to mind.] Honestly, I think I should just have an normal party. Instead of those rich kids parties because I ain't one of them and I wanna have it next Friday night!

Mailk: Nice. I'll see you there, boo. Of course.

Leni: Who should we invite? Duh, my siblings, Becky, Dana and Chaz and a couple kids from school.

Mailk: Dude, can we talk more about when we get home?

Leni: Oh, sorry.

[After Malik and Michael finished their pizzas, they went to take Leni back home and went home, there at her own house, as usla, Leni walks in quietly.]

[One of the Loud siblings noticed her walking in.]

Lincoln: Leni? Are you okay after the jersey thing? [Walks towards her..]

Leni: Yeah, I found out that my own boyfriend had it worse than me. I wanna apologize to mom and dad. Where are they?

Lincoln: In their rooms, crying.

Leni: [Sighs then goes to their room.]

[There, Rita and Lynn Senior are both weeping on their beds holding eachother.]

Leni: [Conflicted] Mom? Dad?

Rita: Yes? [She and Lynn Senior lookup to see a apologetic Leni.]

Leni: [She walks to their bed and sits in the middle.] I'm sorry for yelling at you guys about my jersey. It actually looks cute now. I like the pink. It might clash with my new hair lol.

Lynn Senior: Do you love us again? We're sorry for ruining your favorite jersey! [Starts crying again]

Leni: Of course, I love you guys again. I would never hate my parents, and shh...it's okay. Cry on my shoulder. [Lynn Senior grabs her shoulder and cries on it.]

Lynn Senior: [Stops crying, wipes away his tears.] I'm so glad you forgive us. How about we make it up for you. [Breathes] You can get your belly pierced.

Leni: What?! Really?! [Squeals] Thank thank you guys! I've been waiting 16 years for this...and it finally came! When should I get it?

Rita: Maybe this week.

Leni: And is it gonna hurt?

Rita: [shrugs] I never had my belly done before so I don't know, sweetheart.

Leni: Okay. See ya guys.[She gets up from the bed and walks out of her parents room.]

[Later on tonight, The Louds are seen in the living room with PJs on.]

Lori: So, what movie are we watching tonight!

Lola: We should watch " A Mermaid Tale"!

Lynn: Nah, we should watch The Game: it's way better than some lame girly stuff.

Lola: Hey! Did I ask for your opinion?!

Lori: Guys!

Lana: We should watch "Shrek" Raise your hand if you wanna watch it?

[7\11 Loud kids had raised their hands.]

Lori: Now who wants to watch The Game?

[4\11 raised their hands]

Lori: Okay! "Shrek" wins!

Lola: Aw, man! We're gonna watch that? We always-

Leni: Lola, if you're gonna complain how you shut it or go to you room? I mean, like, nobody's forcing you to watch it.

Lincoln: Preach, Leni, preach.

Lola: [Groans and sits on her pillow.]

[The movie starts playing and everyone's watching it, a little later, a scene from the movie is shown now.]

Lincoln: Here comes the best part!

Lori: What best part?

Lisa: Where Shrek gets out of his house, the song called "All Star" will play.

Lori: I don't get it.

Lincoln: It become a big meme awhile back! Shhh...it's starting!

[All of the kids expect for Lori start singing the song.]

Lori: [Groans]

Lincoln: [singing] HEY NOW, YOU'RE AN ALLSTAR!

Lori: Ugh…fine, I'll join. [rolls her eyes with annoyance then sings along and the song finishes.]

Lynn: WOOOO! That was fun!

Leni: Yeah, totes!

Lincoln: Everyone sit down! The movie's back on!

[A many,many minutes later, the movie ends and movie night is over, the kids going to their room while talking to each other.

Luan: They should make a movie about me! Where I prank the whole town of Royal Woods! Everybody would pay big bucks for that!

Leni: You wish.

[Sunday morning in the house, everyone is coming down for breakfast, but they aren't looking too good at this moment.]

Leni: It's so damn cold in here.

Lori: [slaps Leni]

Leni: Ow! What was that for?!

Lori: Stop cursing!

[All of the Loud kids shiver and walk slowly.]

Lisa: Apparently, it's about to be October next month, that's why you guys are shivering, including me. [She shivers]

Lincoln: October? Guys, do you wanna have a Halloween party this year? Remember last year's Halloween, it was awesome! We taught the football guys a lesson!

Leni: I was more thinking it could be a Back-To-School party.

Lincoln: Nice! When are you having it? Are we invited?

Leni: Of course. Next Friday. It's gonna be lit.

Lori: Ugh, I'm so tired of hearing that word, It needs to die off.

Leni: That's your problem. [She goes to the kitchen with the others.]

[The next scene goes to a grey townhouse, and a pink ferrari rolls down the concrete, before you knew it, yes Heather comes out of it, she puts on lipstick and walks upstairs to the townhouse.]

Heather: Hmm, [Rings the doorbell.] [Plays with a strand of her hair while waiting.]

[Suddenly someone answers, it reveals to be Mailk.]

Malik: [Surprised] Heather, what you're doing here? [Coughs]

Heather: I heard you were ill and I wanted to take care of you while your parents are at work.

Malik: Really? Are you sure about that?

Heather: Enough questions! Now let me in.

Mailk: Okay.

[Heather walks in throws her heels on the shoe mat, and smiles, then sits on the couch.]

Mailk: Uh...nevermind.

Heather: So, Leni Loud. That chick you're currently going out with? Yeah, she's total mess and a liar.

Mailk: Huh? [Lays down the other couch.]

Heather: Oh, she doesn't brush her teeth everyday, she used you for popularity, she obviously doesn't love you, she's the dumbest person you've ever meet, and she said you are a..

[Malik's mother comes in and starts vacuuming the carpet, basically it blocks out what word Heather said.]

Mailk: What?! What did she just say?!

Heather: A ugly [dolphin cry]!

Mailk: Bruh! Are you serious?! We haven't even been dating for week! This is what she calls me?! Tell her that we're done. [Sneezes] Now make me a [sneezes] chicken noodle soup!

Heather: I will! [She turns around and does a devilish grin and goes into the bathroom.] Oh wait, I don't have Leni's phone number...I know. [She gets out of the bathroom, and Malik already asleep.] Wow, that fast?

[She finds Malik's phone from the coffee table, and tries to not make a sound, and tiptoes into the bathroom,.]

Heather: The tea is already start! [She opens up Malik's phone and calls Leni.] Answer already!

[While back at the Loud House, Leni is doing her business.]

Leni: Malik? [Answers it] Hey, babe! How are you doing?

Heather: [Mimics a guy's voice] Leni. I just wanna tell you, we're done!

Leni: [Very confused] Wha...wha..

Heather: Sis, let's spill the tea, you look the Walmart version of Carol Pingrey! And oh my, Carol has the body that any girl would die for. And your fashion sense, girl, you need some help from the fashion police, honestly a 3 year old has better fashion sense than you sister and you are a [censored beep].

Leni: [mad] WHAT?! This is this true?! We haven't even been dating for a week! Screw you, Malik. I want a breakup, like forever. [She hangs up starts crying.]

Heather: Ha. Sorry not sorry. Muahaha!

[The scene fades to black, goes back to The Loud House, Lincoln and Clyde were in Linc's room, playing Ace Savvy cards.]

Lincoln: Hey Clyde! Pay attention!

Clyde: [On his phone doing some things.]

Lincoln: [Grabs his phone] Go! Flip your card!

Clyde: I was stalking Lori's in-I mean, looking at cat pictures! [Flips the card over] I got One Eyed Jack.

Lincoln: Alright. I go-

[The boys suddenly hear Leni crying loudly in the bathroom, so they ran to the bathroom.]

Lincoln: What's wrong, sis?

Clyde: [sings] An angel cried, oh, she cried-

Lincoln: No "Sweetener"! And Clyde, be serious!

Clyde: Oh! Leni, what happened?

Leni: [She uncovers her face, revealing grey eyeshadow and tears running down her cheeks.] Maik and I broke up! [Crying]

Lincoln: What?! How can that happened?! You guys just started dating!

Leni: Apparently, he thinks Carol is much hotter than me! bish please, and he said that I was a dumb-you know what.

Clyde and Lincoln: [Surprised]

Lincoln: That is not a man! More like a butthead!

Clyde: Agreed!

Leni: No, you guys don't have to help me. I'll be strong and know it. [Wipes away her tears and sniffles]

Lincoln: We helped Lori, we helped you to get your job back!

Clyde: Yeah! We're gonna tell Malik who's boss! You're too good for him! Where does he live?

Leni: [Gets up from the toilet and whispers to Lincoln.]

Lincoln: Alright. Now let's deal out some justice!

Clyde: Yeah!

[They transform into their superhero counterparts and run out of the door, but Clyde tripped over Leni's leg.]

Clyde: Uh, sorry! [Runs out of the bathroom.]

Leni: [Shrugs and continues crying.]

[Downstairs, in the main room.]

Lincoln: I'm gonna write down the address of Malik's house. [He finds a pen from the ground and starts writing on his hand.] Let's just go!

[The guys run out of the Loud House and start walking to Malik's house, luckily Malik's house was at least next to the new restaurant that just opened.]

Lincoln: Thank god that his house isn't that far. Imagine us walking like almost 2 hours to that guy's house?

Clyde: Dang, to be honest, we wouldn't make it.

Lincoln: Yep.

[20 minutes later, they made to Malik's townhouse.]

Clyde: Who's pink car is that?

Lincoln: I don't know.

[They get to the top of stairs and pound on the door.]

Clyde: Open up!

Lincoln: MAILK! WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE!

[Then Malik's neighbors start opening their windows and wondering what was the ruckus going on, other neighbors starting complaining.]

Random Neighbor: Hey! Quiet down y'all! I'm trying to sleep here!

Lincoln: Sorry!

[Then inside of Malik's house, someone finally opens up, reveals Malik's mom.]

Clyde: Who are you? His sister? Aunt?

Malik's mother: [confused] What? No.. I'm his mother. Who are you two ragamuffins doing here? I don't recall seeing a white haired boy and his friend?

Lincoln: We're here to have a little chat with your son.

Malik's mother: Uh, Malik! Your friends are here!

Malik: [He walks from his room and coughs a bit and sees Lincoln and Clyde.] Wha...is that Leni's brother? I don't know the afro kid.

Lincoln: I am Ace Savvy and this is [points at Clyde] 1 Eyed Jack! Don't play innocent, I know what you did to my sister!

Mailk: She talked crap about me! I didn't do nothing to her!

Lincoln: What did she say then, Mr. Butthead!

Mailk: She said I was a [dolphin cry] and she used for me popularity! This made my day even worst.

Lincoln: And you called her a dumb-you-know what!

Malik: Never did or never will! Now get outta my house! Stop accusing me of crap I didn't do! [Frowns]

Clyde: Lincoln, I'm scared. [He goes behind Lincoln.]

Lincoln: I'm not scared of you! Come at me like a man not a baby!

Mailk: Grrr! [He pushes Lincoln and Clyde on the ground, luckily the family had rug carpeting.]

[Fades to black, then Lincoln is opening up his eyes.]

Lincoln: What happened?

Clyde: [opening his eyes as well] Oh, I don't know, where are we?

Lincoln: My head hurts. Still at Malik's house. [Looks at the time] Oh! 10: 59!

Clyde: Wait, [Turns to Lincoln] Malik said he didn't say nothing about Leni, or...Leni said Mailk said something about her. Hmm…

Lincoln: Oh…this is really confusing my brain.

[They suddenly hear a girl laughing, in other room.]

Lincoln and Clyde: [unison] Huh? [They run to the next room, and opened the door, and it was Heather.]

Heather: [Gasps] Crap. Wh-what are you guys doing in here?! I would like some peace and quiet!

Lincoln: Shut it! Do you have anything to do with the Mailk and Leni breakup?

Heather: [faking] No..I don't know them. I-

Clyde: THEN why are you in his house?!

Heather: Uh…to take care of him?

Lincoln: Mmm...mmm.

Clyde: You said you don't know them! How can be taking care of someone you don't know!

Lincoln: We're not dummies! You're clearly lying! Liar, liar pants on fire!

Heather: [Sighs sadly] Fine! You wanna hear the truth?! Leni didn't really say those things to Mailk, I lied and I pretended to be a guy to fool Leni.

Lincoln: Why would you do that?

Heather: Because, before Leni become popular in school, I was the popular one. I had the most followers on Insta, had alot of friends, a caring boyfriend, a model then all of the sudden, some person made me a rumor that made my popularity to a 100 to a 50..Leni comes in and starts stealing my spotlight away! I was jealous of her..

Clyde: We can see.

Lincoln: We get it you were jealous, but it doesn't mean you have ruin Leni's love life. How about you start over and be friends with Leni, and tell what actually happened. [He and Clyde hug Heather.]

Heather: Thanks, guys. I shouldn't be so rough on them,. Karma is probably gonna come hit me like a wrecking ball.

Clyde: Great. It's good to say sorry than not to say it at all. [He smiles]

Lincoln: So, uh, we better go.

Clyde: Yeah. [Him and Lincoln are about to leave but then Mailk comes in.]

Mailk: Heather. I just heard from the other room. You are a fiend girl, I can't believe making this crap up just to get attention! I will call Leni and tell us that we're gonna make up. And NO, we're never getting back together, heck, I even wished that we never even dated! Leni is much hotter than you, sister and she's genuinely sweet unlike you!

[Lincoln and Clyde look at eachother with surprised faces .]

Lincoln: [Whispers] Roasted.

Clyde: Ouch.

Heather: [She doesn't make a peep at all,just walks away and drives off.]

Mailk: I'm so sorry that I fought you Lincoln and your friend. I was just upset and mad because I was that stupid enough to believe, Heather. I just wanna talk to my girlfriend!

Lincoln and Clyde: [Unison] We forgive you.

[Meanwhile at The Loud House, Leni is taking a shower in the bathroom, looking heartbroken.]

Leni: [Sighs] I'm gonna stay strong. [Then her phone rings, she gets out of the shower and wraps herself in a towel and answers it.] Ugh, it's Mailk. Delcine. [Swipes it.]

Mailk: She didn't answer it.

Lincoln: Try it the second time. She still might be mad about what happened.

[Mailk tries the second time, then again Leni keeps declining, it goes over and over until Leni finally swipes "accept"]

Leni: [Groans] What do you want, Mailk? Leave me alone. We're through.

Mailk: [On the phone] Leni, listen. I never talked about you, or you never talked about me, it was all Heather Rodriguez! Your brother told me why she did that because, she was jealous of your popularity.

Leni: WHAT!? No wonder you sounded a bit weird when she was pretending to be you. I'm so sorry, Mailk. Can we please go back being boyfriend and girlfriend without bullies?

Mailk: Of course, Leni. [Kisses her through the phone.]

Leni: [Blushes]

Clyde: [From the phone] Yes! They're back together!

Lincoln:[From the phone] And we saved the day, well, kinda.

Leni: This is, like amazing! Can I have some privacy please?

Mailk: Sure. [Hangs up]

Lincoln: We're happy for you, Mailk. Heather is nothing than piece of crud.

Malik: So true.

[Everything was back to normal and 1 week later…]

Leni: OM-Gosh! I'm totes loving my belly button piercing! And everything is set for the party; Strawberry punch, check, DJ?, where is he?

Luna: The original DJ you got wasn't feeling good, so I'm gonna fill in for him.

Leni: No, that's good! I'll find someone else!

Luna: Not cool, dude. [She walks away with a frown on her face.]

Lori: So, Leni, are you sure you're gonna handle this party? It's probably gonna be pretty big.

Leni: Lori, don't worry! It's gonna be alright!

Lori: [Sighs] Fine..

Leni: Now what's missing…

[The doorbell rings, and Leni opens it, revealing Leni's other friend, Becky.]

Leni: BECKY! [Hugs her tightly] Girl, I missed you!

Becky: Me too! I'm so excited for this party!

Leni: It feels like, forever since we talked, I've been busy snatching wi- uh I mean, sewing dresses!

Becky: [confused] Uh..okay.. Anyways, I'm going to get everything else set up, is that okay?

Leni: Of course, Beckeh. [Giggles]

Becky: [Walks away with a confused look on her face.]

[Then next, the living room had a food tray, some fruit bunch, party lights hung up, some decorations up.]

Lincoln: Awesome! Let's get this party lit!

Leni: Yay! [She runs and hits the actual living room lights and turns on the party nights and starts the music.]

[At that right moment, everyone shows up and rocks the night away.]

Antonia: Leni, you did a great of putting this party together and I must say, you got some good taste in music, thanks to us.

Leni: Yeah, honestly, I'm glad that you introduced to rap, I think pop music these days are getting boring.

Antonia: Don't we all? I'm gonna go get some more soda. [She walks away to the buffet.]

Leni: I love this girl. [Smiles then continues drinking the fruit punch.]

Mailk: Hey, babe.

Leni: Oh! Hi, Malik. Like, how's the party? Are you enjoying it?

Malik: [Kisses Leni on the cheek, she blushes]

Leni: And Mailk can you help with some my fashion designs?

Mailk: You do fashion designs while you're at a party? That's kinda strange when you think about it.

Leni: Yeah, enough chit chat! [She pulls Malik by his arm and goes upstairs.]

Mailk: Woooaaahhh!

[Lincoln is there by the DJ booth, taking music requests from the guests and etc.]

Partygoer: Hey, white hair, can you play "Find Your Love"?

Lincoln: [With headphones on, then takes them off] WHAT!?

Partygoer: [Goes to Lincoln and whispers to him.] Find Your Love!

Lincoln: Okay! [He goes on his iPod and starts playing the song.]

Partygoers: WOOOOOOO!

Partygoer #2: 7 year old me is shook.

[Meanwhile, Luna was using the bathroom, as she was walking back to the party, she saw Sam right there talking to her friends in the dining room.]

Luna: Sam? [She gets very excited and starts looking for her through the crowd of people, then she finds Sam.]

Sam: [Turns around and sees Luna right there with a crooked, sorta smile.] Oh! Hey Luna! What's rockin'?

Luna: Sam, I..[She freezes and falls.]

Sam: Luna, are you okay there? [Luna still stays frozen and confused of what just happened then she goes back talking to her friends.]

[Later on, the party is getting more lit until someone had to kill it, and you know it was.]

Mr. Grouse: [Yelling from his bedroom window] Hey Louds! KEEP DOWN THE NOISE!

[Of course, nobody cared or heard, so he groans and starts walking towards The Loud House and pounds the door.]

[The partygoers keep partying until Lori wanted everybody to listen up.]

Lori: [yells] EVERYONE! LITERALLY SHUT UP!

[Everyone stays frozen, Lori opens the door, seeing a tired and frustrated Mr. Grouse]

Lori: Hey Mr. Grouse? What seems to be the trouble?

Mr. Grouse: Your racket is too loud! Please keep it down, if you don't, I will call the police on you people. [Grumbles and shuts the door.]

Lori: You heard him! Please keep it low. We don't want to be involved with the police, promise everyone?

[Partygoers agreed with Lori.]

[Then Lincoln starts turning on the music but he lowers it this time, continues partying.]

Leni: Ugh, what happened? [She walks down the stairs.]

Lori: We were blasting music too loud then Mr. Grouse came over, said, "Keep it down before I'll call the cops." or whatever he said and why do you look like you wrestled a bear?

Leni: [lying] Uh...cause I did!

[Then Malik comes down the stairs, looking the same as Leni.]

Lori: Uh..I'm not gonna even ask what happened to him also..[Walks away and slowly into the crowd.]

[Leni and Mailk shrug.]

Leni: But it was totes amazing!

[Outside of the Loud House, Heather is seen with a hot pink dress on and looking nervous, she takes an keep breath and starts walking to house, there she presses the doorbell.]

Leni: Huh? I'll get it. [She opens the door, revealing a nervous looking Heather.] Who invited you?!

Heather: Myself, I heard people talking abo-

Leni: Just be quiet and come in.

Heather: Er...okay. [She goes inside, everyone stops what they're doing and starts looking at one another.]

Lola: Lame! She clearly doesn't want you here after you did to her!

Heather: Call me "lame" more time before I'm gon-

Leni: You're not gonna do nothing to her.

Heather: I just came to say sorry and have fun not to start a fight.

Leni: For what?

Heather: I'm sorry for making you and Malik breakup. I was just jealous how you gotten popular…

Leni: I don't know if I wanna forgive, you really tore my heart…

Heather: Please! I'm really sorry, Leni. I don't do it again.

Leni: [Thinks it over] Alright. I forgive you!

Heather: YAY! Can we be friends?

Leni: Of course! [They hug each-other, thinking in her head] Ew!

Heather: [Thinking in her head, as well.] Idiot.

[Then the frenemies just stand there looking awkward and pretended that nothing happened.]

Partygoer #4: I expected girl fights not...this!

Leni: Ha! You thought this feud would be over! Like, bish please!

Heather: Wha…?

Leni: This is for making me and Malik break up! [She gives Heather a big slap.]

Everyone: Ooooooooooooohhh! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Heather: Ah, my god. It hurts so much.

Leni: This is what you get for messing with me! I don't play!

[Far away in the back.]

Becky: [Under her breath] That's not Leni at all.

Antonia: [whispers] I taught her that.

Heather: [Gets up, puts on lipstick and starts attacking Leni.]

[A fight cloud appears and the 2 girls are fighting.]

Crowd: LENI! LENI! LENI! LENI! LENI!

[After the fight ends, and guess who won the fight? Ponder on that, at the same moment someone knocked on the door.]

Antonia: Woah!

Leni: I won the fight! Stupid Heather won't be messing with me anytime soon. [Giggles]

Heather: Whatever, I don't even care anymore, Leni. You win. [Tries to get up but can't do it at the moment.]

Leni: Well, get out of my house, you tramp.

Heather: Ugh! [Limps her way out but she sees Rita and Lynn Senior.]

Leni: Hey, mom and dad.

Rita: We found out what happened…

Leni: Are we in trouble?!

Rita: Well, not really. Please stop making so much noise everyone? Me and father came home early, and Mr. Grouse told us about everything and why do you look like you got mauled by a bear?

Leni: Let's not change the topic! And yeah, we will.

Lynn Senior: What did you do to Heather! That poor thing!

Leni: Poor thing?! Seriously! She broke me and Mailk up and trashed my party! And I gave her a slap that she'll never forget.

Heather: It's true, I was jealous of your daughter, and wanted to get payback. [She sighs and limps out of the house.]

Leni: Since that's over with, can we go back to the party, people?!

[A little while later, the partygoers start heading for the door, some of them thanked Leni for the party, leaving a smile on her face.]

Leni: [squeals] I'm so happy that everyone had a awesome time!


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking Point

[It is now Monday morning at Royal Woods H.S, as Leni stepped foot into the building, the kids who attended her party, started crowding around her and the ones that didn't.]

Leni: Uh..what's going on?

Male Student: The part were you and Heather fought was the best thing of the party to be honest, and you WON. Every fight with Heather, she always ended up winning. Teach me your tricks?

Leni: Well, my new friends taught me!

Male Student: But still, sweet party, chica! [He walks out of the crowd]

[Then everyone starts to talk to at once.]

Leni: There's only one of me! Now everyone, let me go to class please!

[Crowd stops and Leni walks off to her class, then the next scene switches to her Algebra class.]

Leni: Hey! [She puts her homework on her teacher's desk and goes to her seat.]

Becky: [Whispers to Leni] Psst, your party was so cool. I have a question, who were those kids you were hanging out alot?

Leni: Antonia and her friends! They seem really fun, kind and bad! We did a lot of fun stuff this school year! I'll include you this time!

Becky: No! You betrayed me! Not to mention, you even cuss!

Leni: Like, what does me cussing have to with-

Becky: What happened to the old Leni? She used to be kind and funny and but all you do is smoke, cuss and fool around!

Leni: Becky!

Becky: No, I'm not going to be your friend anymore, goodbye Leni Loud. [She starts scooting her chair over to the other desk and frowns at Leni.]

Leni: [Gives Becky a rude finger gesture.]

Student: That's not nice! I'm gonna tell on you!

Leni: [Makes a face at an student.]

[The teacher comes in, and starts handing out work for the class.]

Mrs. Dawson: Good morning, my students! [Clears throat] Take out your Algebra book, turn to page 85 and get a piece of paper if you need to more room to write the equations. Now start!

[The class takes out their notebooks and school supplies, start working.]

[About an hour in the half later, the teacher said she had to use the bathroom, so she left everyone in charge.]

Female Student: Leni, are you gonna snatch Heather's weave next time she sees you?

Leni: [Turns around] I don't know her.

Kids: Ooooooooh!

Female Student: Dang, this is why I love the new you. More shady as ever.

Leni: I try too. [laughs]

Becky: [In her head] Ugh, look at her. That behavior; New Leni has taken over the old Leni. Goes back to solving some math problems]

Female Student: Not to mention, remember last week at Gym, where you dissed Natalie while we were outside? Yikes, she had it coming.

Leni: Yeah and she blocked me on Insta. I don't even follow her! [Her and everyone laughs.]

[Becky gets up from her desk to get a new pencil, but Leni saw her and stuck her foot out to trip Becky.]

Becky: Wha? [Trips over Leni's foot.]

[Everyone including Leni laughs and points at Becky]

Becky: [Groans] Owwwww….

Leni: Oopsie! My bad! [Laughs]

Becky: I'm okay, I just need a ice pack. [She gets up and gives Leni a dirty look and limps to the nurse.]

Student: You aren't allowed to leave the classroom!

Becky: In case, the teacher comes back, tell her that I went to the nurse. [Leaves]

Leni: [Takes out her phone and starts playing some songs from her playlist.]

Male Student #2: Is that new Alminem album that just came out?

Leni: Yeah, it is! I've been listening to it non-stop. It's better than his last album.

[Then a few kids got up from their desks, soon a few more then Leni herself.] [Everyone starts chatting and recording it, until the fun stops, Mrs. Dawson opens the door and looks shocked.]

The class suddenly stops what they're doing and gasps.]

Mrs. Dawson: What on earth is going on here?!

Leni: Just having fun, you have a problem with that?

Mrs. Dawson: Clearly I do. Now go back to your seats everyone!

[Some students go back to their seats expect Leni and the other kids.]

Leni: I think we're good. [Smiles]

Mrs. Dawson: Oh, you are giving me lip, Leni Loud? [She walks towards Leni.] I said go back to your seat right this instant!

Leni: Make me bish! You aren't my mom, so don't tell me what to do. [Again, she gives the teacher a rude gesture.]

[Class gasps, leaving Mrs. Dawson shocked]

Mrs. Dawson: You were always the sweetest students I've had until now! Meet me after school and I'm calling your parents!

Leni: Fine then.

Mrs. Dawson: [She gives Leni a angry stare] EVERYONE! NOW GO OPEN UP YOUR BOOKS RIGHT NOW!

[The class starts opening up their books again and they're scared.]

Leni: I think I need to use the-

Mrs. Dawson: SHUT IT UP!

Leni: Make me. [Laughs and runs out of the classroom]

Mrs. Dawson: Be right back. [She gets out of her desk and runs after Leni.]

Becky: I'm glad my chin is feeling much well. [She walks back to class but unexpectedly, Leni ran so fast that Becky spun and fell on her butt.]

Becky: Really?!

[Then everyone was minding their businesses in the hallway, they saw the chase scene going on, then went on for awhile, Mrs. Dawson stopped running and panting, for Leni, she kept going until she found the janitor's closet upstairs.]

[She pants and sees if Mrs. Dawson is in her sight, luckily Mrs. Dawson wasn't, so she drank some water inside of the water fountain and continued running.]

[Then she reached one of Lori's classes, peeking out of the window, she saw Lori talking to couple of kids, whom was Whitney and Dana was making some cookies, Leni goes inside.]

Lori: Uh...Leni? What are you doing in here? This is cooking class.

Leni: Sis, I'm trying to hide from Mrs. Dawson. [Sniffs] Is that the smell of chocolate chip cookie? Shh...don't tell anyone that I'm here, please.

Lori: We won't!.You should hide in the cabinet; It's about your size!

Leni: Great! [She runs to the cabinet and goes inside and closes the door.]

Dana: I wonder what happened with her and Mrs. Dawson?

[After little awhile, the coast was clear, and Lori reminded her that Mrs. Dawson wasn't nowhere to be seen for now, Leni came out of the cabinet.]

Lori: It's okay, Leni. Dana kept lookout for awhile, we didn't see her nowhere for the last 20 minutes. So you're free to go.

Leni: Alright. I was feeling cramped in there anyways. [She smiles back at Lori and leaves the classroom.]

[Guess who she sees…]

Leni: Aw, crap!

[It reveals an blonde 30-year-old looking woman, with red lipstick and she wasn't looking too happy at all.]

Mrs. Dawson: Leni, you thought you've never have to see me again. You just served 2 more hours to detention!

Leni: [She runs away]

Mrs. Dawson: Come back here, young lady! [Runs after Leni again.]

[It didn't end that long, Security Guards came and took Leni go to the principal's office.]

[Meanwhile, Leni was at the principal's office, Mrs. Dawson makes an phone call home to Leni's parents inform Leni's behavior in class.]

[Back in the Principal's Office, Leni was sitting on the chair looking bored. She was biting her almost-black painted nails.]

Leni: Ow! That hurts.

Principal: Miss Loud, quiet down please. [He is writing some notes and stuff.]

Leni: [Groans, she looks out of the autumn sunny afternoon window and whispers] I just wanna get out of here.

Principal: You'll get out as your Lunch period starts.

Leni: [Rolls her eyes and puts her head down.]

[3 hours later: End of the day…]

Leni: This sucks! I'm supposed to meet Mrs. Dawson at Detention at 2!

[Mailk comes into the scene]

Mailk: What happened, Leni?

Leni: I got detention for dancing in class and swearing at the teacher!

Mailk: Yikes! I wouldn't even do that though!

Leni: Will you help me, please?!

Malik: Sorry! I don't wanna get myself in trouble, babe. [Leaves]

Leni: UGH! Why don't people wanna help me?! [Whines a baby]

Lori: Well, it's a problem that you put yourself into. I don't wanna be in your bubble. If you stopped hanging with those kids, you've wouldn't not get detention. Bye, see you later! [Walks to her bus.]

Leni: What am I gonna do?

Mrs. Dawson: Go to detention!

Leni: [She sighs and walks down the hall with a frown on her face.]

[At the Detention room, Leni breathes in and out then she walks inside of the classroom and finds an seat.]

Mrs. Dawson: I don't want anyone to say a word! If y'all act up again, you will serve 2 MORE hours! I'll be right back, I have to get something from another teacher's room. [Leaves]

?: What are you here for?

Leni: Oh, I was cursing at the teacher and I danced in class and you?

?: I was here because I threw up on my teacher earlier.

Leni: Gross.

?: What's your name? I'm Ariana Brady. [Smiles]

Leni: Leni Loud.

?: I'm Ryan.

?: I'm Stephanie.

Leni: Why are Ryan and Stephanie in detention?

Ryan: We annoyed our Computer Lab teacher.

Stephanie: Yeah. I was baddie back in Middle School, I was hanging with some friends, and they pressured to smoke and yeah, you get it. I was literally the school bully. Everyone even the teachers were terrified of me. I got detention so many times...and then I, realised what I was doing wrong and went back to my old self

Leni: Oh…It's good to be on the rough edge, huh? I still want to back to my old self too but I think I'm permanently stuck like this!

Stephanie: I know how you feel, Leni, there's always a chance in our lives that we just wanna be someone else.

Ryan: And it suddenly hit me, you were the girl that fought that Heather girl at your party?

Leni: I swear everyone will knowing me for beating Heather…and wait, how did you know I had a party?

Ryan: Your party was blowing up on Insta on a week ago. Someone recorded the fight as it happened. The part where Heather screams made me pee my pants!

Leni: [Laughs] Well I taught that little b- you know what I mean.

Ryan: She made fun of my dog once!

Leni: What does that have with anything?

Ryan: I don't know. I just wanted to say something about it…

Leni: Well, I'm sorry she made fun of your dog. She called me stupid, ugly and fake and no guy would never date me because how I look and act but now, karma got back at her and she deserved it!

Stephanie: She thinks she's so perfect...with her ugly pink ferrari and her clothes look like a rainbow puked over her. Gross. And she looks like a clown with her makeup on!

Leni: I know right? And off topic, who's excited for this year's Haunted House?

Ariana: I don't know…

Ryan: Count me out, please.

Stephanie: I am!

Leni: I'm planning to go with a couple people. Like my dad, maybe my brother and his friend but they're totally crybabies and one of my other friends…

Stephanie: Can I come along with ya and your friends?

Leni: Duh and yeah, you can come with us!

Stephanie: Score!

[Then, Mrs. Dawson opened the door and come in and looks if anyone is behaving again.]

Mrs. Dawson: Good. Y'all behave while I was gone. Good. [She sits down and stares at everyone and starts typing some things on her computer.]

Leni: [Thinks: Hmm...I gotta get outta here! But how…? [She turns around and sees an window opened.] Hmm..

Mrs. Dawson: It's getting a bit chilly in here. [She comes towards the window and closes while Leni facepalms.] Much better.

Leni: [Thinks: Damn, I was gonna use it for our escape…]

[Mrs. Dawson goes back to doing her stuff.]

[A little while later, Mrs. Dawson had go to go the main office to get a couple of Teacher stuff.]

Leni: She's gone already more longer. Now let's go to freedom!

Ariana: She's gonna get mad at us! It's probably a good idea to st-

Leni: Listen to me, WE'RE GOING TO FREEDOM! AND NO BUTS ABOUT IT! [Ariana nods] She closed the window of it, but she didn't lock it, thankfully.

[Leni opens the window with her strength and smiles.] You ready?

Stephanie: [Shoves Leni and climbs out of the window.] Sorry.

[Then Leni goes, then Ariana and then lastly Ryan, Leni closes the window.]

Leni, Ariana, Stephanie and Ryan: [Unison] YAY! FREEDOM!

Leni: Now let's go before Mrs. Dawson catches us! [They ran away from the building.]

Stephanie: What's your phone number, Loud?

Leni: [whispers to her, then she writes it on a piece of paper, and Stephanie does the same.]

[Much later back at The Loud House.]

Lincoln: Mom? Where's Leni? She's not back yet, I'm kinda getting abit worried about it.

Rita: Oh, she served detention for misbehaving at school. [She continues washing dishes]

Lincoln: Yikes. What did she exactly do?

Rita: She swore at her teacher and acted inappropriate in class while the teacher was gone.

Lincoln:Woah! I wouldn't go that far! If you need me, I'll be in my room. [Goes upstairs.]

[Leni comes through the door and almost passes out] I'm so tired. [Pants]

Lynn Senior: You bad little thing!

Leni: [Looks up and sees a mad Lynn Senior]

Lynn Senior: [Raises his voice] What happened to my sweet baby girl?! Now you're gonna go swear at some teachers and act like a tramp?! What the heck is wrong with you?!

Rita: [Raises her voice, as well] I didn't raise you to be like that! And you're not going to that concert next Saturday! You're grounded for an month.

Leni: [Her face turns red and hits her dad.]

[The Loud kids and Rita gasped out of shock.]

Leni: [She frowns and runs away to her room.]

Rita: I have….no idea what just happened….[She helps Lynn Senior get up] I'm so sorry.

Lynn Senior: No, you didn't do it. My head starts so bad. [Starts crying]

Rita: [Feels bad and lets Lynn Senior cry on her shoulder.

Lincoln: It's ridiculous, how she thinks that she can act like that!

Lori: Exactly! I hope her grounding and detention teaches her a lesson.

[Meanwhile in the 2 older sisters room, Leni is seen gathering some clothes and some stuff and putting it in her bag.]

Leni: I need to get out of here, the place is already given me enough stress...I'll leave when everyone goes to bed.

[Later on that night, Leni is seen getting out of bed, getting her bag and phone, starts tiptoeing downstairs, but she slips on Cliff's cat toy, making a squeak and a crash. ]

Leni: [groans] Ugh..really Cliff? [Gets up and continues walking but she hears someone, she goes behind the jacket hanger and puts a sweater in front of her, hoping that no one wouldn't see her.]

[Rita goes to the bathroom to do her business, after she was done, went back to bed.]

[Leni, again tiptoes and gets her bag and starts walking out of the door and walks walking to her boyfriend house, after a while, she gets there and wonders how to get inside.]

Leni: I don't wanna be rude and just knock on their door at 1 in the morning. [Thinks] I know!

[She gets some little rocks and starts throwing at Malik's window.]

[In Malik's room, he was woken by his dog instead and he did hear mini rocks hitting his window, he got up and saw Leni, and goes downstairs to meet her there.]

[Leni smiles and goes to the front porch to greet him.]

Mailk: Leni, what are you doing here? We have school in the morning, man. [yawns]

Leni: I know but….can I stay with you for a little while? My family's been really annoying to me and I need a break.

Mailk: Yeah, you can stay with us, how long you want it to be. [He open the door for Leni]

Leni: Thanks, babe! [She sees Malik's dog on the rug.] O-M Gosh! He's so cute! [Gets down and starts rubbing his belly] He's adorable! I need him! What's his name?

Q

Malik: His name's Bruno. We had him since '09. So, where should you sleep, Living room or my room?

Leni: Duh, I wanna be in your room!

Mailk: Okay, whatever makes you happy. Now unpack your stuff and let's head back to bed.

Leni: [Goes upstairs with Mailk.]

[Later, Mailk's mom wakes up and then heads to her son's room to wake up him up, she noticed Leni and screams.]

Mailk's mother: Malik Robin Williams! Who in the world is this girl in your bed?!

[She shakes him and Leni to get them to wake up.]

Leni: [yawns]

Mailk: Mom...what are you doing in here? It's 4:00 in the morning!

Mrs. Williams: Who is THAT in your bed!?

Leni: I'm his girlfriend. And now leave us alone. You've ruined my dream, thanks a lot. [She grumbles and turns off the light]

Mrs. William: No! It doesn't matter if it's 4! Get out of the bed right now and wash your faces.

Leni: [She gets up, tirelessly and heads downstairs.]

Mailk: Damn…

Mrs. Williams: What was that?!

Mailk: Nothing! [Heads downstairs as well.]

[Much after...it is now eight in the morning back at The Loud House.]

Lana: That's weird, we haven't heard from Leni since yesterday.

Lucy: Sigh and she wasn't in her room…

Lori: Did she literally get kidnapped or worse?! [Gets scared]

Lincoln: Or maybe ran away because yesterday night's incident when she hit Dad in the face.

[Then, Lynn Senior walks downstairs and the kids crowd over him.]

Lori: Dad! Are you still okay?

Lynn Senior: The eye is still throbbing. Ow.

Luan: Aww. You poor thing. [Hugs him]

Lynn Senior: Aw, thanks kiddo. All teenagers get their phrases and especially sweethearts like Leni! [Starts softly crying again]

Lori: [She goes and comforts him as she feels bad for him.]

[With Malik…]

Malik: So, umm, what happened exactly with you?

Leni: [sighs] My parents give me a lecture about the behavior in Mrs. Dawson's class and they basically said I can't go to the concert next Saturday, and I hit my dad in the face.

Mailk: Since you started hanging out with us, don't you think you're taking this bit too far?

Leni: No, I'm not…

Malik: Well, I mean, you cursed at your own teacher, went on a wild chase…

Leni: Stop being such a cupcake! I like the new me! For the last time, I'm not gonna like nobody convince me!

Mailk: You gotta tone it down a bit before things get worse.

Leni: I just don't know when I'm going to stop...I already lost Becky, maybe my family. [Disappointed sign and sits at a couch.]

Mailk: If you listened to your that heart of yours.

Leni: [Sighs again, not knowing what to do.] And I wanna stay home today in case my family finds me! And I'm begging you! Please don't tell them that I'm here!

Malik: I won't. I took acting class last year, no need to be worried.

Leni: Oh. Okay. I'm gonna go take a shower.

Malik: Alright.

[Leni goes to Malik's room and getting some clothes from her bag and goes to the bathroom.]

[After, she feels toasty and warm and she flops on Malik's bed and takes an cat nap..]

[Many hours later...Leni was woken by police sirens.]

Leni: What the hell? What's going on?! [She looks out of the window, with most of her face covered, with one eye at the window.]

Malik: [comes into his room] The police's where because your parents called them to find you.

Leni: Ahhh! What?!

Malik: Your parents called the police to find you! Now hide in my closet! I'll take care of it!

Leni: Okay! [She goes inside of Malik's closet, looking worried.]

[Mailk runs downstairs, telling the police.]

Malik: I don't know where Leni is, the last time I saw her was yesterday at school. She wasn't answering her phone to see how she was doing. And I started to get worried, I hope whenever she is, she's okay. [Sadly sighs] What if she….died?!

Police Jason: Oh...don't worry, son, we're gonna search for her. [Pats him on the shoulder]

Rita; [comes up to Malik] So...you haven't seen her?

Mailk: Nope.

Rita: My baby! [Sobbing]

[Malik starts feeling bad for Rita and he hugged her.]

Malik: Mrs. Loud. We'll try to find her, if we don't... [Rita conitunes sobbing]

[Lynn Senior comes out of Vanzilla and walks towards to Leni's boyfriend, looking mad and sad]

Lynn Senior: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY DAUGHTER AND WHERE IS SHE?!

Malik: [scared] I don't do nothing! I don't know where she is! Please, Mr Loud!

[Lynn Loud stops and backs away from Malik, giving him an "I'm watching you"]

Malik: …..[Then he slowly backs away from him and closes the door shut.]

Rita: She's not here, let's go off to the mall, she's most likely there. [Sniffs then gets into Vanzilla, Lynn Senior as well goes.]

[Inside of Malik's house, he runs back to his room, and opens up the closet door, Leni, who came out, still looking anxious.]

Leni: Uh..did they leave yet?

Mailk: Yes. [Puts his find on Leni shoulder] There's nothing to be worried about. How about we watch some TV?

Leni: [Smiles and nods her head, and the couple head downstairs to the living room to watch some TV.]

[As Mailk turns on the TV, the News Channel was already on, showing an man on the TV reporting about an certain teenage girl whom gone missing yesterday night, leaving Leni worried also.]

Leni: Aw, of course, they had to report me on the news!

'Malik: Hey, Leni, can I ask you one question..?

Leni: Hmm? What is it?

Malik: Hmm...what happened to your dad's black eye?

Leni: [Tries to think of a lie] He...hit his face on the door!

Malik: Yikes! It looked so disgusting, no offense! [He gags when he thought about it]

Leni: [Huffs] He deserved it! Calling his own daughter a "tramp", What the hell? Really?!

Malik: He called you a tramp?! Why?

Leni: Because of my behavior! What kind of dad says that?!

[Malik doesn't know who's side he's on, so he just nods back at Leni.]

Leni: How dare he say that?! How dare he treat me that way?! After everything I've done in the family?!

Malik: Well...I mean, your dad had a reason to call you that. You were going too far recently, you were acting more worse than us!

Leni: Worse?! I've changed! I swear, people need to stop saying "I miss the old Leni" or some crap like that! Not everybody stays the same person they are!

Malik: But, Len-

[Leni, who gets up, frowning at her boyfriend and runs upstairs to Malik's bedroom and shuts it.]

Malik: [Sighs]

[In Malik's bedroom, she is sitting on the bed, looking very annoyed at the moment, thinking about what everything she's done or said, lets out an despairing sigh while she has her hands on her face.]

[Someone knocks on the doors.] Leni? Are you in here?

Leni: Leave me alone, whoever that is.

?: Leni, please.

Leni: [Groans and opens the door.]

Malik: Leni, look. [He comes in and sits on his bed, looks into Leni's beautiful deep brown eyes.] I understand everything. You just wanna be someone else but it doesn't give you the excuse to act like a...brat at school. If you don't shape up, nobody isn't going to hang around you anymore like they used to.

Leni: I guess...I still need totes a lot of time to think it through.

Malik: [smiles]

Leni: Can… Can I just be alone for a while? I want to think things over.

Malik: Sure. [Gets up and leaves Leni in the room.]


	7. Chapter 7: Regrets & Consequences

[As Leni continues thinking, all of the sudden nostalgia hits her.]

[Then a flashback happens, a blonde haired girl with ponytails, she was playing with some dolls outside alongside with a younger Lori.]

Younger Lori: Sue is walking down the aisle with her beautiful dress!

Younger Leni: Oh, she's so pretty! Can I borrow her? Please? With a cherry on top!

Younger Lori: We'll see about that.

[At that same moment, a younger version of Becky is riding her bike and she's about to hit the dollhouse.]

Younger Becky: Ahhhh! Watch out!

[Lori sees Becky immediately and grabs Leni by the arm and they run away.]

[Becky crashes into Leni and her sister's doll wedding.]

Becky: I'm okay! [Gasps] Is that one of those special Barbies?

[Lori and Leni come out of the other side of the house, looking shocked especially Lori.]

Lori: Noooo! You ruined our doll wedding! We worked so hard on it! [Gets mad]

Younger Becky: Please don't hurt me, I'm really sorry.

Leni: Leave her alone, Lori. She didn't mean it. [Turns back to Becky] I forgive you!

Becky: Thanks! I'm Becky.

Leni: I'm Leni. This is my sister, Lori.

Lori: We worked hard for nothing…

Becky: Don't be sad, Lori! I'll help you fix it.

Lori: Yay!

[After the girls put the doll wedding together, they smiled at each other and gave themselves high fives, for a gift for helping them lend a hand, Lori given Becky her wedding doll, Becky was overjoyed and Leni was happy for her.]

[Then the flashback ends.]

Leni: [Tears start forming her eyes, starts weeping softly, hugs Malik's pillow and the room goes silent for a few minutes, then Leni turns around.] Everyone is right…

[Then another nostalgia hits her, she remembers, the time, she went shopping with Lori and everyone given her and Lori cookies, clothes and shoes and everyone was happy to see them.]

Leni: [Sadly sighs, looking up at the ceiling.] There's only one thing to do.

[She gets off the bed, wipes away her tears and walks out of the room, the room next to Malik's, a cracked room door, Leni was curious to see what was inside, it was lavender colored room, the clothes was sitting on the bed, Leni tiptoes and gets the clothes, luckily they were clothes that were her old style.]

[She walks out with them, cracking the door and then starts changing in Malik's room.]

[Afterwards, she looked at herself in the mirror, rocking out an 80s looking outfit, but of course, she needed to fix the hair but she realized that the whole town of Royal Woods looking for her.]

Leni: Oh, crap! What am I gonna do?!

[With Malik, he is seen playing some video games, he stops and goes into his room to check on Leni one last time but as seen he opens the door, he sees Leni pondering.]

Malik: Leni? Is that my sister's clothes?!

Leni: [turns around, startled] Ahh! Yeah...please don't tell her!

Malik: I won't.

Leni: Can we go to a salon for a bit? No, not in this town. I don't wanna get caught by the police or my family or anyone around here! Please?

Malik: Yeah, of course, Leni.

[At the hair salon in Detroit….]

Leni: [nervous] Hey, Mrs. Hair Salon lady? Can you fix up my hair? Like, get rid of the red tips?

Hairdresser: [Nods her head, "yes"] Now sit up here.

[Leni sits on the barber chair, looking a bit scared if anyone is going to recognize her from the news.]

[Later….]

Hairdresser: I am done! [She turns Leni's barber chair, directly at the mirror.]

Leni: [She sees her old self in the mirror and smiles big] Like, thank you! This is perfect!

Hairdresser: You're welcome. Say, you looked like that girl on the news that gone missing? Are you her?

Leni: [lying] Oh no..I'm her twin sister. [Forced smile]

Hairdresser: Oh. I hope she gets found, [sighs] I would hate to see if she's dead, imagine her family...oh…

Leni: [feels bad] Oh..me too. [Gives her the money and quickly gets out of the hair salon, gets into the car and shuts it.] Guess who's back?!

Malik: [On his phone, then he turns around and surprised and kisses her on the cheek]

Leni: [blushes]

Malik: You finally listened to your heart? About time…

Leni: Yeah, I thought about everything I did and said. [Sighs] That Leni wasn't really me. I mean, the swearing, smoking and fooling around.

Malik: We should tell your family that the old Leni is back. [Smiles back]

Leni: I don't want them to know that I was at your house the whole time.

Malik: Listen to me, I'm going to bring your stuff home and no ifs, ands, or buts about it! We're bringing you home. Better safe than sorry.

Leni: [Shakes her head]

[Meanwhile at the Loud House, Lynn Senior's eye was feeling a bit better, everyone was still worried about Leni]

Lola: What if she got killed?!

Lana: What if someone kidnapped her?! [The twins start crying]

Lincoln: Guys, I'm sure she's not dead! Please stop making up assumptions!

Lori: Making assu-Lincoln, this isn't about seeing Jerry Seinfeld at an Ace Savvy Convention! This is our sister we're talking about!

Lincoln: Look, I know that, but we can't just assume that she's hurt or gone. If we do, we'll never be able to find her!

Lynn: Oh, and what's your idea, genius? Start singing an improv song till we finally meet up with her?! Or maybe we'll just call up Ace Savvy himself and see if he can help us?! Quit living in a fantasy, Lincoln! This is real life!

Lincoln: [Groans and facepalms] I know none of that stuff will work. I'm just saying that if we focus on our fear, we'll never find her.

Lori: [Sighs] I hate to admit it, but you are right Lincoln. We can't just sit around sulking; we have to do something!

Rita: Lori, I appreciate you and Lincoln's enthusiasm, but the fact is that we're doing pretty much all we can. Right now, the best thing to do is wait for someone to hear back from Leni.

Luna: Come on, Mom. There's gotta be something more we can do… [Thinks for a second.] What about calling up Leni's mate Malik? Maybe he can help us.

Lynn Sr.: [Looks nervous] I'm not sure… I mean, he seems like a good guy so far, but how do we know he'll help us find Leni? He hasn't said anything as of late. And if we do talk to him, what if he keeps Leni away from us.

Luna: It couldn't hurt, pops. Better than us not trying anything and maybe missing a chance.

Lynn Sr.: I guess it couldn't-

[Suddenly, the phone rings. Rushing up, Luan gets the phone and answers it.]

Luan: Hello? [Her eyes widen in surprise, and she looks to the others.] It's Malik! He says he knows where Leni is!

Everyone: [Gasps}

Luan: Yeah, I'm still here! She's been staying with you… and that's what you guys decided… Okay, I'll tell them. [She puts the phone down.] Malik says that he's talked with Leni and she's going to come back to us!

Lynn Sr.: Really?! Well, when's he coming?

Luan: He said he was coming in a couple of days, tomorrow at 1!

[The Louds sans Leni cheer of happiness.]

[Meanwhile at Malik's house, he was arguing with his sister about something, Leni leaned her head against the door to hear what was going on in there.]

[Inside…]

Malik's sister: THEN WHO STOLE MY CLOTHES?! If I see this girl, I'll give her knuckle sandwich if I have to!

Malik: It was my girlfriend! She needed some clothes went with her old style! Stop accusing me, damn!

Malik's sister: I don't wanna be covered up in a freaking towel all day! I have other clothes but YET, THERE ALL DIRTY!

Malik: You know what! [Frowns and opens up the door, hitting Leni in the face by accident.]

Leni: [screams]

Malik's sister: [Comes out sees Leni, then frown.] You stealing [beep]! [Leni suddenly sees Malik's sister and then before she would escape, she jumps Leni and showing the fight cloud.] Give it back, you dummy!

Leni: I need it! Stop! Your breath smells like hot mess! Ahhhh! My hair! [Malik's sister tugs Leni's hair]

[After, the fight was over, Leni didn't won the fight, and Malik's sister had win this time, so she ripped her clothes off of Leni, and Leni ran to Malik's room, embarrassed.]

Malik's sister: Well, don't mess with Daisy Johnson! [Showing her glowing red eyes, saying something about Leni, then she turns back to normal and act like nothing happened and giggles sweetly] But seriously, don't. [Then closes her door.]

[The next day, Malik and Leni are driving back to The Loud House, Leni is seen worried and glad to her see her family again.]

Malik: We're almost home, babe. You ready? [He turns to Leni, turns back to diving.]

Leni: [Gulps] Yes. Would dad forgive me for punching him in the face a few nights ago?

Malik: You hurt him really bad. I don't know if he's gonna forgive you after what you did.

[Feeling extremely guilty, Leni sighs then looks out of the window, then again, nostalgia came to her head again, thinking about that time, where her and her family went on a trip, went for Ice Cream for Leni's 8th birthday party and etc. then starts to cry softly again.]

[Later on that afternoon back at the Loud House, the Loud siblings are waiting for Leni to come home. Some of them are looking out of the window, some are entertaining themselves.]

Lisa: Any sign of our second-eldest sibling?

Lincoln: [Looks out of the window] No, she's not here yet. It's already 2:00 P.M.!

Lana: Maybe she's in a traffic jam or something? Or She ran out of gas? Who knows?

Lincoln: That's possible- Wait! [Goes to the phone and starts calling Malik, speaking quietly] Why are you guys late?! It's 2 in the afternoon!

Malik: [on the phone] Leni's still upset over about her behavior! Bare with me, Lincoln! We'll make it!

[Lincoln started to choke up a bit as tears started forming in his eyes.]

Lincoln: I just want my sister back please. I want to see her smiling and happy again like we used to.

Malik: Lincoln, we wil-

Lincoln: [He hangs up on Leni's boyfriend, walks to the couch and puts his head down, one of the characters that were doing something else, comes up Lincoln.]

?: Hey, Linky. You okay there? [She sighs and sits next to Lincoln.]

Lincoln: [looks up] I just want Leni to come back home.

Lori: I do too, but things don't always come to you immediately. Like, one time, about 2 or 3 years ago, I really wanted a tattoo but mom and dad said I was too young to get one. I remember seeing all of these tattooed-up 14-15 year old girls having them, and I was jealous of them. As the years went by, when I turned 17, I finally got my finger tattoos I always wanted.

Lincoln: What does that have to do with Leni?

Lori: I'm just saying how you wanted Leni to come back home, obviously, we all want her come but everything that we love or want don't come to us right away. Get it now?

Lincoln: I guess…

[Lori gets up from the couch and leaves the scene.]

Later...

[A car is honking from outside The Loud House. The Louds look to see who it is and get very thrilled and at that same second, Leni is outside getting out of the car with Malik helping her out.]

Malik: Okay, Leni... Are you ready to go back to your family?

[Leni looks up and nods, she and Malik give each other a kiss and she walks to her house, opens the door and sees her siblings still looking through the window.]

Leni: Guys!

[The Loud kids sans Leni scream a bit and runs to her, hugging her tightly.]

Leni: Awww thanks guys! [her voice gets strained] ….You guys can stop now….

[They let go off Leni and back a bit.]

Lincoln: I'm so glad you're back!

Leni: It feels totes great to be back! I mean, it was fun to be, you know, like, a, I don't wanna say that word. It starts with bad-

Lori: Don't you mean, "badass"?

Leni: Oh, yeah. That word. And smoking and doing all that stuff. I never felt more alive in my whole life. But yesterday, I thought about the way I was acting and realized it wasn't really me. Can you guys like, forgive?

Lincoln: We're going to have a talk. [He turns to the other sisters, and they get into a huddle and start whispering to each other, after Lincoln steps out and turns back talking to Leni]

Leni: Do you guys accept my apology?

Lori: Well, not exactly.

Leni: [Sadly sighs] Oh.

Lori: Once you can prove that you're sorry, we'll literally forgive you.

Leni: Hey, is the chocolate chip cookies still here where I put them?

Lori: Umm...

Luan: Yeah! I'm glad you're not a real "tough cookie" anymore! [Does her laugh and says, "Get it"? as the other Louds groan.]

Lori: Luan, it's not time to be funny!

Luan: Just trying to lighten the mood!

Lori: Well, it's clearly not working!

[The next morning, Leni is walking inside of the high school, she is going to her locker but it couldn't open for her.]

Leni: [puzzled] What's...going on? It's...not opening! What the hell?!

?: Leni?! Is that you?

Leni: Huh…[she turns around and sees Antonia] Oh, hey! Antonia. What's up?

Antonia: What happened to you?! There's the blonde and red ombre and the black tank top?

Leni: See, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…[takes a deep breath] I don't to be part of your so called, "group" anymore, that Leni that was being drugs, swearing and you get it. That Leni wasn't really me. I can't be in your group anymore….I lost all of my friends because of my behavior….I already miss Becky, Dana, Fiona and the others.

Antonia: [Looks sorrowful expression, feeling bad.]

Leni: [sad] Oh...okay, I'm gonna head to class. [She leaves the scene with a sad Antonia in the hallway.]

In Leni's class…

Random Student: Everyone! The savage queen is here! [The other kids get excited]

Leni: Uh, hi, Britney. [She walks to her desk and starts taking out her school books and such.]

[A few suddents mumble and conjecture what's going with Leni, then Becky comes into the classroom and sits down as well.]

Becky: [Glares at Leni, then notices her appearance, and smiles a bit., she pokes Leni on her shoulder.] Leni?

Leni: [Turns around to Becky's direction] What do you want?

Becky: You didn't have to be rude, I noticed that you're wearing your old clothes again.

Leni: This? [Points to her old dress] Yes because the reason I changed back to myself because badass Leni wasn't really me. She lost her friends, she wacked her own dad in the face, and acted like total you-know-who.

Becky: [Smiles] I know what you mean, anyways, you're back! I've been waiting forever! I thought you would always like that!

Leni: Not anymore, [smiles also and both ex-friends get up from their seats and hug each other tightly with affection.]

Random Student: What? I thought you guys weren't friends anymore. [Other students turn around.]

Leni: Of course, we're friends again! [Her and Becky squeal]

Random Student: I'm not even mad, what is this?! I thought yall are gonna bicker and have a catfight. And oh, Leni has the one who tripped you, Becky! She ended making you go to the nurses!

Becky: What?! Leni! Why do you would do that!

Leni: Becky, I-

Becky: My jaw still hurts! Forget it, we're not friends anymore. [She gets back to her seat and doesn't make a move.]

Leni: [whispers] Damn it….[Then she turns around to the girl who told Becky who tripped her.]

Random Student: What are you staring at?

Leni: I know I tripped her! You made me lose Becky for the freakin' 2nd time! Can you just shut up not say anything at all! Because the last thing I wanna do slap you like I did to my dad! Oh, it will hurt for days…

Random Student: I'm not here to start unnecessary business! So, please chill out, sis!

Leni: [Her face turns red, comes closer to the girl, then out of nowhere she attacks the girl.]

[Then the fight cloud appeared]

Random Student: GIRL! GET OFF OF ME!

Leni: [She punches her, then the crowd starts chanting.] I hope you like the taste of knuclesandwich! I'm not gonna random people like you ruin the rest of the day!

Random Student: I just told Becky that you tripped her! That's all! Now PLEASE get off of me! I can't breathe anymore!

[Then Leni gets off of the girl and goes back to her seat.]

Random Student: [Sighs and heads back as well.]

[Then the teacher suddenly walks to the classroom

Teacher: Morning, class! How's everyone doing?

Class sans Leni and the girl: Good.

Leni and the girl: [both giving a forced smile to the teacher] Good as ever…..

Teacher: That's good! Now, class would like you to do,

[Then the scene fades to black, then later on to the school day, at lunch…]

Leni: [Sighs and goes sits with her sisters at the other table.]

Luna: Hey dude, [notices that Leni is overwhelmed] What's wrong?

Leni: [Sighs] I don't wanna talk about it.

Luna: Leni, please. We need to know, baby girl.

Leni: [Groans and continues eating her food.]

[Just then Sam comes up behind Luna.]

Sam: Hey Luna! I managed to get us to a spot by the water fountain, wanna come?

Luna: Of course! [Turns to Leni] Sorry, Leni. [She gets her lunch and walks over to Sam]

[Lori and Whitney were still talking to each other, until Lori turns around and sees Leni looking upset still.]

Lori: What happened, Leni?

Leni: [Sighs again] I got into another fight with a kid in my class. [Lori facepalms and mumbles.]

Lori: Leni! I thought you were done with your savage Leni days! Please just stop! I remember that one time where we taught you how to be aggressive a while back.

Leni: The reason it happened because me and Becky were about to be best friends like we used to until some girl came by and said how I tripped Becky.

Luan: Do you need me to tell you a joke?

Leni: Not a good time, but go ahead. No one's stopping you.

Luan: Okay, uhhhh? Why was the iPhone frustrated? Because it was being "Siri-ous!" [Laughs and says, "Get it?"]

Lori: We get it, gosh. [Groans]

Luan: [ignores Lori's response and talks to Leni.] But seriously… What's wrong with you?

Leni: [Sighs] I lost Becky as a friend for the 2nd time! [Crying softly to herself]

[The 2 sisters look at Leni with sadness.]

Luan: Everything's going to be alright, please Leni. We get how you feel. [She puts her hand on Leni's hand but Leni hit her.] Ow!

Leni: Sorry about that, Luan.

[After school, Leni went to the park to clear her thoughts about what happened at school, as she was about to go home, she noticed Becky talking to someone else.]

Leni: [Huffs then continues walking, then turns back then waves to see if Becky is going to see her.]

Becky: Alex, so, I- [sees Leni then pretends that she didn't see her]

Leni: Gosh! [She sighs and continues walking home]

Becky: Hold on, one second. Leni! Leni! [She runs after Leni, again Leni turns around and sees Becky run towards her.]

Leni: Becky?

Becky: Can we talk...please about what happened at school?

Leni: Look, I'm really sorry for tripping you and hurting your jaw.

Becky: Are you really sorry? Or are you just saying that to be my friend again?

Leni: [sighs] Yeah...I guess. I mean, like, I'm also sorry at the same time. That Leni who tripped you that day wasn't me...but she's gone now.

Becky: [thinks about it] I don't know if I wanna forgive you. But if you really are sorry, then you have to prove it to me.

Leni: Does that mean you still like me?

Becky: Of course! As a friend, yes. See you at school tomorrow, Leni! [leaves]

Leni: I have to prove it to her? Aww..[Walks back to home]

[Later that night at the Loud House..]

Lynn Senior: [from downstairs] Leni! We're having goulash tonight!

Leni: [Groans] Fine, dad! I'll be down there in 5!

Lynn Senior: Young lady, watch your tone.

Leni: Oh, uhh… sorry, Dad! Force of habit!

Lynn Senior: I understand. Just please be done and come down here soon.

Leni: Okay! [After taking care of business, she heads downstairs to meet with the others]


	8. Chapter 8: A Talk With Family

Lincoln: Hey, Leni.

Leni: Hey. [She goes find a seat and starts eating.]

Lincoln: [Again, notices her expression and talks to the others] What's wrong with Leni today?

Luna: Probably still feeling bad about all that's happened in the last few days, little dude.

Lori: That, and Becky's still upset about what's going on. She told Leni that she wants her to prove that she's sorry about what happened at school.

Lincoln: Oh man… Leni must be torn up inside.

Luna: Yeah, but at least she's coming around now.

Lincoln: I suppose… but maybe we can help help her. [Turns to Leni] Hey, Leni… you doing okay?

Leni: [Picking away at her food] I'm fine Lincoln. Really. No need to worry.

Lori: [Sighs] Leni… you do know we're here for you, right?

Leni: I'm surprised any of you still care after what I did.

[Everyone pauses for a bit, causing Leni to notice and look around]

Leni: What? What is it? [Looks worried] Oh no, do I have something in my teeth?! I knew I should have brought some floss here-

Rita: Leni, there's nothing wrong with you.

Leni: Wh-Wha?

Lynn Sr.: Look, sweetheart, we understand that you feel frustrated and angry with us. And we know what you did was wrong. But what you need to understand is that, for all the bad things you did, we never would stop caring for you. It's why we wanted you back.

Leni: R-Really?

Lynn: Yeah. Sure, you acted like a total bitch-

Everyone: Lynn!

Lynn: What?! She did! [Turns back to Leni] Anyway, you acted that way, but at the end of it all you're still our family. And nothing's going to change that.

Luna: Lynn's right there, Luv. You might get us angry, scared, upset, or anything else, but we'll never stop loving you.

Leni: [smiles back at them]

[Afterwards, she goes to the bathroom and takes a shower.]

Leni: [in shower, singing] Feel my blood running, swear the sky's fallin'...[Then someone else comes in and starts singing with Leni]

Luan: [singing] How do I know this stuff's fabricated?

Leni: Luan! Get out!

Luan: Leni just keep on chilling, chilling and chilling! [Laughs and runs out]

Leni: Finally…[continues singing]

[Later….now, Leni is seen on her bed thinking about how she could prove to Becky that she's improved.]

Lori: Leni! Turn off the light already!

Leni: I'm still thinking!

Lori: [Rolls her eyes and groans] Mom! Leni won't turn off the light!

Rita: [from the other room] Leni! Go to bed!

[Leni goes to bed..]

The next day at school…

Leni is seen walking to her locker, she sees an note on the locker, wondering where it came from.]

Leni: [Reads it] No, Heather! I'm not going to forgive you!

[Then out of nowhere, Heather suddenly pops up in front of Leni.]

Leni: Ahhh!

Heather: [starts to cry] Please forgive me for my actions in the past. I was jealous of your popularity…[sniffs] Please! Just forgive me!

Leni: [frowns] No. Leave me alone, we're done.

Heather: [She kicks Leni in the leg with anger]

Leni: OW! Seriously, Heather. Not everyone in the world is going to hate you.

[Heather starts screaming and crying like an infant, starts kicking lockers, including of course, Leni's]

Leni: [Gets mad but laughs instead, she takes out her phone and starts recording Heather] This is totes hilarious! [Continues laughing]

[Then kids stopped doing their actions then they start laughing at Heather, including Becky.]

Heather: Why won't you forgive me?!

[Leni comes close to Heather and gives her the rude gesture, Heather bites Leni's finger]

Leni: Ow! Damn, I thought you were 16 not 2! Hahahaha!

[The security guards came and took Heather away.]

Heather: SCREW THIS SCHOOL, SCREW ALL OF YOU, AND SCREW YOU, LENI LOUD!

[The kids continued laughing at Heather as she was being dragged away.]

[Just then, Leni looked to her right and saw a bus heading towards Becky. With a rush of adrenaline, Leni dashed at Becky and shoved the red-haired girl out of the way. The last thing Leni saw before everything faded to black was the oncoming bus.]

[Later, Leni is now seen in a hospital bed, revealing a bandage on her head and a cast from her leg.]

Leni: [Groans and opens her eyes] Uggh, wh-what happened?

Rita: [Hugs Leni] You got hit by the bus saving your best friend's life.

Leni: Really…..?

Lola: I made some nice cup of tea.

Lori: I can't believe you risked your own life for Becky.

Lincoln: I'm so glad you're alright.

Lynn Senior: [kisses Leni on the cheek] Thank god, you're okay. [wipes away his tear, his tear drops on Leni's cheek.]

Leni: Oh… dad. Don't worry, I'll get better…

Lori: Yeah, we'll make sure of it. [Places a hand on Lynn Senior.'s shoulder]

Lynn Senior: Don't worry; I know that! I just… I'm relieved, is all. Y'all will understand when you have kids of your own.

Luna: [Looks at Lynn Senior, grinning] I think we kind of already do, pops. After all, Leni's kind of everybody's kid.

[Then the scene fades to black, then goes back to the school, at Lunch, everyone is sitting in their seats, talking about the incident that occurred earlier.]

Random Student: [whispers to their friend's ear] Have you heard what just happened? Some girl in my grade got ran over by a bus this morning.

[Then switches to the next table then the next, next and next.]

Chaz: [confused] Hey, what're you guys talking about?

Stephanie: You haven't heard? Leni got hit by a bus today. Everyone saw out of the windows, heck! Even one of the staff saw and started calling 911. [Chaz gasps] I hope she's okay, if not. My condolences go to her family. [Sadly sighs and mopes to her table.]

Chaz: What?! [Tears start filling up his eyes, he drops his lunch, unexpectedly and runs out of the cafeteria and runs to the Boy's Bathroom]

[At another table, Dana, Becky and Lori's friends are sitting sighing and crying.]

Dana: This is horrible! Please, God, make sure she's okay. [Sniffs]

Becky: [sighs] She saved my life…..

Dana: [Still crying]

[Then the other girls come and cuddle with Dana as their sobbing with each other.]

[Later in class, everyone wasn't paying attention and moping around.]

Mrs. Dawson: [Taps her wooden pointer against the board, pointing to some work] Class! Please focus! Leni is well and taken care of. Now!

[Students didn't listen, they just sat their sighing, putting their heads down and sobbing.]

Mrs. Dawson: [Frowns and goes to her seat and starts typing instead on the computer instead]

[After school, Becky is seen in her room, depressed.]

Becky: [Sighs, then at that same moment, her phone starts to buzz, she picks it up from the floor, and sees "Leni" and gets excited and answers it.] Hey, Le-

?: Becky…

Becky: [confused] Huh?! Leni this is you?

?: Leni? I ain't her. Who are you?

Becky: Ugh, Leni! I will not fall for your tricks! I know it's you!

?: Well, I never heard of her. Y'all are always makin' my head spin around like a globe. My name's Mary O' Chickens! [Then laughter is heard on the phone]

Becky: Stop playing around! I just wanna talk to my friend but you think it's a joke!

?: We got her good! Hahahahaha!

Luan: Hahahaha! We fooled her!

Leni: Hey, Becky. It's the real Leni here.

Becky: [Gasps] You're okay! I'm so happy! How are you doing?!

Leni: Okay. I have to stay in the hospital for about 2 or 3 weeks. I'm afraid I have to miss the Haunted House this year. [Disappointed sigh]

Becky: Aw, man.. But it's better to recover. ...I hope you get well, Leni. It's so sweet how you risked your own life for me...I…

Leni: Anytime but it was worth it.

Becky: The whole school was really upset for what happened especially Antonia and her friends, even Chaz! He wouldn't stop crying for the whole bus ride.

Leni: Awww….

[As the girls were talking more, the doorbell runged.]

Becky: Someone's at the door, so I have to get it. Catch you later. [Hangs up on Leni then runs to the door, revealing an upset Chaz] Chaz?

Chaz: ...Can...I tell you a secret, don't tell anyone please….

Becky: Yeah, of course. [They walk into Becky's home, Chaz sits down and looks at his hands] What is it that you wanted to tell me about?

Chaz: [shuttering] The thing is...that...that…I have a crush on Leni…

Becky: Oh? Really?

Chaz: Yeah...I do. But I don't know if I wanna confess it to her...she's head over heels with Malik….did you know that, I was always watching them at school, at Lunch, Malik feeding Leni pudding, I wish that she did that to me. They would giggle and kiss, wishing I could kiss her nude matte lips everyday, her beautiful light blonde hair, and adorable personality but…Malik ruined her….

Becky: But, she's back to her old self.

Chaz: I know that.

Becky: Well...I was thinking if when you visit Leni next week, you could tell her how you really feel about her, I think she'll appreciate it.

Chaz: I just need time to think it over.

[One week later, with Leni….]

Leni: Ugh, [looks at the clock, it is around 4:30 P.M] Where's Malik? He promised he'd be here by now…[Then looks on with gloominess.]

[Then a knock is heard at the door, it then opened, revealing Chaz, Leni looks surprised.]

Leni: Chaz? What're you doing here?

Chaz: [Smiles warmly] To visit you. [Then behind him, he reveals bouquet of flowers, card and balloons for her, walks towards her.]

Leni: Aww! Chaz, that is so thoughtful of you! "A Get Well Soon" card. [Smiles happily]

Chaz: Anything for my friend, of course.

Leni: Thank you.

Chaz: Heh, not a problem at all, [smiles back at her]

[At that same second, someone else runs into the room, revealing chocolates, a card and flowers.]

Malik: Sorry that I was late, babe [pants, then gulps to chill] I got chocolate over my pants, I had to go to dry cleaners, then had to borrow my dad's pants then bought new chocolates.

Leni: Aw, Malik, sweetie! That's so sweet! Thank you very much!

Malik: Anytim- Chaz!?

Chaz: [Turns around and sees Malik] Malik!?

Malik and Chaz: [Unison] What are you doing here? I'm visiting Leni! No, I'm visiting Leni!

Leni: [Worried] G-g-g-guys…? Oh….

[Then the boys start to argue about Leni]

Leni: [Puts her hands on her eyes] Oh…..

Malik: Fatso, why would she want a man like you?! You didn't even care about her in the first place! You're acting like you own her now? Well sorry sir! She's mine and only mine.

Chaz: I DID care about her! Not to mention, you're using her!

Malik: Uh...no I'm not! There's no proof that I am!

Chaz: You only tell her now hot she is! Its matter about personality not about looks! So, stop making me look like the bad guy here! You are! You're using my friend for popularity! That's disgusting. A REAL man wouldn't do that.

Malik: What?! I don't! I said how sweet she is!

Chaz: Well, I don't hear you saying that! Will you do is say, "She is so hot", Just stop! Just admit you're wrong.

Malik: Oh, you're going down, fat boy! [The boys start to fight, Leni peeks out and sees them fighting, she gets scared and doesn't know what to do.]

Leni: My boyfriend and my friend are fighting over me! Oh no! [Whimpers]

Chaz: Get out of my face!

Malik: MAKE ME!

[Then the fight continues, after the fight ended, the boys continues to argue]

Leni: [Gets furious and watches the argument, she frowns, then gets out of bed, then limps over the boys.]

Malik: I swear to-

Leni: [angry] Swear to what?! You guys need to shut it and stop bickering about me! Both of you guys are acting like 5 year olds! Even my 1-year-old sister, Lily acts more mature than you guys! Just stop, I don't care about getting a boyfriend, All I care about for now is getting well, yes Malik, due to this behavior, I'm BREAKING up with you!

Malik: What the hell?! You can't do that! We just got back together!

Leni: Oh, yes. I can!

Chaz: YES!

Leni: [Turns to Chaz] I'm very disappointed in you, Chaz. Both of you guys are like, better than this! [Pops Malik's balloons]

Chaz: [Laughs]

Malik: [angry] Don't make me knock you out!

[Leni also pops one of Chaz's balloons]

Malik: [Groans and laughs]

Chaz: [Rolls his eyes, annoyed.]

Leni: Now guys! Please leave the room right this instant!

[Chaz and Malik walk out of Leni's room sadly, but they turned and frowned at each other]

Leni: [Sighs] This is why I can't have nice things….


	9. Chapter 9: Get Well Soon

[A few weeks went by, she was finally healed and feeling better. Her parents were visiting her in the hospital, as she woken up from a long nap, she saw Rita and Lynn Senior smiling right at her. ]

Rita: Honey, I'm so happy you're feeling much better. [Kisses her second oldest daughter on the cheek]

Lynn Senior: Me and your mother are so proud of you of being strong.

Leni: [Smiles] Yeah...I'm glad to be feeling better. I can't wait to go to back to school. Also can't wait go to the Haunted House next week…

[Then the doctor comes into Leni's room.]

Leni: Hi, Doctor Sherman! One question, will I walk again like I used to?

Dr. Sherman: [Sighs] No, sadly. You'll have to be in a wheelchair for about a few weeks but your arm is feeling better.

Leni: [Sad] Oh….this sucks….I won't be able go to the Haunted House…..why?!

Lynn Senior: You're still going to go, sweetheart but of course, you have to be in a wheelchair for now.

[The next day at Royal Woods High School: 7:50 A.M., Leni is in a wheelchair, Lori is pushing her to her to the building, as they went inside of the school, everyone pops up and reveals a "Welcome Back To School, Leni!" banner, revealing the staff, teachers, the principal and vice principal and students smiling.]

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Leni: [Squeals] O-M- Gosh! Thank you all so much! I'm very happy to be back in school!

Heather: [Groans] Ugh. [She smiles and walks towards Leni]

Leni: Heather….what do you WANT from me?!

Heather: [faking] I just wanna say, I'm really happy that you're feeling better.

Leni: Really, you actually do this time?

Heather: [Forced smile] Yeah….

Leni: Hmmm…..

Lori: [Rolls her eyes at Heather then walks right to her] Why are you always up in Leni's business every time? Did your mom teach you something? You're supposed to EARN respect not to literally force people to like you. Leni clearly doesn't want to respect you, give the girl a break! She's been through a lot the whole year! First, she was accused of stealing scarves, was caught in the friend zone, acted like a total tramp, lost her friends, got hit by a bus, and she also was in a love triangle!

Students: PREACH!

Luna: I know right?! If you mess with us Louds, we'll get you back! Brah, please stop messing with our sister! Oh, the other day, Leni told me that you stalked her Instagram and tried to get dirt on her name! So, she made her Instagram private because of your creepy self! Man, you're creepier than my sister, Lucy!

Leni: Exactly! Stop trying to be my friend and for the last time, LEAVE ME ALONE! So, what if it happened in the past, I don't care. You bullied me out through the years.

Heather: Bu-

Lori: I'm sorry, but you're cancelled, sweetie. [Gives the finger at Heather]

Leni: [smiles, she gets her iconic sunglasses and puts on her face, she looks real straight at Heather]

Heather: [confused] Leni? What are you doing?

[Leni's eyes start to turn red and beam at Heather, Leni says in a deep voice, "Begone girl"]

Heather: WHA-?!

[Then the red beam hits Heather, and she disappears]

[Everyone cheers and dance]

Random Male Student: YES! Hell yeah! She's gone!

Random Female Student: Not only you're a sweetheart, you're an true, true hero. [Hugs Leni]

Leni: Aw, thanks guys! Anytime!

[It is then revealed that the whole thing was in Leni's head, as the blonde girl watched Heather run away like a scared child.]

[AT 9:45 A.M., the whole school was having an assembly in the auditorium.]

Leni: Wait, why are we having an assembly? [Gasps] Is it because of my behavior?

Stephanie: Oh no, this isn't good… [Stephanie bites her thumb, a bit nervous, before turning to Leni and letting out a nervous chuckle] I'm… sure it's nothing! Maybe it's just something about Heather…

Leni: [Nervous] Are… Are you sure? I don't want to get in trouble…

Stephanie: I hope so too…

[Then the principal cames to the stage and starts speaking on the microphone.]

Leni: [In her head] Crap! Should I run out or just stay here? Ugh! [Then 2 mini Lenis show up on her shoulder]

Angel Leni: Like, I say stay here. You're going to get in more trouble!

Devil Leni: You should run out to save yourself from getting suspended. Dear god, it's the worst!

Leni: Uh-

Devil Leni: Damn.

Angel Leni: Leni, it's better to be safe than sorry!

Devil Leni: And plus, Heather should've gotten suspended instead of you! That crazy, jealous, stalker and ugly jerk! At least you exposed her rotten dirty se-

Angel Leni: Please, Leni, who are you going to listen to? Me?

Devil Leni: Or ME?

[Leni grabbed both sides of her head.]

Leni: Uh….I don't know, okay!

Devil Leni: Ugh! You're squishing me! Ahhh!

Angel Leni: Ahhh! Me too!

Leni: [worried] I'm sorry this anxiety sh*t is getting to me!

Angel Leni: [Gasps] You swore! Leni, you're better than that!

Devil Leni: Finally, get the anxiety and stress out of your system!

Leni: I mean like, I don't normally curse, but that felt good.

Devil Leni: Normally curse? Girl, you cussed a lot when you were in Antonia's squad.

Leni: Yeah, but I changed back to my old self and plus that's all, like, in the past.

Devil Leni: In the past? It was already several weeks ago! [Before Leni could say anything, the principal starts speaking.]

Principal: [Clears throat] Good Morning, students. I would like to discuss with you all about-

Leni: Is it about me?

Principal: Bullying.

Leni: Ugh, of course….the anxiety's getting to me again!

Principal: Did you all know that this school year's suffered a lot of bullying and harassment?

[Students nod their heads, "yes" then the principal continues talking]

Principal: Well as you know, when bullying goes on amount for a certain amount of time, it can lead to suicide or much worse...and we can't have that at THIS school, can we?

[The students shook their heads 'no'. Leni started to feel dread from hearing the words 'suicide or much worse', then principal continued to speak on and on.]

[After the assembly was over, the students went to their classes talking about the whole thing, Leni was still getting anxiety from those words.]

Leni: [Distraught] Oh..I feel like I need to puke…..

Lori: Leni, please don't.

Leni: [Stressed] You don't know how I'm feeling! Please get me a bag or something…

Lori: Okay, okay! [Sighs, she continues strolling Leni in the hallway.]

[As they are going back to their classes, Leni notices Malik's against his locker, she gives Lori a devious smile.]

Lori: I know what you're going to do, vomit in Malik's bookbag.

Leni: Yeah…

[As they go a bit closer to Malik's bag, Leni zips it up and vomits inside, letting out the anxiety.]

Leni: [weakly] Much better. Anxiety was a pain in the a-

Lori: I don't think so! [Leni zips up the bookbag, Lori continues strolling her.]

Malik: Alright, Zion! See y'all at Basketball game tomorrow! [He waves back to his squad then he gets his book bag but a little pieces of vomit were dropping.] What the….? [He opens it up and shocked and angry, disgusted] WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY BOOKBAG?! WHO BARFED IN MY BAG?!

[Other students look at Malik, some of them are surprised, most of them are disgusted.]

Random Male Student: Ew….I didn't do that…

Random Female Student: Same….[retches]

Malik: [He sees Leni and Leni] HEY, YOU TWO! WHO BARFED IN MY BAG?!

Leni: [Rolls her eyes] I didn't. And I know I didn't do it. So stop accusing me of barfing in your bag-

Male Student: Um, actually. I did her see vomit in it while I was getting my books out.

Malik: GRRR! YOU! STUPID LITTLE BLONDE! I'M GONNA GET YOU!

Lori: Oh sh*t! [She starts rolling Leni's wheelchair so fast]

Malik: [Runs after them]

Leni: STOP!

Lori: What?! Leni, I can't stop! Malik-

Leni: I said stop! Do it!

Lori: [Surprised, she stops, nearly tripping over herself.]

Leni: [Moves her wheelchair to a rampaging Malik][Guilty] Malik… I'm sorry.

Malik: [Stops immediately.] What?

Leni: I'm sorry I barfed in your bag. I just… I was so stressed, and Lori and I couldn't find something else sooner. It was… it was bad, I admit it.

Lori: Leni…

Leni: Could… Could you ever forgive me?

Malik: [breathes then thinks] Hm….I'm gonna let you off the hook.

Leni: [Excited] Really?!

Malik But since you're an hot chick and you have to clean out my bookbag after school! [Leni nods her head, "yes"]

[After school…..3: 50 P.M, Leni is seen in a classroom cleaning vomit out of Malik's bag, while listening to music.]

Leni: [Sighs] Worst day of my life….[A knock on the door is heard, Leni yells, "You can come in!", someone comes in and sits next to Leni.]

Malik: So, how's it coming along?! Is it fun to clean out your own puke out of your ex's bookbag?!

Leni: No. [Continues wiping it down]

Malik: It'll reach you a lesson! Not to vomit in other's personal items! [Laughs a bit]

Leni: [Huffs]

Malik: Have my bookbag done by 5! If you excuse me, I'm gonna go to a Basketball game with my friends to go to! Ta-ta! [Leaves the classroom and slams it]

Leni: Yeah, whatever. I like, don't care. [Huffs again and wipes it]

[Later]

Leni: Okay, I think I'm done….About time. [She wipes off sweat and puts Malik's bookbag by the window, so it can dry, she starts rolling out of the classroom by her wheelchair and calls her mother to pick her up.] Hey, mom! Can you pick me right now? I finished wiping Malik's bag….

Rita: [On the phone] Of course, I'll be there in 20.

Leni: Okay! [She goes to into the elevator and goes to the school lobby.]

[Meanwhile at the Loud House…]

Lana: What happened to Leni? Let me guess, she doing drugs with her friends again?

Lori: What?! No, she barfed in her ex's bookbag at school and after school, she had to go to clean it up. Look at the texts she sent me- "O-M-Gosh! I think I'm gonna puke!" with a nauseous emoji, then,"This sucks" with literally alot of crying emojis.

Lana: Oh…

Lincoln: What exactly happened? [Sitting on the couch, doing homework]

Lori: Alright, so me and Leni just walked out of the auditorium, we were having an assembly about bullying, after the assembly ended, Leni started to get anxiety and she need to puke but we couldn't find a bathroom that was on this floor, so she puked in her ex's bookbag.

Lincoln: Oof.

Lana: Yikes.

Lori: I know right?

Rita: [Comes downstairs] Alright guys, I'm going to get your sister from school? Who wants to come?

Lincoln: I will.

Lori: Same.

Lana: Nah, I'm gonna go to check on Hops. [Goes to her and Lola's room and shuts the door]

[Back at the High School….]

Leni: [Looks at the clock] I thought they were gonna be here already…[Sighs] When I ever get out this wheelchair? Wait, I am gonna be in it FOREVER?!

?: Hey, Leni?

Leni: Ah! Who are you?!

?: Relax, it's Stephanie. I'm staying after school because I'm in the art club actually and the doctor said you're gonna come out of the wheelchair when you're feeling better.

Leni: I hope I can get out of it by the time the Haunted House starts…

Stephanie: Don't worry, Lens. You will.

Leni: [Smiles a bit back at Stephanie, and Stephanie smiles back at Leni]

Stephanie: Well, have a good night, Leni! See ya tomorrow! [Leaves]

Leni: You too!

[Then Vanzilla honks, then Lincoln and Lori come out of the car and take Leni and her wheelchair into the car.]

Rita: So, sweetie, how was your day before that...um...thing happened?

Leni: Nice and stressful actually. The whole school threw a "Welcome Back" party and at the assembly, the principal was talking about bullying, Of course, I got anxiety and threw up…

Rita: Aw, that's so generous! And I'm sorry, you got anxiety...happens to all of us. [Drives off]

Lori: Well, don't you worry, dad's gonna order pizza tonight!

Leni: Yay!

[2 Weeks Later, Leni was finally feeling much better, she didn't need to have the wheelchair anymore, it is October 28th, at The Loud House, the girls were getting ready for the Haunted House…]

Becky: I'm really glad you're feeling much better than before. It was a miracle that you healed up before the Haunted House opened. [Hugs Leni]

Leni: Yeah, same.

Stephanie: [Tense] I can't find my eyeliner! Who took it?!

Leni: Girl, don't look at me. I didn't take it.

Becky: Neither did I.

Stephanie: Then who was it?! Brody is gonna be there! I look like a hot mess!

Leni: He can wait. Stop acting like we're going to a ball but actually we're going to a-

Stephanie: You wanna argue?! [Comes up to her face]

Leni: No! I don't have time to bicker with a girl who looks like a bootleg Avril Lavigne. [Walks away]

Stephanie:Oh no you didn't! [Then she notices someone reapplying eyeliner in a area] Huh? [Walks to the area]

Lola: [Humming while applying makeup on her]

Stephanie: Hey! Is that my eyeliner you're using?

Lola: [Gasps, turns around, hides it away from Stephanie then turns back around with a dupe smile.] No…what eyeliner?

Stephanie: [Angry] Lola! I know you stole it and plus, I saw you hiding it away from me! Stop playing innocent and give it back or else I'll-

Lola: You'll do what? Hah, you don't know anything about me…

Stephanie; I'll tell everyone you snore like a old man when you sleep! [Laughs a bit] Seriously, I swear to god, give me back my damn eyeliner!

Lola: [Gasps of surprise] Wait, how did you know that!?

[Stephanie shrugs]

Lola: GRRR! [Then Lola jumped on Stephanie and the two blonde girls start to But she fight each other, showing a fight cloud. Leni then stood right between them.]

Leni: That's enough! Both of you! [She turns to Stephanie.] Stephanie! How could you just act violent like that towards a six-year old?

Stephanie: Says the girl who went and tripped her own best friend! [She pointed at Becky]

Becky: Hey! At least she made up for that and everything else before!

Leni: I think you need to leave, Steph! You can forget about coming with us to the Haunted House!

Stephanie: But she took my eyeliner!

Leni: NOW, Steph! [points to the front door]

[Stephanie growled before storming out the front door, with Lola laughing at her as she was leaving then behind her the door shuts.]

Leni: [Sighs] As for you, Lola. You know better than to steal from others. Especially from strangers.

Lola: But she started it!

Becky: I'm just going to be in Lincoln's room...yeah. [Leaves]

Leni: [sighs] ...Just go to your room…[Sighs again] to your room, Lola. I'll talk to you later.

Lola: Okay…[Goes up to her and Lana's room]

Leni: [She puts her head down and puts her hands on it, silence fills up the living room for a few minutes.]

[Someone comes downstairs and notices Leni upset.] Leni?

Leni: [Uncovers her face and looks up] Lincoln?

Lincoln: Becky told what happened there about that your friend, Stephanie?

Leni: Yeah….I just wanted to have a normal night but of course, that one person ruins it all! [Puts her head down and sighs sadly]

Lincoln: Leni….it's not ruined..you didn't even get to the Haunted House yet! Don't let the negativity get back at you, sis! [He smiles at Leni]

Leni: [A small smile] I guess..

Lincoln: And if you need anyone to talk to you, I'm always there for you. [Hugs Leni, Leni hugs him back)

Leni: [Smiles] Thanks, Lincoln. I needed that.

Lincoln: Anytime. [Another Loud sibling comes out of another room with Lynn Senior]

Lynn Sr.: [whining] I don't wanna go! [cries]

Lori: [Groans of annoyance] Stop complaining and let's go! We're gonna be late, the Haunted House starts at 8!

Lynn Sr.: [Cries even more] Are you trying to kill us?! Noooo!

Lori: No, I'm not! [Drags to him Vanzilla.] [Leni and Lincoln look at eachother]

Leni: What just happened?

Lincoln: I have no idea.

[At the Haunted House at Royal Woods High School: 8:20 P.M, In Vanzilla.]

Lynn Sr.: [Nervous] Well….you girls can go without me!

Lori: Oh, no you don't. You're coming with us!

Lynn Sr.: But I don't wanna!

Lori: Please Dad, it's gonna be fun!

Lynn Sr.: NO! It's gonna be torture! [whines]

Becky: [Gets annoyed then takes a deep breath and calms down] Mr. Loud, I understand you're scared. But please, none of this is real.

Lori: Exactly! All of them are just fake Halloween decorations. So, just take a deep breath and relax.

Lynn Sr.: [Takes a deep breathe] Fine, I guess...anything for my children.

[Lori and Leni smile at their dad, then 3 of the girls get out of the door and start heading their way to the back of the building]

Lynn Sr.: You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. [Takes a deep breathe again and gets out of Vanzilla.]

Random Female Student #1: Oh my god, I heard that if you drink the blood, it tastes like ketchup.

Lynn Sr.: [Overhears the two girls talking] Ahh! Lori! Leni! Becky! [Runs away]

Random Female Student #2: What was that all about?

Random Female Student #1: Ugh, I know right?! What a loser. [The girls continue talking]

[As Lynn Senior ran crowded the parents and kids outside, of course, it was dark so he didn't know exactly where Lori, Leni and Becky went. He then spotted a blonde girl nearby]

Lynn Sr.: [Excited] Lori?

?: [Turns around] Huh? Lori? I'm not Lori! I'm her friend, Whitney!

Lynn Sr.: Ahh! Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! [Runs away from Whitney]

Whitney: Mr. Loud, do you need help finding her because I know where she is-Never mind.

Meanwhile with Lori, Leni and Becky, they are standing in line waiting for the Haunted House.]

Leni: O-M-Gosh! I'm like, so excited for the Haunted House!

Becky: I'm kinda nervous but excited at the same time. [Takes out her phone] It's only 8:29 on the dot.

Lori: I know! Literally makes me wish we brought Bobby with us.

Lynn Sr.: [Pants] There you are! Don't you know better than to wander off?! You could've gotten lost!

Girls: [Turns around] Ahhh!

Lori: [Calms down upon seeing her and Leni's dad] Sorry, dad. We were just too excited to go to the Haunted House.

Lynn Sr.: And also, not only I'm going to be in the Haunted House with y'all, I'll be watching your every move, girls! So don't you-[He opens his eyes, revealing that Lori, Leni and Becky already left] Dang it. [Then he sees them in front of the line, runs up to them again.] Guys! Stop running off!

Leni: [Feeling bad] Sorry.

Lori: We're all sorry and we're about to go in! [Gives her money to the manager of the Haunted House, then Lynn Senior, Lori, Leni and Becky and a couple other people go inside of the Haunted House.]

Lynn Sr.: [Worried and Scared] Oh…[gulps]

Leni: Dad, don't worry. We got you...now it's pretty dark in here…

Lori: Yeah… [Holds Lynn Senior and Becky's hand, Leni holds Lynn's senior hand as well.]

[As they start to walk further and further, a very detailed person with a clown hairdo, clothes and makeup pops up on top of the ceiling and floor, causing everyone to scream and run around]

Lori: [Screams] Get the hell away from me! AHHH!

Leni: O-M-Gosh! What do you want from us?! [While Leni and Lori are yelling, Becky is continuing screaming, so is Lynn Senior.]

Becky: AHHH! [Screams]

Lynn Senior: AHHH! WHY DID I EVEN SAY "YES"?! [Sobs]

[After the Clown left, everybody was frighted already, they started walking really slow]

Lori: [pants] That was literally the most scariest thing I ever saw in my life.

Leni: Same here...I don't even know...if...we'll...[gulps] survive here….

Becky: Please don't say that Leni, we'll make it out of here. Just stop thinking negatively and focus on the positive side of this.

Leni: [Angry and scared] How am I supposed to focus on the positives when WE'RE totes gonna die in here!?

Becky: Don't get mad at me. I was trying to help-

Leni: Well, you aren't helping!

Lori: Guys! Stop arguing! Can't we just focus on where we're going?! [The girls glared at each other with mad glares, then they continued walking]

Lynn Sr.: I'm NEVER going to another Haunted House AGAIN! Dear God, help us! [whines a bit]

Lori: [Calms down] I swear if I see another one of those things, I'm gonna officially lose it.

[Then out of nowhere an eerie doll pops up and does a creepy little girl laugh and says, "Who wants to play?" causing everyone to scream]

Eerie Doll: Hello, there, blondie…... [She looks at Lori] Do you want to play with me? [Smiles deviously and gets close to Lori's face]

Lori: NO, I DON'T! [Her face turns green and retches, she didn't know where the bathroom was, she vomits on the ground, looks up] I'm sorry….that creepy doll made me so scared that I actually puked...ugh…

Leni: Okay, that was disgusting! But luckily, I bought my phone with me, so I can put a flashlight on since you VOMITED on the ground.

Lori: It's not my fault!

[Leni just rolled her eyes as she and the others continued walking down the hall.]

Lynn Sr.: I really don't like this...I wish we could've taken Lucy with us!

Leni: Please stop complaining, Dad! I like, understand you're scared but you don't have to complain every 20 seconds!

Lynn Sr.: What are you gonna-

Lori: Both of you, shut up! Stop picking fights, Leni! Because you're gonna make this Haunted House worse for us!

Leni: [Groans and continues walking]

Lynn Sr: If we DO survive this madness, you and I are gonna have a talk, young lady!

Lori: Yeah, okay. [Everyone continues walking their way out of the Haunted House, sticking close to each other and looking over each others' shoulder.]

Becky: Oh man… How long till we get out of here?

Leni: When we find the damn exit!

Lynn Sr.: Leni!

Leni: What? She was asking for it!

Lynn Sr.: Okay, that's it! [Swipes the phone away from her]

Leni: Hey!

Lynn Sr.: I'm leading us from now on. Your attitude has already caused enough trouble today!

Leni: [Grumbles and continues to walk with the others.]

[The group continues to walk, with Lynn Sr. leading, while also flinching at the occasional creak or groan in the floorboards.]

Lori: God… this is literally the worst!

Becky: Aren't we close to the exit?

Lynn Sr.: Look, girls, we'll find the exit soon. But right now, we just need to stick together.

Leni: [Mutters] Yeah, and maybe you need to get your head out of your gutter.

Lynn Sr.: Leni!

Lori: Alright, that's enough, Leni! You really aren't helping anyone!

Leni: Pfft! Screw you guys, then! [Stomps away, disappearing into the hallways.]

Everyone: Leni! [They rush after her. As soon as they despite trying to keep up, they soon lose her.]

Lori: [pants] I'm tired of running.

Lynn Sr.:: [Pants as well] We're not giving up! We'll find her and ground her.

Becky: [Pants] I don't know about you guys but she can run really fast!

Lynn Senior.:: Be right back, girls. I'll go outside and tell the superintendent about it. [He finds the front exit, gets out of the Haunted House and tells the managers about Leni]

Lori: I'm going to do the same. [She starts yelling: Has anyone seen a light blonde haired with a green dress!?,pulls out her phone and shows an picture of Leni, a couple people looked at the photo and began searching for her]

Becky: Please find her! [A couple of minutes later, on the speaker, announcement said…]

Announcener [On speakers] I'm sorry everyone but the annual Royal Woods High School Haunted House will be closing due to an teenager missing.

Person #1: Aww, really?! We JUST started!

Lori: [Sighs] Where is she?!

Becky: [Worried] We don't wanna leave her all alone at the Haunted House all night though….

Lori: Alright, me and you are gonna look in here.

Becky: Pardon my french, what the hell? We can't look in here! It's way too dark!

Lori: [Clears Throats] This is your best friend, we're talking about! Either you wanna b*tch or let your best friend die in this madness of hell?!

Becky: [Nods "yes" looking scared and worried for Leni, everyone carries on search for her.]

Meanwhile with Lynn Senior….

Lynn Sr.: Have you seen my baby?! We can't find her! [sobbing]

Female Teacher: Don't worry, Mr. Loud. We'll find her in no time. What does she look like again?

Lynn Sr.: [Sniffles] She has light long blonde hair, wore a green dress, has chocolate brown eyes and has sunglasses on top of her head. [Continues sobbing]

Female Teacher: I got it. Everyone! Let's split in groups! [Grabs Lynn Senior's hands] You're coming with us!

Lynn Sr.: Hey, don't tank my arm off!

With Becky and Lori…

Becky: Oh…..[Gulps] I feel like I'm gonna be sick…..[retches]

Lori: Don't be. [She puts an Flashlight on her phone and then continues searching…]

Becky: [gets excited] Let's call Leni. [Realization hits] Oh, your dad took her phone..[Sadly sighs]

[As the girls continued walking and walking,they were no near the exit]

Becky: Leni! Leni! Leni! Leni! Where are you?! Please!

Lori: We're sorry! Please, sis!

Becky: [Then her voice breaks] Leni…..are you out there? Please come out wherever you are...I get you're in a low mood but….I can't…[Lori looks at a sad Becky and hugs her]

Lori: Don't worry, Becky. She's gonna be okay. Cry it out.

Becky: [starts crying] I feel like a sh*tty friend to her...I mean she was really happy with Antonia or whatever her name was, they were a bad example on her, but she felt like happy around them. I should've accepted that and let her be.

Lori: [hugs Becky tighty] Leni will never betray you. She loves you very much, she almost got killed because she was saving your life from pain and harm. That's how much she cares about you. She just wanted to make other friends, you're not her only friend.

Becky: I mean, I was protecting from those kids...from her….of course, she didn't care at the time...

Person: Hey! Get out of the way!

Becky and Lori: [unison] Sorry!

Later at 9:10 P.M….[From another neighborhood, laughter is heard from a house…]

Leni: [Sips drink and sighs] That Haunted House was scariest thing I ever experienced expect for that one thing were my brother Lincoln brought home that spider from school and-

?: Shut up, sis! You're with us now!

Leni: Yeah, I guess. But it's been on my mind all night..

?: Well, just forget about it and hang out with us! That's the reason you're here, right?

Leni: [Weakly smiles and nods then continues sipping her drink] Hmm...this drink tastes a bit weird….what's inside of it?

?: Uh, um... [Nervous] I don't know…

Leni: Antonia! Tell me now!

Antonia: [Nervous looks on then sighs] It's alcohol….w..would you still drink it though?

Leni: Uh….[thinks] My parents said I can't dr-

Antonia: Who cares what your parents think, girl?! You're with me….[Sits next to her.]

Leni: Okay…[continues drinking]

[Then a phone vibrates.]

?: Oh, my. My mom is calling me. Excuse me for a bit. [Gets up from the sofa and goes outside.]

[As the girls continued drinking, they gotten more tispy and tispy as the time went by.]

Leni: [Intoxicated] Oh...I just….wanna tell youuu, Antonia...that…..I… always had [suddenly laughs] a crush on you….hehehehe!

Antonia: [Intoxicated] What? I ain't gay….what the hell, man?

Leni: [Her pupils are going around in her eyes, with a dopey smile] Well...hehehehehe, I was thinkin' we could make out…..hehehehehe! Don't admit... you don't want to...shut up, you know you wanna kiss my lips, don't you? [Laughs]

Antonia: I mean, you're pretty smokin…

Leni: [Blushes] Really? Do you think so…? [Laughs]

Antonia: Yeah… Yeah I do…

Leni: Well… [Giggle] What are… you waiting for? [Puckers her lips and leans in]

Antonia: [Leans in with her lips puckered as well, kissing Leni on the mouth.]

[The two girls started to have a makeout scandal in the living room, as Leni was kissing Antonia's lips, she kept thinking her sexual orientation changed, was she still straight or….bisexual?]

Leni: [Sighs romantically] Oh….Antonia….I never knew you had such warm, soft lips!

Antonia: Yeah….You have better lips than my own boyfriend! [laughs and continues kissing her]

[Then someone comes back inside and sees everything.]

Stephanie: Hey gu-[Gasps of surprise, then Antonia and Leni stop making out, turns around, shocked as well.]

Leni: [Embarrassed] Uh...it's not what it looks like!

Antonia: [Embarrassed and lying] There was something stuck in her mouth! Hmm!

Stephanie: Uh..I-I-I think I need to call my mom again! [Runs out of the house]

Leni: Oh god….we're totes busted!

[The scene fades to black then goes back to the Haunted House..]

Lori: Hold on! My sister Lisa installed tracking chips inside of us last year. So we can call her and then we'll telll us where Leni went!

Becky: Wait, who installs tracking chips inside of people's brains and yeah! That's a great idea! I hope Leni is okay...

[Lori takes out her phone and starts calling Lisa…]

Back at the Loud House…Lisa was helping Lincoln with his project for school.]

Lincoln: Thanks Lisa. You saved about 5 hours of my life!

Lisa: You're welcome. [The phone starts to ring, Lincoln gets up first and picks it up.]

Lincoln: Yes?

Lori: [On the other line] Lincoln? I need to talk to Lisa.

Lincoln: Why?

Lori: Because while me, Becky, Dad, Leni and I were at the Haunted House, Leni wouldn't shut up and then she got lost. Annnd, we don't know where she have went, so that's the reason I called Lisa.

Lincoln: What?! Tell me what exactly happened. [Then Lori tels Lincoln what actually happened, then Lincoln understands then hands the phone to Lisa.]

Lisa: Greetings, oldest sibling, what may I assist you for?

Lori: To track Leni. She's gone missing at the Haunted House, and she's nowhere to be found at the school grounds. Please, Lisa.

Lisa: Alright. [Then something beeps picks up Leni's location] Oh, she's located at 1946 Blueberry Boulevard.

Lori: What?! C'mon Becky! [Hangs up then runs outside, as Becky joins her]

Outside of the Haunted House….

Lynn Sr.: Leni, my sweet baby….

Lori: [excited] Dad! I know where she is!

Lynn Sr.: Seriously?! Let's go!

Lori: Hold on, the address is 1946 Blueberry Boulevard.

Lynn Sr.: So what? We can just go there and-

Lori: Dad, it's in the ghetto…

Lynn Sr.: Oh… still, maybe we can-

Lori: The one by the red light district.

Lynn Sr.: I'm sure that-

Lori: And the hidden fight club thing.

Lynn Sr.: Okay, that's enough!

[They run to the Vanzilla, soon as possible, then they drove off of the school property.]


	10. Chapter 10: Another One Bi-tes The Dust

Meanwhile back at Stephanie's house, finally Stephanie found the 2 girls intoxicated, so she made them eat a few things to down their drunk bodies down...

Stephanie: So, uh, you wanna tell me what was that about? [Crosses her arms]

Leni: [Embarrassed] Uh...umm…

Antonia: Yeah...I don't…..know…[hides her face]

Stephanie: Don't act dumb, I saw y'all making out on the couch! I think it's obvious that you guys are in [singly-song] lovvvee!

Leni: We got a little drunk….okay? It doesn't mean anything!

Stephanie: Really? I'm telling the whole school that y'all made out! Hahaha! [Laughs]

Leni: [Comes close to Stephanie's face] Oh, don't you dare!

Stephanie: Leni, just tell everyone that you're bisexual now! [Points to Antonia] you too! You better not let Zion know..

Leni and Antonia: [Nervous and gulps]

Stephanie: Well...do you want me to tell everyone or do it yourselves?

Leni: My life is ruined…

Stephanie: Oh, yes it will be! [Laughs a bit]

Leni: Please don't tell, Stephanie! Everybody's gonna think I'm a bimbo or some sh*t.

Stephanie: Tell everyone….or else….I will. [She backs up very slowly and walks upstairs backwards.]

 _With Lynn Senior, Lori and Becky…_

Becky: Are we there yet? I need to use the bathroom so bad.

Lori: We're about 10 minutes from there.

Becky: I can't hold it…

Lynn Sr.: Alright, ladies. [Drives a bit faster but not too much] We're almost here!

Lori: Dad! Stop driving too fast!

Becky: You're gonna get us pulled over!

Lynn Sr.: [Drives a bit slower, but picks up a little bit of speed.]

[After a little while, they finally got to Stephanie's house, as they got out of the Vanzilla, they start to ran and Lori knocks on her door.]

Lori: Leni! Are you in there?! [Pounds on door]

Leni: [from the inside of the house] Yeah. [Gets up from the couch and opens the door.] Lori? How did you know where I was? [Gasps] O-M-Gosh! You're a stalker!

Lori: What, no! Let us in.

Leni: [She goes opens the front door, then her dad, best friend and sister walk into the house.]

Becky: That's such a nice house! Where's Stephanie?

Leni: In her room.

Antonia: hey. Mr. Loud and Lori. What's up with y'all tonight? Me and Leni were just hanging out…

Leni: Yeah...we were.

Becky: [Notices her expression] Leni...are you okay?

Leni: Nah, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me! It's not like I got drunk and made out with my best friend! [Realizes that she just said that out loud] Dang it.

Lynn Senior, Lori and Becky: [unison, all together] WAIT, WHAT?!

Lori: [Blushes, embarrassed] Uh...I…

Lynn Sr.: My baby girl kissed another girl?! [Hugs her] I'm so proud of y-

Leni: Dad! I'm not bisexual! ….I'm….not…sure…[Then her voice goes low]

Lori: Looks like Leni gone both ways like Lu-

Leni: [angry] Lori! I'm not bi! It was a accident!

Antonia: You said I had "such warm, soft lips!"

Leni: Oh well, I-I- we just drunk, I didn't know better! Please! And you said I always looked hot!

Antonia: That's true but-

Leni: You know what? I'm gonna get outta here! Bye Felicia! [Starts heading her way to the door but Lynn Senior blocks it.]

Lynn Sr.: Leni L. Loud! You're not going anywhere! You're attracted to 2 genders! Antonia's actually right!

Leni: Dad! Don't use my full name! And I'm not, just because I said she and nice lips! That doesn't mean I'm gay or whatever! So, can we PLEASE go home?! I'm gonna get more stressed out!

Lynn Sr.: Fine and plus, it's getting really late anyways. Take care, Antonia! And tell Stephanie, I said "Hello!" [The 4 people begin walking out of the door, then closes it.]

Antonia: I mean Leni is pretty hot…but…[blushes] I have a boyfriend….I can't just tell Zion...it's over…oh…what the hell are we gonna do…?

Back at The Loud House…

Rita: I can't believe my second born came out…well almost! Oh my gosh...finally someone else besides Luna found their-

Luna: Mom, who are you talking out?

Rita: Guess what?! Leni most likely came out as bi!

Luna: Wait, what?! Since when?

Rita: Tonight! Her and a friend got a bit drunk then they started to have a make out session on the couch. I don't know if Leni's officially bi.

Luna: Woah...what friend?

Rita: Antonia, I believe so.

Luna: Antonia? That rat hole?! Leni deserves better, brah.

Rita: Can't you be happy for her?

Luna: Well…[thinks] I guess….[gets a notification from her phone and looks at it.] Sam is live on ShareTube! Gotta go! [Goes upstairs to her and Luan's room]

[Lynn Senior comes into the scene with Leni and Lori, looking all tired and frustrated.]

Rita: Hello, sweetheart. [Comes to Lynn Senior and kisses him on the cheek] I'm sorry that the Haunted House didn't go the way you guys planned it to be.

Lynn Senior: [Sighs] It's okay….

Leni: Before you say anything, I am not bisexual! [Runs to her room, upstairs]

Rita: Oh...okay? I still think she's bi.

Lynn Senior: Same here. She's just scared to admit it.

TOMORROW MORNING: OCTOBER 29. AT SCHOOL.

[As Leni came into school the next morning, she saw kids giving her dirty looks, whispering and pointing at her, some even stuck up rude gestures, ran away from her towards her.]

Leni: [To herself] Oh no...that's not good…[Gulps]

Dana: What's not good?

Leni: [Sighs, whispers to Dana's ear] People think I'm gay or bisexual…

Dana: Well, don't listen to them. You're clearly straight…

Leni: Uh- I-I-I don't know…..[Walks away from Dana]

Random Male Student: Hey look! It's Bisexual Leni [Points and laughs]

Leni: T-t-that's not true! I'm not bi! I like guys only!

Random Male Student: Say it louder! [Continues laughing]

Leni: Ugh…[rolls her eyes and walks to class]

[Later on in a different class…]

Random Male Student: You love girls? Don't you? Yeah, Stephanie told the whole school!

Leni: [Whispers to herself] Why can't people just leave me alone about this shi*t?

Random Male Student: JUST TELL US! IT'S REALLY NOT THAT HARD!

Leni: [Angry] Leave me the hell alone with this "Leni is bisexual! Oooh!" stuff?! I'm obviously ain't one! I've been getting harassed about this all morning, so please stop it!

Random Male Student: Whatever. [Walks back to his seat and sits down]

Leni: [Groans and puts her head down on her desk]

[Afterwards the class ended, it was 4th period, as Leni was walking to her Art class, hoping that no one will bother her, as she gets to the door, someone behind her pops up.]

?: HA!

Leni: [Quickly turns around] AHH- Michael. It's only you-[She sees about 3 more people behind Michael] What are you doing here?

Mcheal: Well….since you're in the same class….as your new girlfriend! [Him and everyone laughs]

Leni: [Mad] She's not my girlfriend! We're just freakin' friends! We were just drunk!

Micheal: It doesn't change anything, Lens.

Leni: Ugh!

Micheal: Hmmm, whatcha gonna do about it? Admit it?

Leni: No! No! No! Please just stop!

Micheal: Well…[giggles] You're just lil nerv-[Leni grabs him by his shoulder then forces him against a locker] WHAT THE HELL?! [Everyone gasps as Leni leans into his face]

Leni: Alright, you little re- [At that same second, Luan saw everything, runs towards Leni]

Micheal: Get off of me! Your breath smells like hot garbage!

Luan: Leni! Stop! (She turns to face her) Were you about to say the R word?!

Leni: What?! No, I wasn't! Why would I say it?!

Luan: Stop playing games, Leni. I heard what you were gonna say! It's obvious that you were gonna say it.

Leni: [Angry] Well, I was getting freakin' harassed about being bi and sh*t all morning! What do you expect me to do?! To be okay about it?! No, I wanted to defend myself!

Luan: So? It doesn't give you a right to say the R word!

Leni: What "R word"?!

Luan: You know the one! Don't act like you don't. [Thinking to herself] ...Oh, wait. Being ambiguous with Leni's gonna get me nowhere. She's more shallow than a puddle in the Sonoran Desert! But I can't say that word in front of all these people. I'd be crucified for it. … Damn!

Leni: [sighs] I'm totes out of here. Don't follow me! [She goes]

Luan: Huh?! Wait! [She reaches out for her, but then groans] Never mind.

Micheal: In case you didn't know, she made out with a girl at Stephanie's house last night. [Laughs a bit] We already know Leni is gonna come out soon enough.

Luan: [Groans] I know. But really, harassing her and forcing her to come out! It doesn't work like that. "Lesbi" honest, Leni should say "bi bi" to being straight! [Signature laugh] Get it?

Everyone: [Groans]

Micheal: Yeah, great. We get it. (And don't care)

Luan: What was that?

Micheal: Nothing. Now we need to go to Art Class and you're blocking the door. [Luan gets out of the way, then walks to her class]

Meanwhile in the upstairs Girls Bathroom….Leni is seen in one of the stalls.

Leni: [Sighs] I'm literally getting harassed the entire day about this stupid bisexual stuff...I'm not bi! [Then at that same second, she thinks about how hot Antonia was, and Malik was, a few of friends like Becky, then she starts blushing] Oh… wow, I-[Slaps herself] Cut it out, Leni! [But she couldn't help but just smile a little bit and continue to blush]

Random Female Student: Hey! Why are you talking to yourself?

Leni: It's none of your business!

Random Female Student: Weirdo. I'm going back to class. [Huffs and walks out of the bathroom]

Leni: [Continues daydreaming about Becky and her other friends]

After school…

[Leni was in her and Lori's room, laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling eventually Lori comes in]

Lori: Leni, you've been staring at the ceiling for almost an hour, what's wrong?

Leni: [Stops staring at the ceiling and looks at Lori and sighs] I… I… can we talk, please?

Lori: Of course. [She sits on Leni's bed]

Leni: [Blushes, embarrassed] I…I…

Lori: Spit it out.

Leni: I think I'm bi! [Covers her face and stops talking for a second]

Lori: [Surprised] Wait, what?! Are…..you serious?

Leni: Y-y-y-yeah…[Uncovers her face, looking nervous and embarrassed at Lori]

Lori: Because you kissed Antonia yesterday night?

Leni: Yeah...I've been rough on Becky, not only because of my rough phase, but also because… she's kinda hot. I always had a crush on her before I met Antonia, but I was too scared to say anything.

Lori: Oh… well, I'll support you no matter what. [Hugs her] I'm so proud of you, lil sis!

Leni: But I don't know if I wanna confess it to her and all. Then if I do confess it that would mean those jerks would stop harassing me about it. I mean, like, I'm still into boys but….Becky is so hot!

Lori: Uh...okay. I say...let's tell her tomorrow at school.

Leni: [Freaking out] Is she gonna reject me? She's gonna say, "Sorry Leni. I'm not into girls." My anxiety is getting to me again!

Lori: [Takes a deep breath] Please, Leni. Don't think negative, if you do, Becky is gonna reject you, if you literally think positive, Becky isn't gonna reject you. [Holds Leni's hands] I swear, you and Becky are literally gonna be a cute couple.

Leni: Yeah….[blushes]

Lori: It will. [Leni and Lori hug each other]

Leni: S-s-s-should I tell mom and dad? How would they feel about me being bi?

Lori: Just like they did to Luna, they'll support you and love you. And nothing would change that.

Leni: I love you, Lori. [Both hug each other again. Someone suddenly busts the room door open, revealing the rest of the Loud siblings except Lily, Lisa, and Luna.]

Lola: We heard you and Lori talking! You're gonna coming out as bi?!

Lincoln: Just like Luna! We also heard that you had a crush on Becky?

Lynn Jr.: And you made out with that one girl from your school a few nights ago?

Leni: YY-Y-Yeah. I did… but please keep it down, I don't want Mom and Dad to know that I'm about to come out and we drank too much, okay?!

Lynn Jr.: Mhm…

Lincoln: [Walks towards Leni] We won't tell them, don't worry.

Leni: I hope so. ...That being said, I totes have a plan, though.

Lynn Jr.: What is it?

Leni: Tomorrow, when I walk into the school, I'll see if the guys who harassed me and Becky are there, then I'll kiss or make out with Becky as soon they see me.

Lincoln: That's your plan? I could come with a better pla-

Leni: My girlfriend, my way! [Crosses her arms with a frown on her face]

Lincoln: 'Girlfriend'? You guys aren't even dating!

Leni: She's a girl and my friend!

The next morning at Royal Woods High….October 30th

[Leni came into the school, pretty nervous but excited at the same time, she looked around if the kids and Becky were here, sure enough they were.]

Leni: [To herself] Let's do this. [Takes a deep breathe and starts walking towards to a couple of lockers.]

Micheal: So, last night, we-

Leni: Hello. [Crosses her arms, with a smug smile]

[Michael and one of his friends turn around, startled a bit.]

Micheal: What do you want from us?

Leni: I wanna show something to you guys...

Micheal: What is it? [Leni sees Becky and comes up to her]

Becky: [Turns around] Oh! Leni, how are-[At that same second, Leni starts to kiss Becky on the lips, Becky was shocked that her best would do that, so she went with it, Becky starts to put her arms around Leni's shoulders, and still the 2 best friends continued making with each other.]

[Causing everyone and including Michael to be shocked, then Becky and Leni were leaning against the locker, still kissing.]

Micheal: Oh my GOD….

Luan: Don't act surprised, you were forcing her to come out yesterday!

Micheal: But I'm actually surprised that she made out another girl! I didn't expect to happen actually..

[After Leni and Becky made out, they both blushed at each other.]

Becky: Well...that was...uh..something? Wasn't it?

Leni: Yeah, babe. It was…

Becky: [Surprised] 'Babe'? Did you just...call me babe.

Leni: Hell yeah. And I-I-I wanted to tell you something that I've been hiding for...years actually.

Becky: What is it?

Leni: [Breathes] I...have a crush on you….

[Everyone gasps]

Becky: Wha- you did? How come you never told me?

Leni: B-B-Because that I was scared and nervous to tell you that. And I thought you didn't be around me anymore...if I admitted my crush to you, years ago.

Becky: I would never leave you, you're my best friend. We've been together like two peas in a pod since Kindergarten…[Hugs Leni tighty] and um, I did started to develop a crush on you back in 6th grade. But of course, we never told each other until now.

Everyone: Awww...

Leni: What?! I'm just kidding. [Hugs her back with affection, looks up at her] Uh…[blushes] do you...want to be my…girlfriend? [Smiles a bit]

Becky: Uh….[Thinks for a bit] No. Sorry.

Leni: [Surprised] Why?! Do I have cereal stuck in my teeth?!

Becky: Just kidding! Of course, I would love to be your girlfriend!

Leni: YAY! [Everyone cheers and crowds around the two best friends who are now girlfriends.]

Becky: And….can you walk to me to class, please? [Blushes]

Leni: Of course. [As the two girls held each other's hands and starts walking to class together.]

[In class, Becky and Leni came into the door holding hands and took their seats. Everyone was glaring at them]

Leni: [Notices everyone's expression, a bit nervous] Uh...what's wrong?

Random Student: You and Becky are dating! [Squeals, then hugs Leni tightly]

Leni: Aww, thanksies! [She steps back a bit] And yeah….we are..

Becky: [Gets up from her seat] Yeah. W-we are. I'm very excited to see what happens in the future.

[Then a couple students again, crowd up around Leni and Becky and start congratulating them on their new relationship, at that same second, Mrs. Dawson came in.]

Mrs. Dawson: [Pants] I'm sorry that I was late, kids. Had a traffic jam-[The students look at her, a bit startled]

Leni: Oh, hey. Mrs. Dawson….did I tell you yet, me and Becky are girlfriends!

[Mrs. Dawson walked over to Leni and put her hand on her shoulder.]

Mrs. Dawson: Congratulations, Leni! So proud of you!

Becky: Uh, hey! What about me? I swear, nobody never congratulates me like that...

Mrs. Dawson: Oh, you too. Since Leni and Becky came out together! I wanna help you through this.

Leni: Oh yay! Thank you so much, Mrs. Dawson!

Becky: Same here. I'm really glad you approve of our new...um...[blushes] relationship. [Smiles]

Mrs. Dawson: It's was my pleasure.

[Pretty much, the whole day was about Leni and Becky admitting their feelings to each other, everyone including the teachers and even the principal hugged them and congratulated them for coming out….]

Back at The Loud House…

Lori: Guess what, guys? LENI AND BECKY ARE OFFICIALLY AN ITEM! [Everyone squeals of excitement and happiness sans Lisa.]

Lincoln: Jeez... I never knew that Becky and Leni were actually gonna become a thing until now.

Lisa: Normally, I'm not one for the inane human emotions but-[Squeals as well]

Lola: Yay! Now Leni is gonna be like Luna!

Luna: Yeah….[A bit gloomy, then she sits on the couch.]

Lincoln: [Turns around and sees Luna sad then comes sits down next to her]

Luna: [Gloomy] Oh, hey lil bro..

Lincoln: Luna? Is there something wrong with you...what is it?

Luna: Oh….don't worry about me...worry about Leni instead. [Frowns]

Lincoln: Luna….[notices her expression now] A-are you *whispers* jealous of Leni? Why? I thought you and Sam were-

Luna: [Sighs] You just don't understand, Linc. While, we were texting each other a few months ago, I finally told her how I really felt about her...and then...she kindly rejected me. And I-I-I- just…[Puts her head down]

[After the rest of the Loud sibling were chatting about Leni and Becky, they see an upset and jealous Luna comforted by Lincoln.]

Lori: Lunes, don't be jealous. [Sits down] I mean, yeah, Leni found her missing piece. At least, she didn't rudely reject you. It's literally the worst.

Lana: Yeah. It feels like you've been bitten by a Jealousy snake.

Lola: Let's not let that envy grow on you. The more you get envious things...you know. Things would get worse for you.

Luan: It ain't healthy to express so much jealousy.

Luna: Yeah, yeah. I get it now.

Luan: Well, do you want a side of Jello with that SEA-side view? [Does her signature laugh while everyone groans] Get it? [At that same second, Leni and Becky came into the door]

Leni: Hey guys! [Waves and smiling at her siblings] Guess who's officially dating her best friend and girlfriends?! [Points to herself] This girl!

Becky: Hi!

[The Loud siblings turn around start to hug towards Leni and Becky with love and affection]

Luna: Congrats, dudette! I'm really proud of you, Lens. [Genuinely smiles at her]

Leni: Thank you, Luna!

Luna: Anytime, girl. [Backs away a bit]

[OCTOBER 31: Halloween Night. The inside and outside was decorated with Halloween items, Rita and Lucy were handing out candy for the all of the Trick-or-treaters]

Meanwhile in the bathroom….

Leni: Meow! [Giggles] I'm a kitty cat!

Lori: You do look so cute, you oughta be in one of those cat videos.

Leni: Do you think they'd allow a girl in a catsuit?

Lori: I'm just joking... But seriously you do look cute!

[At that same second, Becky knocks on the bathroom door.]

Leni: Come in! [Becky walks in and shows her costume to Lori and Leni. The latter couldn't help but blush.] Y...you look amazing, Becky…

Becky: I do...don't I?

Leni: Yes…

Lori: Now let's go downstairs to meet with the others. [Her, Leni and Becky walk out of the bathroom and go downstairs.]

Meanwhile downstairs…everyone was getting ready.

Lincoln: [Notices Lynn stuffing some candy in her costume, walks towards to her] Lynn? Who are you supposed to be? A businesswoman? I thought you said you were gonna be Michael Jordan.

Lynn Jr.: [Turns around] I am supposed to be Michael Jordan.

Lincoln: I'm pretty sure, he wears-

Lynn Jr.: [Sighs] Back in the 80s, he got sponsored by a fast-food restaurant. He was talking about don't do drugs, then he said, "Stop it, get some help."

Lincoln: [Getting it] Oh...I know what you're talking about now.

Lynn Jr.: Good. [Whispers to him] Don't tell mom that I took all of the Snickers.

Lincoln: You what?

Lynn Jr.: Uh, never mind. Hahaha.[At that same moment, Rita appeared in front of the 2 kids.]

Rita: [Frown] Tell me what?

Lynn Jr.: [Faking] Don't tell mom….how….um…[Thinks a bit] um….how beautiful you are!

Rita: Uh…okay. [Smiles] Thank you, Lynn Jr. [Walks away, off screen, looks in the bowl, noticing something different inside] Who took all of the Snickers out of the bowl?

Lynn Jr.: [Pretending] Snickers? I don't know her. [Runs up to her and Lucy's room]

Rita: Lincoln, did you take the Snickers out of the bowl?

Lincoln: No.

[Then Leni, Becky and Lori walk down the stairs]

Leni: [Excited] Hi everyone! Who's ready to go to the Halloween party tonight?!

Lola and Lana: [Unison] We are!

Lola: I'm Marilyn Monroe.

Lana: I'm a school janitor.

Lori: Eh, sorry little ones. This Halloween party...is um...for older kids, meaning this party is for High Schoolers only.

Lola and Lana: Awww.

Lana: This stinks! I was looking forward to fix some broken toilets and such…[Crosses her arms]

Lola: I wanted to have fun!

Lori: You guys can go Trick and Treating instead with mom or dad!

Lola: But he's a scaredy-cat! I mean, he wouldn't shut up for an hour! He kept on complaining until we were finished! '

Lana: Yeah. That's why we're gonna go with Mom instead. [Turns her head and walks off with Lola]

Leni: So, guys! What do you think of me and Becky's costume?! I'm a kitty cat! Meow!

Cliff: [Rolls his eyes]

Rita: Aww, Leni! You look so adorable! And who are you supposed to be, Becky?

Becky: I'm Poison Ivy! Seriously?! How can you-

Rita: [Whispers to Becky] Talk to me one more time or else, I will not let you date my daughter. Got it?

Becky: [A bit scared] Okay! Okay!. [Backs off a bit, under her breath] Jeez.

Rita: Lori, are you Mrs. Claus?

Lori: Yeah...actually the younger version of her. Me and Bobby are going as Mrs and Mr. Claus! Yeah...we're about 2 months earlier, but hey, who cares?

Luan: [Walks over to the girls] Obviously I went as a clown this year. Hahaha!

Lori: Of course, you would.

Luan: I'm pretty excited for the Halloween Party! I hope Benny is there-

Lori: I don't know if you could come. You're in high school but...it's for older kids…that are around me and Leni's age. Sorry.

[Luna comes into the scene as well]

Luna: Hey dudes and dudettes! I'm so stoked for this awesome, party man!

Luan: [Gasps of surprise] Luna gets to go?! I think I know what's going here…

Lori: Luan….[Breathes] Again, you're a bit too young. To go...

Leni: I thought you said that Luan couldn't come because she was gonna tell her dumb jokes at the-[Lori puts her hand on Leni's mouth]

Luan: What?!

Lori: That's not true! [Pretending] Uh...because you're a bit too young to be at the party, okay?!

Luan: I knew it! The former is true…[Sighs sadly] Why do I even bother?! [Runs upstairs to her room and shuts the door]

Lucy: Sigh. That's the tea.

Lori: [Calms down and takes a deep breath] Now, Becky and Leni, let's go to the Halloween party before we're late.

Becky and Leni, Luna: [Nods their heads, "yes", then 3 of the girls go the car, outside.]

Lori: [Turns to Rita] Where's Dad?

Rita: He's in the closet, freaking the hell out. He's been like this since y'all went to the Haunted House. I'll give you girls a ride instead!

Lori: Great! See you guys, later! [Waves] [Then Rita and Lori walk out of the house and get into Vanzilla and drives off to the Halloween Party.]

Leni: O-M-Gosh! I am so excited! Chaz is gonna there and my other friends-

Becky: Leni, can I borrow your phone? I forgot mine back at the house…

Leni: Becky!

Luna: Dude! [Facepalms]

Lori: Really?! We literally just got off of the driveway! Mom! Can you turn back. Apparently, Becky forgot her phone.

Becky: Well, I'm sorry!

Rita: [Sighs] Okay… [They go to back to The Loud House, Becky runs out of the car and grabs her phone in the living room.]

Becky: [Realization huts] Crud! I gotta use the bathroom. [Runs upstairs]

Meanwhile in Vanzilla…

Lori: Ugghh, what's taking Becky so long?! We're gonna be late for the Halloween party! It started about 5 minutes ago!

Leni: She should of been here right now.

Rita: Hmm….

Lori: You know what? I'll call her right now. [Unlocks her phone, starts texting her, saying in a text, 'Becky? Please hurry! We're gonna be late for the Halloween party!'

In the bathroom…

Becky: Alright. I'm done. [Her phone vibrates, curious and sees the message, texts back Lori] I'll be right here. [As she walks down, she trips over something.] Ow! Who did this?!

[Then little Lily is gigging as Lisa watched the whole thing.]

Lisa: Second oldest sister's friend had just tripped over Lily's imitation. [Walks over to Becky] Are you alright?

Becky: [Gets up] Ah. I think my jaw is broken again!

Lisa: Well, I have medicine for that. So don't brood about it. [Holds Becky's hand and walks her upstairs to the bathroom]

Becky: Oh….okay…[Goes along with her]

In Vanzilla…

Lori: Seriously….it's been literally 10 minutes! She said she was done about 3 minutes ago!

Luna: Dude, Sam is probably at the party, having the time of her life while I'm stuck here in this cold car, man!

Leni: [Goes on her phone and starts looking at some stuff]

[About 2 more minutes, later as Lori, Leni and Rita were losing patience, Becky showed up, and got into the car.]

Lori: Ahhh! Phew. Finally about time you're here!

Leni: [Gaps, a bit startled] Yay! You're back! [Hugs her tightly] What took you so long?

Becky: I needed to use the bathroom, but then I tripped on one of Lily's toys on the stairs. Luckily, your sister, Lisa helped me out. She rubbed this medicine to heal the pain. [Puts her seatbelt in]

Leni: Glad you're okay. [Cuddles with her]

Rita: You guys ready now? Becky? You ready?

Becky: Yes. [Smiles and Rita finally drives off to the Halloween Party…..]

[20 minutes later, they arrive in a different neighborhood, the 3 girls look out of the window, and hard Halloween music playing and laughter]

Rita: We're here. [Turns facing to the girls] You know the rule. No drinking please!

[Becky, Leni and Lori nod their heads, "Yes" then one by one, they get out of the car, and starts walking towards the door.]

Becky: Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Loud! [Waves]

Leni: Yeah, thanks, mom! We won't drink!

Rita: You're welcome and have fun! I'll be back at 10. [Honks and drives off]

Lori: NOOOW, who's ready to have some hella fun?!

Becky and Leni: [Unison] We are!

Lori: [Knocks on the door] Hello?

?: [Comes to the door] Hello? Who are you?

Lori: Lori Loud. I brought my 2 younger sisters and one of their uhhh...friends.

?: Alright, come in. [Opens the door, the 4 girls walk in]

Luna: What up, dude?

?: Heh, nothing much and enjoy the party, mate!

Luna: Of course! [Notices Sam in the corner] Hey Sam! [Runs to her]

[Leni noticed Chaz dressed as Eric Cartman by himself by the punch bowl.]

Chaz: Hey...I heard you were bi.

Leni: [Sighs] Yeah… I found that out a couple of days ago.

Chaz: I wish you and Becky good luck.

Leni: Thanks.

[Leni was about to walk away when Chaz spoke again.]

Chaz: Leni?

Leni: Yes, Chaz?

Chaz: Leni, I...I...It's nothing.

Leni: Jeez...make up your mind already.

Chaz: Actually, you look cute in that costume!

Leni: [Blushes] Uh... thanks, Chaz…

Chaz: It's no problem…seriously...

Leni: Um, I'm gonna go hang out with my friends and Becky. Uh..see ya later? [Walks off]

[As Leni gets to her friends, she starts chatting with them, doesn't know what to talk about so she decided to talk about the party.]

Leni: Soooo…..like, how's the party doing?

Lori: Leni, the party literally started. [Sips her cup]

Leni: Oh, yeah. Anyways, how are you guys doing?

Whitney and Lori: [unison] Just good.

Becky: Just fine...that you're here. [Smiles, blushes and kisses Leni on the cheek]

Leni: [Giggles]

[Then Carol starts walking towards the girls with a smile on her face]

Carol: [Loudly, since the Halloween music was playing very loud] Hey guys! [Waves her hands and smiles a bit]

Lori: So, Girl I-[Sees Carol] Uh, hey Carol. How's it going?….[notices her clothes] Wait, you aren't dressed up!

Carol: Oh...that. Um….don't hate me but my family doesn't celebrate Halloween.. [Leni gasps]

Leni: Seriously?! You guys don't celebrate Halloween? That's like, the best thing about October!

Carol: [Sighs] Well, yeah but it's a long story…and I also heard that you and Becky are officially dating. Congrats, guys. [Hugs both of them]

Becky: Heh, thanks. I never knew that I was gonna end with my best friend.

Leni: Same.

Carol: Anyways, do y'all wanna join me with some drinks, some other kids are right there in the kitchen? Of course, Grape punch. [Lori, Leni, Whitney and Becky agreed, then the five girls walked to the kitchen.]

In the kitchen….

Random Male Student: YOOO! Who's ready to drink like it's 1999?! YOOO! [Pours some Orange Soda in, as well spikes the punch, secretly] Who's wants the first cup?! [Few kids started to raise their hands shouting, "Me!" [He looks through the mini crowd, spots Leni smiling, points at her] The hot blonde in the catsuit! You have it!

Becky: [Under her breath] Seriously?

Everyone sans Lori, Whitney and Becky: [Groans]

Random Female Student: She's not even that pretty though!

Leni: Shut it before I'll snatch your weave off! [Frowns at the random girl and walks out of the crowd, gets the cup, starts drinking it]

Random Male Student: Who's next?! [As the guy was giving out more drinks, Leni was drinking in an area.]

Leni: [Thinks, continues drinking it] This...orange soda tastes kinda, like funny. I don't know what's up with that…maybe I was wrong…[Continues drinking it]

[Then Becky walks towards to Leni, while drinking]

Becky: Leni, this soda has an odd...taste do it. Is it expired Orange soda or something?

Leni: [Turns around, sees her girlfriend] I don't know either...but I don't think it's terrible.

[Leni kept on sipping from the cup until there was nothing left. As "Ghostbusters" was blasting in the background, the blonde threw the empty cup on the ground and took Becky by the waist before dancing with her, much to the red-haired girl's confusion.]

Becky: Uhhh? Leni, w-what are you doing?

Leni: What's the matter? Never danced with anyone before?

Becky: N-no! It's just that...you're acting a bit…

Leni: Come on, Beck! Try some more of that soda! Oh! Hold on a sec!

[Leni started to feel queasy and turned around before throwing up on the floor, whilst Becky turned her head away in disgust.]

NOVEMBER 1st: 8:00 AM

[Leni woke up next morning feeling like a total wreck and found herself on a grassy field outside the neighborhood. Laying right next to her was Becky, who was still out cold and other people as well.]

Leni: What did Becky and I drink last night?

[Leni felt sick and threw up on the grass. The loud noise woke up Becky.]

Becky: [Yawns and stretches her arms, turns around, sees Leni looking nauseous.] Uh...hey Leni? And what happened last night?

Leni: Ugh. I don't know…[passes out again]

Lori: Help me carry Leni back home. [Becky and Lori start picking her up, and start walking her towards to the house.]

Inside of the house….as they walked in while carrying the hangover blonde, they saw alot of kids sleeping on the floor, the 2 couches. A male student writing on the white Bathroom door with a permanent marker.

Becky: Oh. It seems like everyone got a bit...drunk and passed out. That was an crazy Halloween party!

Lori: Shhh. [Puts her finger by her lips] Let's not try to make any sound. [Turns to the male student, whom is still writing on the Bathroom door.] Uh, hey? [Clears throat] Why are you writing on the door with a permanent marker? You realize he and his parents are gonna be pissed when he sees that as soon he wakes up?

Random Jock: Why do you care?! [Walks up to Lori] And plus, it's not like he really cares about it. And at his last year's Halloween Party, I wrote way worst on the back of his little sister's bedroom door.

Lori: Disgusting.

[From upstairs]

Adam: [A bit tired] Hey! Whoever wrote this about my little sister will get an punch to their mom's house! They had used a slur and the C word! Confess up?!

Lori: [Quietly, turns to Jock] You better stop!

Random Jock: Fine….I will. If I stop, would you wanna have some 'have fun' with me after the party. [Winks at Lori] Because, I'm looking for the perfect girl. Alongside with the redhead and drunk cat blonde. I just say, you and sister are really hot. Hehehe. I will make your day better than it was last tonight! [Slick smile]

Becky: [Disgusted face] Hmm...no, thanks.

Lori: [Disgusted face] Uh, no. I have a boyfriend and my sister's les. You can take your weird fantasies with someone else, you do you boo. [Her and Becky leave]

Random Jock: Seriously?! I swear every hot girl in Royal Woods high school always reject me...I don't know why….[Then someone is behind him]

Luna: Hmm. I wonder why.

Random Jock: [Turns around, sees Luna] Ahhh!

Luna: Dude, if you aren't...hmmm…..how I do put this….creepy to girls. Like, don't say stuff like, 'I wanna have fun with you' Most girls would think it's the other way around and of course, some would think that it means by, 'Let's go bowling or watch a movie' You really some practice, brah. [Then walks off] Sam? Are you awake?

Later...Rita had to pick up the 4 girls, even through, she was still tired but she did it still.

In The Loud House…[Living Room] 8: 50 A.M. Leni was seen sleeping on the couch, while the other Louds were worried about her.]

Lola: Is she gonna be okay?

Lori: Yes, she will. Um, well, here's the story: the student who threw the party spiked the punch… and means that… well, you and Lana are too young to hear about it anyways. And I don't know if Luna got drunk. And we needed up being drunk for the whole night. As I soon woke up on the couch with a sweaty guy in a spider costume. [Shutters] Ugh. Then as Leni woke up, she puked again.

Lana: Aw. I wish I was there to clean it up.

Lori: Too bad.

Lynn Jr.: [Turns to Lori] Damn, everybody will be drinking alcohol these days and end having ki-

Lori: I think that's enough for now.

Lynn Jr.: Oh. Uh… alright.

Lori: And I also remember when Leni was drunk, she saw the guy in the spider costume and she ended up attacking him. Haha. It didn't end well.

Lynn : Oof.

Lucy: Sigh. How much did she drink? If she drunk-

Lori: [Thinks] Hmm….I think….she drunk like 7 or 8 cups. W-what's wrong with that?!

Lucy: As soon she wakes up, she's gonna have the urge to go to the bathroom actually, I think a couple times as well due to the intoxication in her body.

Lori: [A bit worried] What would happen to me?!

Lucy: I….think you and Becky would have to have the urge to the bathroom as well….yikes…

Lori: Damn it! I'm gonna go talk to Bobby, I hope he knows what to do! [Runs upstairs to her and Leni's room, shuts it]

Lana: When will she wake up? It's been an almost hour now!

Lucy: Give it some time, Lana. It's about to be 9:00. I think she'll wake up around noon until the alcohol wears off.

Lana: I hope so..

Lola: [Angry] Ugh, why do some inconsiderate people wanna spike the punch?! I mean, what if Leni was pregnant, and she drunk it?! She would've killed her own freakin' baby!

Lisa: 4th youngest sibling, I may ask, what does being expectant have to with this subject? And yes, I do get what you're saying but this isn't the problem at the moment.

Lola: Whatever.

Lisa: [Turns back to her other siblings] According to my recent studies, the acholic will wear off in….[Looks at her paper, gasps] Oh my.

Lincoln: Uh...what's wrong?

Lisa: I hate it to say this but….it will wear off about 7 or 8 hours, depending how much Leni drunk.

Lola: Seriously!? That long?

Lisa: Apparently, yes.

Lincoln: [Sighs]

Lucy: Yeah...but...let's….[Thinks] what should we do to kill time?

Lincoln: Hey! How about we go to Girl Jordan's house? Clyde and my other friends there and I heard she has a lots of games! She even has an 1986 Ace Savvy game on her Chetendo!

Lana: Uh, I'm personally not a fan of Ace Savvy but I wanna come!

Lola: So I do! [Smiles widely]

Lynn Jr.: Don't have anything else to do, my feet are hurting me, so I guess I'll come with y'all.

Lisa: Hmm...I don't know if I want to come to join you guys with some computerized entertainment. But hey, it wouldn't hurt a bit.

Lucy: Alright, wait! What about Leni? We can't leave her unattended. Mom and Lily went shopping.

Lynn Jr.: What about Dad? He's still here.

Lincoln: Fine, he can take care of Leni also along with Luan, Luna and Lori. Now let's go.

[The 5 sisters and Lincoln get out of the house and started walking to Girl Jordan's house.]


	11. Chapter 11: Loudy Bunch

[About an hour later, the alcohol was still wearing off….then Leni got into this dream…]

 _Into the dream...it showed an 70s-themed living room. The year was 1975. A blonde bombshell in an short green dress and long straight hair like Marsha from 'The Brady Bunch' showed up._

70s Leni: [Singing] I'm just a love machine, and I won't work for nobody but you..

I'm just a love machine...a hugging kissing fiend? [Tune of Love Machine]

[Then a big curly haired blonde girl comes into the scene, revealing an 70s version of Lori]

Lori: What are you singing?

Leni: [Turns around and sees Lori] Oh! I'm just...singing…a song...

Lori: What song?

Leni: I heard our parents dancing to it one time...it came out...like 40 years ago or something, and why does it matter?

Lori: No need to get salty with me. I was just asking an simple question-

?: You're juicy and you're trouble, Lens.

[Leni turned to see a brown haired girl approaching them, who happened to be a 70s version of Luna]

Leni: What?

Luna: It's a little reference to a song by- Never mind.

?: Hey guys! I just Disco-vered that we're in a 70s dream!

[As if on cue, offscreen laughter started as Luan did.]

Leni: Where did that laughter come from? Is this house haunted?!

Lori: No, Leni! It looks like we're in an some 1970s sitcom.

Leni: WHAT?!

Lynn Jr.: What up, guys? L.J.s in the house!

[As if on cue, there was off-screen booing, much to her confusion.]

Lynn Jr.: Wait, what did I do?

Lori: Clearly, you're not a very likable character on this show.

Lynn Jr.: Then who is?!

[Just then, Lincoln came sliding down the stair railing and landed feet first on the floor as the audience cheered wildly. The boy then turned to look at the audience.]

Lincoln: Hey everyone! Welcome to another weekend at the Loud House.

[The audience let out some "oohs" and "ahhs" when Lincoln had finished his sentence.]

Lincoln: This is all the time I'm gonna have as my friend is gonna walk through that door.

[Lincoln pointed at the front door, and Clyde walked in as if on cue, with an afro.]

Clyde: Heya, Lincoln! Who's ready to play 'Hunt The Wumpus' with his best friend?! [Points to himself] This guy!

Lincoln: Well, I'm off! I hope you enjoy the show. I'll meet you at the end.

[With that, Lincoln followed Clyde out of the house and shut the door.]

Leni: Well that was short.

?: Not yet it isn't.

[Leni shrieked and fell off the couch as Lucy spoke right next to her. The audience laughed again.]

Leni: You're interested in the paranormal aren't you? Could you please tell those ghosts to go away?

Lucy: Sigh. Lori just told you, we're in a sitcom..

Leni: Wait, what does "sitcom" mean?

?: Are you really that dumb, Leni?

[Leni turned and saw Lola and Lana coming down the stairs.]

Lola: Ugh! It means-

Lana: Best have Lisa explain it.

[As if on cue, Lisa followed the twins holding a clipboard. The audience let out another series of "oohs" and "aahs" as she walked down the stairs]

Lisa: As you can see, we are in a situation comedy, street name Sitcom. Filmed in Hollywood, California, which is in Los Angeles.

Leni: Wait...I thought we were in Royal Woods, Michigan? [Everyone facepalms]

[Just then, Rita and Lynn Sr. came out of their room and walked over to Leni.]

Rita: Kids, your father and I are going to the movies today. Would you watch Lily for us?

[As if on cue, they heard crying coming from upstairs, and they went up to the source.]

Leni: Uh….sure! [Realization hits] Oh….I have to meet up with my friends at the mall!

Luna: How about we watch the little dudette for you?

Leni: Really? Oh, thank you so much!

[Leni gave the rocker a big hug just as Lynn Sr. and Rita came back down with Lily. The audience let out some "awws" as they walked down.]

Rita: Alright, here she is! [Hands the youngest Loud to Leni]

Leni: Hi, Lily! [Then hands Lily to Luna, turns to her parents] Actually, um...Luna and the others will be watching her. I'm gonna go to the mall to see my friends!

Rita: [Sighs] I'm sorry, honey but you can't go. Me and your father need all of the kids to watch her…

Leni: What?! This is totes unfair! You let an 11-year-old kid go dilly dally with his friend!

Rita: It's just that…err….how am I supposed to say this…

Lynn Sr.: We don't trust you with those kids! I heard some of them did pot behind the school's building! Do you really wanna be put behind bars by the time you're in your twenties, honey?!

Leni: [Sighs] Mom and Dad….I won't do pot...I promise! I'm better than that!

Rita: Fine. If you do crack or any of that stuff, you will be grounded for a month and a half and you will no longer see those kids again. Got it?

Leni: [Nods, "yes"] O-o-okay. Will do. [Smiles]

[As if on cue, the parents had left the house, Leni starts looks out of the window ]

Leni: They're gone. [Gets her purse from the rack] Alright, guys! I'm gonna go meet with my friends, see you later! [Waves and runs out of the house]

Lori: Okay, take care! Just don't get in any trouble with them like mom said.

At the mall...everything, of course was 1970s themed. As the light blonde haired Marsha Brady look-alike started running towards a couple of hipsters.

Leni: Hey guys! How's it doing? [Then an afro haired guy, which was Malik starts to come up to her]

Malik: Better….now that you're here….

[Malik tried to make a move on Leni, but the dumb blonde just pushed him away.]

Leni: Ew, get off of me! Stop dipping my Kool-Aid!

Malik: Please, Leni. Can we please get back together?! [Gloomy] I...I….miss you…

[The audience let an, "Awww"]

Leni: No! If you haven't heard...I found my true love, which is Becky!

Malik: What?! Seriously?! That's just bogus! The girl ain't even cu-

Leni: Shut up, you afro haired creep. [Walks away]

?: Don't mind him, let's have fun! I have some pot in my pocket….wanna try it? [A 70s version of Antonia starts talking to her, she has an afro, an red striped shirt and black bell-bottoms]

Leni: Let's do it! Wait! Mom says I shouldn't do pot...which is weird because I don't recall you being a cook.

Antonia: C'mon, girl! This stuff is just far out!

Leni: I don't know, I'll have to think about it. I'll do it later, maybe. Let's just go for a walk.

Antonia: Whatever you say, girl.

Leni: Okay! [As if on cue, the two girls start waking to the stores and have fun shopping]

Later back at The Loudy Bunch…

[As Leni walked through the door, she saw something unexpected…her parents with their arms crossed and frowning at her.]

Leni: Uh...hi?

Rita: You left without our permission! What were you doing?!

Leni: I...went to the mall with my friends! Please listen! They were having a hot dog roast in the other store! Becky fed me like, the cutest small hot do-

Rita: [Sighs] Leni, that's the point, you snuck off after we told you not to…

Leni: But-

Lynn Sr.: Baby girl, your mother and I were worried sick about you. You weren't doing pot, were you?

Leni: No…

Lynn Sr.: Well, you better not have been. That stuff messes with your head.

Rita: Since you left without our permission, you're grounded for a week.

Leni: Dang it!

Rita: Well, hopefully that'll teach you a lesson not to sneak out when your parents are gone. Go to your room, Leni L. Loud!

Leni: Why the hell do you guys have to be so controlling!

[The audience let an, "Ooohhh"]

Rita and Lynn Sr.: [Gasps]

Rita: Okay! Who do you think you're talking to?! You better watch that tone of yours, or else, you're grounded for another week!

Lynn Sr.: Your mother is right! We will NOT allow this kind of behavior in this house!

Leni: [Frowned angrily]

Rita: Go to your room right this instant!

Leni: [Runs upstairs to her room and shuts it]

[As if on cue, in Lori and Leni's room, which was looking a bit different to fit the time period.]

Lori: [Turns around] What's wrong with you?

Leni: I got grounded for a extra week just because I cussed at mom and dad! And I snuck out of the house when they were gone! Ugh!

Lori: Well...there's literally nothing I could do about it, sorry.

Leni: Lori...it's okay...I'm gonna just go and take annap…

Lori: Uh...okay. [Lori starts heading towards her door and starts going downstairs.]

Leni: Why...why..why….I need improve my attitude….maybe this pot could help...although, Dad did say, it'll make my brain mess up….but all of the cool kids get to do it…[Sighs then thinks] Hm...maybe I could do it when mom and dad are gone….no...I'll be in even more trouble…. I don't know….Uh….

[As Leni was trying to think, she suddenly came with an plan]

Leni: Ooh! I got it! I can just try a little bit of it….and I don't think anyone is gonna notice.. [Thinks] When should I do it? Wait, now! But I gotta have to lock the door before anyone sees them!

[She runs to the door, locks it tight, closes the window, then takes out the pot, which is rolled up in an paper.]

Leni: Ooh. This is will be interesting. [Takes a deep breath and starts doing the Pot.]

[The audience let out an."Ooooh."]

Leni: Ahhh. It feels good. [As Leni continuing smoking it, uncanny effects start hitting her brain all of a suddenly] Uhhh...w-w-w-what is happening?! Why is everyone is so bright! Ah! [Then starts moving her body uncontrollably]

[As she continues feel dizzy and drugged, she passes out on the floor, unconscious. About a little while later, Lori comes back into the room, seeing her second youngest sister laying on the ground knocked out which led to shock to Lori's face.]

Lori: [Gasps] What happened?! [Runs towards and bends down] Leni? Leni? Leni?! [She shakes the latter, but Leni hasn't did anything] LENI?! Oh my...god….no...no...no! [Voice breaking] You...can't to do this to me! [Then she notices a wrapped piece of paper with weed inside it and picks it up] What is this? [Gasps] Is this WEED?! LENI, YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN MOM AND DAD COME HOME!

Leni: I'm...dead...

[Just then, everything faded to black.]


	12. Chapter 12: Love Triangle

[As Leni started to wake up immediately in the present time, she yawns and stretches her arms, starts breathing and looks around the living room.]

Leni: Huh? That was a like, a weird dream! [She gets up from the couch and walks to the kitchen to grab something to drink, then sees Lori at the table] Lori?

Lori: [Turns around] Oh, hey Leni. Glad you've finally woken up. How are you doing?

Leni: A bit tired but fine...I had this weird dream...it was, like, 1970s or something!

Lori: [Interested] Oh? Really? What was it about?

Leni: Okay. [Then Leni starts telling her dream to Lori]

Lori: That was an….um...odd dream you had there. A 'Brady Bunch' rip-off and doing drugs?!

Leni: Yeah...but I just hope that my 70s counterpart doesn't actually die...and gross, Malik was trying to get back with me! He's such a douchebag! Why did I even fall in love with him in the first place?!

Lori: How the hell am I supposed to know that? You were the first one to meet him.

Leni: Oh, right! I was… Still, I have no idea what I saw in that guy.

Lori: Look, what matters is that he's out of your life. What about Chaz? I mean I know you and Becky are dating, but-

Leni: We're just friends, Lori. He's a nice guy, but I'm already dating.

Lori: Yeah...I just told you that.

Leni: And it's crazy that I've been kissing, crushing and dating people in the same school year so far!

Lori: [sarcastically] Good for you…

Leni: Hm? What's wrong? Why did you say that?

Lori: Because, Leni….[breathes in and out] Nevermind about that.

Leni: Okay then? [Noticing that everyone else is gone] Wait! Where's everyone else?

Lori: Lincoln, Lisa, Lucy, Lynn Jr. and the twins went to Girl Jordan's house, then Luna is in her room pretending to be on 'American Idol', Luan is practicing one of her jokes in the bathroom…don't ask. And Lily is up in her room, playing with some new baby toys that Mom and Dad got for her.

Leni: Aww, that's so cute! Anyways, Chaz wasn't trying to be a jerk when he visited me at the hospital, but he shouldn't have acted out like he did.

Lori: Do you have feelings for him?

Leni: [Studder] Well...I...Um…[Blushes a bit] Maybe yes or no!

Lori: Leni! You either have feelings for Chaz, or you don't!

Leni: Well, I-

Lori: Do you like Chaz or not?!

Leni: NO! I DON'T! I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL! NOW WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, LORI!

[With that, Leni ran upstairs in tears.]

Lori: Leni, wait! [Lori runs after her sister]

Leni: [From inside of the door] Go away!

Lori: [Sighs sadly, then walks down the stairs and flops on the couch for a long while.]

Meanwhile at Girl Jordan's house, they were taking a little break from playing video games….

Girl Jordan: Alright, y'all! Who wants some snacks? I need to check if any of you have food allergies.

Lana: Well, I'm only allergic to rhubarb. So I'm fine. And Hops wants some fried crickets, please.

Clyde: I'm allergic to peanuts, so I'll take an hamburger, please and thank you.

Girl Jordan: Oh...okay? [Turns to the other siblings] What would you like, Lincoln?

Lincoln: A cheeseburger, please!

Lynn Jr.: Hm…maybe some Beef Jerky, if you have any?

Lola: Ew. I don't eat those meat products anymore. I'd prefer cupcakes.

Lucy: Sigh, I'll take a blueberry muffin.

Lisa: Maybe a salad with a circumference of ranch condiment, please.

Girl Jordan: [confused] What? Anyways, let's start going to the kitchen.

Lola: Aww, I thought you were gonna make it for us!

Girl Jordan: Seriously Lola? Come downstairs and help us or you get nothing at all! [Frowns at her]

Lola: Fine, whatever. [Everyone starts walking out of Girl Jordan's room, as Lincoln starts heading to the kitchen, he gets a text from Lori]

Lincoln: Hey guys! Wait for me! My sister just texted me about something! Be right there. [He goes back into the room and fully reads the text] Hmm? She and Leni had a small fight? Well, looks like I gotta ditch Girl Jordan's video game hangout today….[Thinks] What should I do? Oh! I got it. [Then goes downstairs]

Meanwhile in Lori and Leni's room…

Leni: [Sighs] I'm such a fool… Why did I have to snap at Lori like that?

[Just then, she heard her phone vibrate and picked it up to see a text from Lincoln which read: "Well, I'm gonna help you when I try to sneak out of G.J.'s party, if it doesn't work, well, then you have to do it yourself this time.."

Leni: Awww, okay. [She texts him back]

Meanwhile, back at Girl Jordan's house back at Girl Jordan's house…

Girl Jordan: I'm gonna use the bathroom. Be right back! [She walks out of the room and leaves]

Lincoln: [Gets up] Alright guys, I need to help Leni with something...again!

Lynn Jr: With what?

Lincoln: It's none of your concern.

Lynn Jr.: You want to rethink your answer?!

Lola: Yeah! Considering that we're all her sisters, it's our concern too!

Lincoln: Well...that's just that...it's personal between me and Leni...Lola, you couldn't understand it…

Lisa: Male sibling, like our 8th youngest sibling had said, it isn't, so called, "personal" we come from the same bloodline, street name: family tree.

Clyde: Oof! [Runs out of the room so fast]

Lana: [Singing] Oh no, where we go again! Fighting over what I said, I'm sorry, yeah, I'm sorry.

Lola: Stop singing Demi Lovato! She's not gonna help us!

Lana: Well, I'm sorry! I just can't help it!

Lola: You better quit singing because it's making my ears bleed!

Lana: You're just jealous! [The twins start to bicker and a fight cloud appears]

Lincoln: [Turns to the other siblings] Yeah, you know what. You guys can help me!

Lynn Jr.: Great. Let's get outta here before things get any worse! [Lincoln, Lisa, Lucy and Lynn start to run out of Girl Jordan's room, tip-toed out of the back door and ran back home.]

[After Girl Jordan used the bathroom, she stepped back into her bedroom and saw the twins fighting]

Girl Jordan: What the heck? Where's everyone else and why are you two fighting?!

[The twins stopped fighting and stared at Girl Jordan.]

Lola and Lana: Uhhhh...nothing?

Meanwhile back at the Loud House…

Leni: [Raises her voice] I just don't understand! I-I mean, I do like Chaz, but I'm dating Becky right now! I just don't know! Grrr!

Lincoln: Leni, just take a deep breath. And everything will be okay..

Leni: How can everything to be okay that I literally like 2 people?! It's like, one of those love triangles in that movie I've watched with Lori before!

Lincoln: You sounded like Lori just now.

Leni: What am I gonna do?

Lincoln: How about you take Becky on another date to Aloha Comrade, and have Chaz as the third wheel?

Leni: Who are the first two wheels?

[Lincoln facepalmed.]

Lincoln: You and Becky, of course.

Leni: Oh. But when should I take Becky out?

Lincoln: Hm…[Thinks a bit] maybe this Friday! I've heard that every Friday, Aloha Comrade has a 'Couples Special' there!

Leni: Yay! Wait! Why are we bringing Chaz again?

Lincoln: Maybe you guys can clear the air.

Leni: I don't know, Linky… Lori's gonna take us there.

Later that night, the Louds kids were sitting in the dining room waiting for the food.]

Rita: [Happy] Kids! Guess what we are having tonight?!

The kids: (sans Lily) PIZZA?!

Lynn Sr.: [Slides into the dining room, holding an big tray of Sushi] No...something better! Sushi!

[All the kids, sans Lily and Lori, groaned]

Lynn Jr.: Raw fish? Barf...

Lana: No Sushi for me, thank you. I'd rather feed fish then feast on them.

Lori: SUSHI?! Finally, I can taste it for the first time…..I've been waiting my whole entire life for this...oh…

Lisa: Well, I am exuberant to savour...this...Japanese-culture seafood...street name, Sushi.

Luan: I can't wait to SEA this FOOD! [Does her signature laugh] Get it?

[All of her siblings groaned while their father let out a chuckle.]

Lucy: Sigh….Dad….do you realize that I really don't like seafood all that much?

Luna: Yeah, Luce's right. Seafood isn't how we roll.

Lynn Sr.: Y'all keep on complain' then I'll feed you all cereal for dinner like the last time!

Lynn Jr.: Okay, okay fine! No need to relieve what poindexter put us through!

Lisa: Alright, let's not go there.

[The others agree and start digging into the Sushi dish. But something unexpected happens to one of the Louds.]

Lori: I hope this Sushi is actually good….[She starts taking a big bite into the sushi, before she knew it, she found that she was allergic.] AHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! [She starts to have hives]

Rita: [Turns around and notices Lori suffering an allergy to the seafood, starts yelling] OH DEAR LORD!

[Everyone notices Lori, who dropped to the floor on all fours, causing everyone to be shocked and scared]

Lori: I….can't BREATHE!

Lisa: I'll take Lori into my room so I can start a diagnosis!

Leni: Oh no! Lori! Please be okay! [Worried and scared] You're supposed to take me and Becky this Friday!

Lisa: She'll be fine! I hope!

[Some of the Louds started carrying Lori to Lisa's room\lab, from the downstairs, some of the other Louds were so worried and scared that she might not make it.]

Leni: Seriously?! I was getting drunk last night and now Lori's having an allergic reaction! How can things get any worse?! [She starts to cry]

Lynn Jr.: Well, she could die! That's how worse it can get!

Leni: STOP IT! You're only making it worse!

Lynn Jr.: Whatever. [Walks away from Leni]

Leni: [Sighs] Why does bad things always happen in this family?! First, I end up being a Detroit gangster, I almost died saving my friend, I lost my other friends, got treated like an object by some douchebag and now my oldest sister is gonna die from having an allergy! Why is life so unfair to me?!

[Lincoln walked over to Leni and held her hand]

Lincoln: Bad things happen to us, Leni. But sometimes, we're not the ones to blame for them.

Leni: [Sighs] I guess you're right, Linky… But what about the Sister Fight Protocol incident?

Lincoln: Let's not go there, Leni. Especially not at this time.

Leni: Good point. [Then Lisa starts walking downstairs to the living room, facing some of her siblings.]

Lisa: Siblings, I got some good news and some bad news.

Lisa: The good news is, our eldest sister is gonna survive.

Lola: What's the bad news?

Lisa: The bad news is, it's going to take a few days for her to recover. So unless our second oldest sister has her driver's licence, we might not have anyone to drive us besides our parental units.

Leni: Oh…I wanted her to take me and Becky to Aloha Comrade this Friday! And Mom and Dad are going on another date night!

Lincoln: [Turns to Leni, smiles] On the bright side, she survived but, she's gonna be resting for a while… [Thinks a bit] maybe, I could fill in for her?

Lisa: Oh, please! Anyone with the brain capacity of a goldfish would know that you're not old enough to drive the family van.

Leni: Aww...But I wanted Lori to do it-

Lincoln: [Groans] What part do you don't understand, "She's in very bad shape right now?!" And also, I'll ask Chaz to drive us!

Leni: Oh… sorry. But yeah, thanks Linky! You're a good brother.

Lincoln: Thank you, Leni! Okay, good. Let me think of the plan..

Friday night…Leni was visiting Lori in her room.

Leni: How are you doing, Lori?

Lori: [Opens her eyes and sees Leni] Fine...I guess.. That allergic reaction was absolutely crazy!

Leni: Yeah...it was. Glad that you're feeling better… I was so worried about you. I've made you a card. [Hands it to Lori]

Lori: Aww, thanks. I really appreciate it..[Smiles weakly]

Leni: You're welcome. Are you feeling better?

Lori: Kind of. I'll probably recover by tonight or tomorrow. I'm definitely not eating another sushi EVER AGAIN. I just posted it on my story.

Leni: Okay. I'm going out with Becky and Chaz for the night. Lincoln's gonna be replacing you because of your….mistake. Don't worry! Chaz is gonna be doing the driving.

Lori: Mhm. Well...have fun.

Leni: Take care, Lori! I'll see you later! [She walks out of the room and closes the door behind her.]

At Aloha Comrade parking lot…

Becky: This shall be...interesting. Right, Leni?

Leni: Yeah, like, I guess so. [Smiles a bit at her girlfriend]

Chaz: Uh, hey guys.

Becky: [Turns to Chaz] Hey Chaz!

Leni: Hi, Chaz! How are you feeling about this..?

Chaz: I'm feeling okay and you?

Leni: Uhh...excited and nervous? Let's go order takeout. [Walks away into the restaurant with Becky and Chaz]

Lincoln: [Finishes tying his shoes, looks up] Guys! What about me?! [He runs after them.]

After they have gotten their table, they start heading to the seats.

Leni: So...uh.. guys? How's it going so far?

Chaz: Uh…

Becky: [Blushing] Good that you're here, of course.

Leni: Yeah, that...I actually wanted to talk to you guys about something.

Becky and Chaz: [in unison and curious] Oh. What is it? [Realizes that they said the same thing and stare at each other...which was noticed by Leni.]

Leni: Are you two in a relationship or something?

Becky: Leni! What makes you think that?

Leni: Well it's just...you and Chaz both said the same… Never mind.

Becky: Uh.. this is… awkward.. Let's just order our food now.

Chaz: Yeah...Chaz like that idea.

Leni: [Sees the menu and picks it up, reads it] Hmm...ooh! They have that Friday special! Lincoln says that it comes with a Pineapple and Shashlik pizza.

Becky: Nice! Did I ever tell you that I'm a Russian descent?

Leni: Really? That's totes nice.

Becky: Yeah… me and family always went to this restaurant back in the old country when I was just a toddler...such a shame it got burnt to the ground. My father worked as a dishwasher at that very same restaurant and my mother stayed at home to take care of me and my younger siblings. After my mother passed away, my father took me and my siblings and moved to America in search of a better life. When we arrived in Royal Woods, my father found this place.

Chaz: That's really deep, Beck.

Leni: Awww. I am sorry to hear that.

Becky: But we're trying to be strong…

Leni: But wait! You said your father founded Aloha Comrade? Are you chef Sergei's daughter? My dad used to work for him.

Becky: Uh... [blushes, embarrassed] Yes, I am..

Leni: Oh? Well, that's awesome!

Becky: Yeah...it is.. [nervous looks on]

Chaz: That sounds cool, Becky!

Leni: There's nothing to feel embarrassed about! I mean, you guys must have suffered to get here.

Chaz: I'm sorry to hear about your sister, Leni. I hope she gets better soon.

Leni: That's alright, Chaz. She should recover by tomorrow.

[After dinner, Becky felt the need to use the bathroom, leaving Leni and Chaz alone.]

Leni: So...Leni… Is there something on your mind?

Chaz: Well...to be honest… I wanted to tell you how cute you looked at the Halloween party, but I just didn't have the courage to do so.

Leni: Oh… I understand… I guess I was a little harsh on you when you visited me at the hospital. I mean, you meant well. That Malik guy was a total jerk anyway.

[Just then Leni felt herself being pulled towards Chaz as her lips touched his. Leni didn't even try to struggle and just closed her eyes.]

Leni: Uhh… what just happened?!

Chaz: Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Lens! I-I-I don't know what came over me!

[Instead of getting angry though, Leni leaned over and reconnected her lips with Chaz's.]

[Suddenly, they heard a gasp come from nearby and broke from their kiss to see Becky staring at them in shock.]

Leni: Becky! This isn't what it looks like!

[Becky said nothing and ran out of the hospital in tears while Leni ran after her.]

Leni: Becky, listen to me!

Becky: No need to say anything, Leni. Just take me home...I'll do the driving.

[Leni sighed before getting into the passenger's seat. While Becky sat in the back with Lincoln waiting for Chaz to show up.]

Lincoln: So...how did it go?

Leni: I...really don't know how to describe it. But maybe I'd better tell you when we get home.

Becky: Lincoln..., I saw your sister leaning in to kiss Chaz!

[Lincoln looked at Leni with a look of surprise.]

Lincoln: Leni, is this true? I'm not angry or anything, but I just need to know.

Leni: [Sighs] I'd rather not talk about it right now.

[Finally, Chaz arrived and sat in the driver's seat before heading back to the Loud house. Leni was looking out the window while Chaz looked at her feeling a little guilty.]

Later…

[They arrived at Becky's house. As soon as she got out of the van, she walked over to the passenger window and spoke to Leni.]

Becky: Leni...we need to have a talk tomorrow.

[Leni sighed as Becky walked to the house. Chaz drove kept on driving until they were at the Loud house. They all got out and Chaz walked back to his own house. Lori was sitting on the couch watching a drama show and greeted her sister and brother.]

Lori: Hey, Leni… How was your night with Becky?

Leni: Ugh… that night was just not...planned as I thought it would.

Lincoln: Glad to see you've fully recovered, Lori.

[Leni just continued up the stairs before heading into her room. Lori just watched her with a look of concern.]

Lori: Okay...what happened?

Lincoln: Well, I don't know what exactly happened, but let's just say things are a bit rocky between Leni and Becky right now.

Lori: [sighs] I'm gonna go check on her.

[Lori went upstairs and found Leni sitting on her bed. She walked in and sat right next to her.]

Leni: Lori?

Lori: Hey, Leni...Lincoln told me about what happened...at least from what I heard.

Leni: Lori...I think I might've made a mistake.

Lori: What do you mean?

Leni: When we were at Aloha Comrade, I got kissed by Chaz and Becky saw it happen.

Lori: He did?! What was that boy thinking?!

Leni: Woah! Go easy on him, will you?!

Lori: Why would I?

Leni: Well...I don't want you to think I'm some sort of...bimbo or anything, but...I thought it was amazing.

Lori: Literally?! But what about Becky?

Leni: That's where my dilemma comes in. I just don't know who to pick.

Lori: Oh..

Leni: [Groans] Ugh! Why does life keep treating me so unfairly?!

Lori: Calm down, Leni! Lets try and think things over.

Leni: But I've had enough! I'm sorry, Lori. But I have to do this. [She runs out of her and Lori's room]

Lori: Where are you going?!

Leni: It's none of your business! [Slams the door right behind her]

[Leni starts running out of the house, much to her older sister's concern]

Lincoln: [Turns around] Wait! Where is she going?!

Lana: Hey! Come back here, Leni! [She opens the door and shouts, turns back around to her siblings] C'mon guys, we have to go get mom and dad before it's too late!

[Meanwhile, Leni was stomping down down the sidewalk.]

Leni: I feel like, ever since I hung with those kids, everything's been changing a lot around me! [All of a sudden, little drops of rain starts falling down into Leni's hair and some on her dress.] What the heck? [Looks up] It's raining, of course…

[Leni kept walking until she approached Antonia's house and knocked on the door. Antonia answered after about fifteen seconds.]

Antonia: Hey, Leni… What's the haps?

Leni: Yo, girl. Can I come in?

Antonia: Yeah, sure. [She lets Leni walk into the house]

Leni: Well.. you're gonna hate me for this. But I got together with Becky, then everything started to fall apart again... Because earlier, Chaz had kissed me… and…

Antonia: And what?

Leni: I just kissed him back.

Antonia: And this is a problem because?

Leni: Do you not understand?! Becky saw the whole thing and now she hates my guts!

Antonia: You want my advice? I'd say forget about them both! They're no good for you! Besides, you and Malik had a good thing going until you decided to abandon him!

Leni: Don't you dare mention his name, you bitch! He only wanted me just to be popular!

Antonia: HEY! You call me a bitch?! Don't forget that I own you! Without me, you would've ended up at the bottom of the school's food chain! So take my advice and grow some goddamn balls!

Leni: Are you calling me a man?! Women don't have balls!

[Antonia gave Leni a hard slap on her face.]

Antonia: Women with brains do! Not that you even have one!

?: Y-Y-ou!

[Both girls turned around and saw Lori glaring furiously at Antonia.]

Antonia: What did I tell you, girl! You left the front door open!

Lori: I don't give a damn! You leave my sister alone before I turn you into a human pretzel!

Antonia: Whatever, just get her out of my sight!

[Lori kept her gaze on Antonia as she dragged Leni out of the house.]

Leni: Let me go, Lori! I want to throw a slug at that bitch!

Lori: First of all, you mean "Slug her", secondly you can't let her provoke you!

Leni: This isn't your call, Lori! Why can't I be in control of my own actions?!

[With that, Leni ran away leaving Lori in the rain.]

Lori: [Sighs]

[Antonia looks through the window with a look of disdain.]

Antonia: Why the hell are you still here?! Piss off!

[Lori looked back at Antonia but said nothing and just went to go find her sister.]

[Meanwhile, Leni was roaming through downtown Royal Woods. She then stopped in front of the clothing store and looked at herself in the window.]

Leni: Look at you! You look nothing like me! You're nothing but a shell of your former self! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!

Mirror Leni: Oh shut up, you dumb bitch! You know I'm better than you!

Leni: What did you call me?!

[Leni then threw a punch at the window, however this didn't do much damage to it as it did to her hand.]

Leni: Ugh! [Continues walking]

["Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" starts playing on the radio of a passing car as Leni kept walking down the sidewalk.]

Leni: It's only me, I walk alone… [Hums it]

With Lori…

Lori: Where the hell is she? Leni! Leni! Leni! Ugh.. I'll never find her…

Lori: Have you seen a blonde teenage girl come by here?

Man: Unless it's you...not really.

Lori: Aww.. Have you seen an light blonde haired teenager?

Woman: I don't recall seeing one…well, my sister's best friend's daughter's stepsister is one. I haven't seen her since Summer of '89. But I hope you find your lost friend. Toodle-oo! [The lady walks off]

Lori: She's my sister and okay then…[As Lori continued walking in the rain, hoping to find Leni, she sees lights on the car which is coming to her.] Ahhh! Please don't hit me! [Covers her eyes]

?: Lori? Leni? Where are you girls?!

Lori: [Uncovers her eyes and sees Vanzilla] Huh?

Lynn Sr: [Yells] Sweetie! Get in the car! [Lori sees her family and gets into the car]

Lori: Thanks guys. It's literally raining cats and dogs out there!

Luan: [Turns to Lori] What happened to Leni?

Lori: Well, me and Leni was having an talk, then she got stressed and angry, then she starts running away from the house, then I tracked her down at her former friend's house, by the looks of that, they gotten into an argument. Then Leni ran. That's how I am here now.

Luan: Oh…

Lisa: Alright, eldest sibling. Let me track down where our second eldest sister is. [Lisa checks but an gasp came on her face, causing the other Louds to worried]

Lola: Wait, is she okay?!

Lisa: Well, according to the tracker… She's actually heading back home!

Lana: [Excited] Really?

Lisa: Would I be lying if the tracker had glitches?

Lana: That's great!

[Lori got back into the van, and the family drove back to their house. When they got there, they found Leni crying on the couch.]

Lori: Leni?

Leni: Don't look at me! I'm a hideous monster!

[Rita walked over to her daughter and gasped in shock when she saw the red mark on her cheek.]

Rita: I can't believe someone would do this to you.

[Lincoln walked over to his sister and held her hand to calm her down. Leni grabbed Lincoln and allowed him to get up on the couch with her.]

Lori: I'm sorry about what happened between you and Antonia.

Luna: We're all here for you, Leni.

Leni: I feel like I'm tearing this family apart…

Lori: W-what do you mean by that?

Leni: Like, I'm always causing an outbreak in this house.

Lisa: Oh, now that's poppycock. Outbreaks only occur in one of those fictitious Walking Ned movies.

Leni: [Sighs] For example, I start drama. Started many fights between you guys and my real friends.

Lincoln: Don't blame yourself for those actions, we clearly didn't get along with any of your former...friends, but now we're trying to get closer.

Leni: [Sniffles] Okay… I better go and take a shower.. [Gets up from the couch and walks upstairs to the bathroom, again, causing the Louds to worry about her again.]

In the shower...

[Leni leaned against the shower wall in sadness]

Leni: I don't deserve such a family. They're just so nice to me, even after what I've put them through. I've dated some scumbag, and got abandoned by his friend too. Plus, that whole situation with Becky and Chaz is not making things any easier. I mean, Chaz is a nice guy, but I've been dating Becky for a while and now she's angry at me for kissing Chaz.

[Leni sighed sadly as she started bathing herself]

Leni: What am I gonna do now?


	13. Chapter 13: The End

The next day at the mall...

[Leni sat at the food court sipping on a smoothie with a look on her face until she was approached by a familiar figure]

Leni: Becky?

Becky: Hey, Leni… Do you mind if I sit with you?

Leni: I guess not.

[Becky sat across from the blonde before she spoke]

Becky: You still feeling a bit down from last night?

Leni: How did you know?

Becky: It's been a day.

Leni: Listen… I didn't want to hurt you, but Chaz came onto me, I didn't know what to do...

Becky: Do you like him?

[Leni blushed and looked away]

Becky: I'm only asking you this as your friend.

Leni: I don't know...

Becky: How about we go for a walk? It'll help ease your nerves.

Leni: That sounds reasonable.

[The two girls got up from the seats and started walking until they were outside the mall.]

Becky: Listen, Leni… I know the way I reacted was a bit off...but if you do like Chaz, I won't get in the way. I like you better as a friend.

Leni: Do you really mean it?

Becky: Of course I do...

[Just then, as they were walking through downtown, they heard a commotion coming from a nearby alleyway.]

Leni: What's going on?

Becky: I don't know! Let's go see!

[The two girls reached the source of the noise and to their shock, there was Malik and Antonia, and they were torturing someone]

Malik: Alright you fat asshole! I know you were making out with Leni! Antonia told me all about it!

Chaz: Woah, man! I don't know what you're talking about!

Antonia: Wow! Not only is this fat ass a pig, but he's a lying pig as well!

[Malik gave Chaz another punch on his stomach]

Chaz: Oooh! That's gonna leave a mark!

Malik: If you won't tell us, I'll break both of your arms until you do!

[Leni and Becky were quite horrified at the sight of their friend being ridiculed and beaten up that Leni decided to step forward]

Leni: HEY! You leave that boy alone!

[Antonia and Malik turned around and saw the two girls staring at them]

Malik: Hey, Baby girl! How's Becky been treating you? Especially after you cheated on her...

Leni: I didn't cheat on her!

Antonia: Oh, come on! I heard it all from you, and I told Malik here about it! You really don't know when to stop letting yourself go, do you?

Leni: Stop it!

[Leni started to tear up while Becky stepped forward]

Becky: Don't you say those things about Leni!

Antonia: Or what? You gonna start a revolution, you commie bitch?

Leni: Hey! Don't you call her a commie...whatever that means!

Malik: You know, if you just stayed with me instead of this...duo of idiots, then you wouldn't be in this mess!

[Leni's blood started to boil. Then she raised her fist and gave her ex a good punch in the jaw. Antonia stood right in front of Malik and eyed her former friend]

Antonia: You really should control your anger, Leni…

Leni: Shut up! You're the reason that I'm a complete monster! You abandoned me!

Antonia: You brought this onto yourself, girl! So don't go blaming me for all those unfortunate circumstances!

[In response, Leni charged at Antonia and tackled her to the ground while Chaz got up and pinned Malik to the wall on the other side of the alleyway]

Leni: Then how about you explain that mark on my fucking face, you asshole!

Antonia: Ugh, get off of me! Your breath smells like unicorn barf and crap! W-w-well, I-

Leni: No answer, huh?! Well I think that says it all!

Antonia: You?! Think?! That's a good one! With such a tiny brain, you can't even think at all!

[Leni gave Antonia a blow to her nose, breaking it]

Leni: Say that again! I dare you, I quadruple dare you!

Antonia: I don't think I need to say anything else.

[Antonia broke free of Leni's grasp and gave her a backhand slap across the face, causing her to fall to her side]

Chaz: LENI!

[Chaz was so distracted that he didn't see Malik kick him in the stomach so hard that his sent him flying back towards the other wall. Malik then walked over to Leni and stood over her before pulling the top of her dress down, exposing her bra]

Malik: You shouldn't have tried to fight back at Malik, baby girl. Now Antonia and I are gonna teach you a lesson. I'm more of a man than that weak little fat ass!

[Just then, Leni's eyes went red with fury and she grabbed Malik's face before throwing him against the wall. She then walked over and punched his face numerous times until it was nearly unrecognizable. Swollen bloody lips, a few teeth knocked out, a black eye, and some bruises on his face]

[Antonia tried to run away as well, but Chaz tripped her with his leg before laying on her with all the strength he had left]

Antonia: AHH! GET THIS FAT SACK OF LARD OFF OF ME, MALIK!

Chaz: As Ace Savvy would say…'your gambling days are done'.

[At that moment, Leni was running out of fight]

Leni: Any last words, you dirty perverted retard?!

[Malik tried to say something, but only managed to mumble due to his swollen lips]

Becky: Leni! Stop! It's over!

[Leni turned to Becky who walked over to the blonde and looked into her eyes]

Becky: Leni, It's time to stop. Malik has had enough. It's time for this rough Leni to be gone for good.

[Leni let out a sniffle before turning to Malik and Antonia again with a look of anger]

Leni: I want the both of you to stay away from me, my friends and my family, you got it? If you don't, I will have my family put a restraining order against you.

Antonia: I can't move unless fatty gets off of me.

[Chaz rolled off of Antonia, allowing her to stand up again. Malik managed to speak]

Malik: Help...me...Toni.

[Antonia walked over to Malik and lifted him off the ground before glaring at Leni]

Antonia: Have fun with your mundane family life, Leni Loud.

[Leni said nothing else and watched as Antonia carried Malik out of the alleyway]

Becky: Come on, Leni… Let's take Chaz to a doctor.

Leni: How about we take him to my house? I'm sure my sister Lisa will make him all better.

[Becky nodded and the two girls walked next to Chaz before carrying him towards the Loud house]

Leni: [Walks into the house with Becky] Hi guys. Is Lisa upstairs?

Lynn Sr.: What happened to him?

Becky: Antonia and Malik happened to him! That's what!

Rita: [Gasps] What?!

Lynn Sr.: What did he do to my sweetheart?!

Leni: I don't think that matters… But I think he's learned his lesson.

Lynn Sr.: [sighs] I sure hope so! No one ever lays a hand on any of my children!

Leni: But what about Bobby?

Lynn Sr.: That's a different story!

Leni: [Turns to Becky] Let's go take Chaz to my room.

[The 2 girls started carrying Chaz to Lori and Leni's room, as they left, Lynn Sr. turned back to Rita]

Lynn Sr.: I'm getting worried about Leni…

Rita: Same here.. Ever since she hung out with those ill-mannered kids at her school, she's been aggressive towards people including her own family. She even punched you into the face a while back.

Lynn Sr.: Please...don't remind me.

Rita: Then again, she's acting like her normal self when she came home just now.

Lynn Sr.: Yeah…

Meanwhile in Lori and Leni's room…

Leni: Okay, you can put him on my bed. I'll go get Lisa. [Goes to the other room]

Becky: [She picks up Chaz and puts him on Leni's bed] Rrrggh. He is too heavy.

Chaz: That's over exaggerating it, don't you think?

Becky: [Startled] Ah!

Lori: Let me give you a hand.

Becky: [Turns around and noticing Lori beside her, startled] Ah! Sure.

Lori: Alright, so what happened there? Chaz literally looks awful, no offense.

Chaz: None taken… Ouch.

Becky: Chaz was being tortured by Leni's ex-friend and ex boyfriend.

Lori: Oh my…

Chaz: And they called me awful names, too. And I sat on Antonia to keep her from moving.

Lori: Oh…

Becky: Yeah…

[Then Leni comes back into the room with Lisa.]

Lisa: Greetings, my first and second eldest siblings' associates.

Becky: Hey, Lisa! So, you probabl-

Lisa: Yes, I know. You guys had gotten into a disagreement with Leni's former friends and beau. [Comes a bit closer to Chaz.] Leni told me all about it.

Becky: What are you gonna do?

Lisa: I'm going to check on Chaz for a bit. I got some bandaids and my first aid kit.

Leni: Ugh! I swear, why won't Antonia and Malik ever leave me alone? Oh, Lisa! Did I tell you that he pulled my dress down revealing my bra?!

Lisa: He did what?!

Leni: He pulled down my dress revealing my bra!

Lisa: Yes, I know! That was a rhetorical question.

Lori: Who does that jerk think he is? Harassing a defenseless young girl like that? I've literally got half a mind to knock out all of his teeth and have someone make them into a bracelet!

Leni: I know! I never thought Malik would stoop so low!

Becky: Well, from what I saw, I don't think they're going to be any more trouble to us… I think Leni made sure of that.

Lori: I hope so. [The girls continued to clean up Chaz.]

Later that afternoon…

Lynn Sr.: Leni! Come downstairs! We need to have a talk with you!

Leni: Yes, dad? Am I in trouble again?

Lynn Sr.: No honey… We're just gonna talk about what you've been through.

Leni: Oh...okay then.

[Leni sat down with the rest of the family.]

Lynn Sr.: First of all, we want you to know that your recent encounter Downtown was very uncalled for...but it wasn't your fault.

Rita: That's true, honey. Those two kids from your school were picking on one of your friends, and you stepped in to help him.

Leni: Yeah...but one of them tried to-

Rita: We know that, Leni...but you fought back.

Lynn: Yeah, I'd pretty much do the same thing if some boy tried to lay his hands on me.

Lincoln: Alright, the point is we're really worried about you. We're your family, and we have have to help you with your behavior.

Leni: Well...I think after what happened Downtown, I don't feel really angry anymore… In fact, I think I feel calmer compared to the last few weeks.

Lana: Really? Just like that?

Leni: Yeah, I think all the fight's gone out of me for good this time.

Lola: How can you be so sure about that?

Lisa: I think it's clear that Leni's recent encounter with Antonia and Malik has finally cured her of her...dark side.

Leni: Yeah...it has... I've been acting like a complete idiot for these past few weeks because of those guys. But now that they're out of my life for good, I want to go back to being that caring girl I was before.

Lincoln: Well, then we're glad the old Leni is back with us. [Smiles a bit with him the rest of the family embracing Leni]

Lori: I literally couldn't agree more.

Chaz: Welcome back, Leni!

[Leni turns around to see Chaz and Becky watching her from upstairs before running up the stairs and embracing the former and took a look at Becky, who gave her a small smile]

Becky: It's quite alright, Leni. Chaz and I talked things out while you were downstairs. Besides, it's been a great time, but I don't think I'm ready to be dating girls.

Leni: Oh… Well, thanks, Becky.

Becky: [Yawns] You're welcome. I'm gonna go and hit the hay. But, where should I sleep?

Leni: [Thinks a bit] Hm… wait! What about Lincoln's room? It's been a long time since he let someone else sleep in there. The last people were Lynn and Lucy.

Becky: I'd appreciate that...thanks! But, hold on! What should I wear to bed?

Leni: Uh.. look in my slide of the closet to see. I have some cute nightgowns!

Becky: Alright. [Walks to the closet and browses on Leni's side]

Leni: I'm gonna go and take a shower. See you in a few, guys. [She gets her pajamas from her bed before walking out of her and Lori's room]

Lisa: Well, have a good one, second eldest sibling. I'm heading off to slumberland myself. [Lisa walks out of Leni and Lori's room]

Lori: I'm gonna go text with Bobby in the backyard. It's better to have some privacy when doing so. [Walks out of the room]

Chaz: So, I guess I'm alone for a bit…[After a few minutes, he takes out this phone.]

[Then he gets up from the bed, goes to the front of the bathroom door, waiting for Leni to come out, Leni has came out of the bathroom and jumped back if Chaz was watching her.]

Leni: Oh! Hey, Chaz, what are you doing here? [Which caused Chaz's face face to be burned with embarrassment.]

Chaz: I...just wanted to wait for you… See how you were doing.

Leni: Really?

Chaz: Well, yeah.

Leni: Okay then… [Then she walks towards her room and starts using the towel to dry her hair...indirectly exposing her body to Chaz, who decided to shield his eyes from this beauty.]

Chaz: Uh, Leni… Not to sound rude or anything, but could you please cover yourself?

Leni: Why?! Do I have a zit on my body?!

Chaz: No no no no, I-

Leni: I'M UGLY!

[Leni ran back into her room]

[After a few minutes of drying her hair, she puts her sleeping clothes on and ties her hair into a ponytail.]

Leni: You can come in now. Also, I didn't find any zits on me. [Chaz comes back in, still looking a bit worried.]

Chaz: Oh, uh, hey Leni..

Leni: Hey… I'm about to go to bed...can I sleep with you?

[Chaz's eyes widened as Leni said those words.]

Chaz: Uh...uh...sure?

Leni: Yay! Thank you, Chaz.

[Leni gave Chaz a kiss on his lips and crawled into her bed with him before both teens closed their eyes and went off to dreamland]

[When Lori came back in, she saw her sister and their friend together in the same bed, but didn't want to wake them up and simply tip-toed into her own bed]

The next morning… it is now Sunday. Leni had slept in, it is now about to be 12, as she was waking up, she smelled the scent of breakfast being cooked.

Leni: [Yawns, then sniffs a bit more] Hmm…[She gets up from the bed and starts walking to the kitchen to see what was going on. Her family and Becky were seated at the dinner table and Chaz was in the kitchen with Lynn Sr.]

Leni: Hey guys, what's going on? [At that same moment, Chaz turns around with food in his hands.]

Chaz: Morning Leni..Uhh.. I made you some breakfast, your favorite… Well, actually, your dad made it, but I just wanted to bring you some...if that's okay with you.

Leni: [Smiles] Awww, Chaz! [Chaz walks over to her, hands her the plate, smiles.] Uhhh...

Chaz: Hmm? You forgot to say something?

Leni: What..? [Realization hits] Oh yeah! Thank you! [Kisses Chaz's forehead and walks to the next scene]

Chaz: You're welcome… [Blushes at Leni]

Later that morning… Leni was on her bed and looking through her Instagram feed…

Leni: Ugh.. no.. boring… that's so last year... [Stops a bit, gasps] Carol Pingrey took a new selfie?! Yes, girl! Lori could neve- [Then Lori clears her throat and stares at Leni]

Lori: "LORI COULD NEVER" what?! Girl, I don't wanna start another feud with Carol! AGAIN?! [Calms down a bit] The last thing I need is selfie drama.

Leni: [Startled] AHHH!

Lori: But I do admit that she does look good in that photo like she always does. And learn to love who you are. [Smiles]

Leni: I know.

Lori: And speaking of Carol, she's coming over today actually around like, 2 or 3. We're gonna help out with a couple of her… "things". Will you?

Leni: [Gets off of her phone and thinks] I guess. It's been a long time since I've last seen her.

Lori: Alright!. [Lori smiles a bit and walks out of the bedroom.]

Later on that morning, Carol's car starts rolling into the driveway, which Vanzilla was by parked by the curb. Carol gets out of the car with a beaming smile on her face and starts walking towards The Loud House. Lincoln was in the living room, reading comics and minding his own business until he heard a knock on the door.

Lincoln: Long time, no see, Carol? What are you doing here?

Carol: Oh, hey Lincoln. I came here because me and Lori are gonna do a "project" today and we were originally going to go to the library by my house but it was being repainted.

Lincoln: Alright.. [He lets Carol walk into the house]

Carol: Lori! I'm here! Hmm?

Lincoln: Oh yeah, she's getting ready at the moment. So you can take a seat on the couch until she comes out.

Carol: ...Ok? [Sits down on the couch]

Lincoln: So, I'm gonna go back to my room. Catch you later. [Walks upstairs to his room]

Then Leni walks downstairs and a bit surprised to see Carol on the couch.

Leni: Ah! Hey, Carol! How's it going with you?

Carol: [Turns around and sees Leni smiling at her] Hello, Leni.. just fine.. I guess..

Leni: What's wrong? You miss living in Texas? Don't you?

Carol: It's not about Texas... It's about my ex, Derek. Do you know how to get over him?

Leni: I had this guy, no, it's not Chaz. His name was Malik and he treated me like I was a object! He said how hot I was almost every time! Then I found his true colors and punched him in the face SO money times that his tooth was knocked out, a black eye and… you know the rest…

Carol: I really don't and I thought you were gonna tell me how to get over your ex?

Leni: I did! [Realization hits] Oh wait… well, do something that makes you happy like going to the mall with your friends, do fashion designs, watch a movie and so much more.

Carol: Thanks, Leni! [Then Lori starts walking downstairs]

Lori: Hey, Carol! It's so good to see you again!

Carol: Haha, same! [She gets up from the couch and hugs Lori tighty]

Lori: I've missed you so much. I'm really glad that you moved back to Royal Woods! How was Dallas going for you?

Carol: I missed you and Leni too and it was awesome! I felt so weird living in there, like… I didn't fit into the crowd, if you know I mean. I like the South but it... [Carol rambles on as Leni dazed.]

[When latter (Carol) said, "I didn't fit into the crowd" that, Leni was getting flashbacks from her being in the bad crowd, she was thinking about it the whole time Carol talked.]

Carol: ….And that's why we moved back to Michigan…

Lori: That's interesting and quite a long story you got there… I think my legs literally fell asleep..

Carol: Well, that's great!

Lori: Uh-

Carol: [continues talking] Anyways, me and my family are going to have a welcome-back party on tomorrow!

Leni: Oh, that's nice! Can we come?

Carol: Of course you can! The party starts at 4 P.M. tomorrow!

Leni: Yay! Can we bring Chaz as well?

Carol: Who's Chaz?

Leni: He's a friend of Lori's...

Carol: Sure, if he wants to.

Leni: Great! I'll go ask him right now! [She takes out her phone and starts calling Chaz, luckily he picks it up.]

Chaz: [On the phone] Hey? What do you need, Leni?

Leni: Carol just moved back into town and her family is throwing a welcome home party tomorrow! Do you wanna come?

Chaz: Uh… well, I have go to my grandma's to rake her leaves in the backyard.

Leni: There's going to be deviled eggs there!

Chaz: Did you say deviled eggs? I'm in!

Leni: Yep. [Puts her phone down and whispers to Carol] Is there gonna be deviled eggs? That's the only way to make Chaz come.

Carol: Uh..

Leni: Okay, thanks! [Goes back on the phone] Yes, there is!

Chaz: Awesome!

Leni: [Hangs up] I asked him. So… what should be the theme of the party?

Carol: [Thinks for a bit] Hmm...I don't think welcome back parties really have a theme.

Leni: Good point.

[The next day, Leni, Chaz, and Lori arrived at Carol's house after school.]

Leni: Oh, this will be so fun! [She turns to Lori and Chaz, then knocks on the door]

Carol: [Opens the door and sees Leni, Lori and Chaz smiling] Oh! Hey y'all! Glad you guys could come!

Leni: Of course; why wouldn't we?

Carol: Another thing. You're about 20 minutes early… we haven't finished decorating yet.

Leni: Oh...

Carol: You guys wanna help out?

Leni: Sure! I have some great ideas for the party.

Chaz: Alright!

Lori: Fine by me.

Carol: Great! Come right in!

[The trio walked right into Carol's house and got to work helping her setting up the decorations in the living room.]

[After about fifteen minutes, everything was done.]

Leni: Wow! It looks totes amazing!

Chaz: Chaz like!

Lori: That is literally a masterpiece!

Carol: I love it! Thank you guys so much! [She runs back to the trio and hugs them]

Lori: Thanks...but you can thank Leni for all of this.

Leni: [Smiles widely] OM-Gosh…Aww.. Thank you Carol.

Carol: Oh, you're welcome. [Then a knock on the door was heard] Hmmm, I wonder who it is..

[As she opened the door, Carol's old neighbors showed up with gifts.]

Female neighbor: Hi! Welcome back to Michigan! We missed you!

Male neighbor: Yeah! It's nice to have you back!

[Other neighbors started clamoring around Carol how they missed her.]

Carol: Okay! That's enough! Now come in, everybody! [All of the neighbors went into the house.]

[At that same second, Carol's mother and father had came out, a mid-aged woman with black hair and purplish lipstick and a middle-aged man with dark blonde haired showed up.]

Mrs. Pingrey: Carolina, sweetie. We thought you were going to throw a welcome back party not some High School party.

Carol: Mom... It's not a high school party. I know it looks like one, but it's welcoming back party. Let's just say that Leni has made some major adjustments.

Mr. Pingrey: I must say, she really has.

Leni: Thanks, Mr. Pingrey. I've had plenty of experience party planning for my family.

Mrs. Pingrey: Do you hear that? She's a family girl.

Carol: Well, everyone, I think that's enough introductions...let's get this party started!

Lori: Yeah!

[The song "Call Me Maybe" began to play on the jukebox and everybody started dancing.]

Lori: Woah! I wish Bobby was here. I think he'd enjoy this!

[Just then the doorbell rang, much to Carol's confusion. She walked through the crowd and reached the door before answering it to find a familiar face.]

Carol: Oh… Hi, Derek.

Derek: Hey...Carol. I was in the neighborhood and heard that you're moving back here...

Carol: Well...here I am. [chuckles]

Derek: So...you set up this whole party by yourself?

Carol: Um….not really… I've had some help from Lori, Leni, and Chaz...but mostly Leni.

Derek: Okay...is there room for one more?

Carol: Sure… You can come in and dance with us like old times.

Derek: That would be nice, Carol.

[Carol took Derek's hand and guided him onto the dance floor]

[As Derek came and danced with Carol, Leni danced with Chaz]

Leni: C'mon, Chaz… Dancing is good exercise for you! I mean, not to be offensive or anything.

Chaz: [Laughs a bit] It's no big deal, Leni! I mean, I could lose a few pounds, anyway!

[Just then the doorbell rang again, and Leni opened it to find Becky with Tad holding hands]

Leni: Becky? Tad? What are you-?

Becky: Well, let's just say he paid me a little visit at your house earlier today...and I thought we'd hang out here for a bit.

Tad: I wanted to ask her out earlier, but I didn't want to butt in on your relationship at the time.

Becky: He ask me out and I thought I'd give it a go.

Leni: That's totes super, you guys! Come right in!

[Just as Becky and Tad went inside, they saw Chaz dancing and swinging his shirt around...causing Leni to blush like crazy]

Leni: Chaz...

[Chaz snapped out of his excitement and looked at Leni with shame before putting his shirt back on]

Chaz: Sorry about that...I guess I got a little too into groove.

Leni: Don't worry about it… We all get a little excited sometimes.

[Leni then pinched Chaz's cheeks]

[Just then, the next song started playing. The familiar slow eighties tune of Spandau Ballet's True.]

Chaz: Leni?

[Chaz extended his arm to the dumb blonde, and she gladly took it before they both waltzed on the dance floor.]

Chaz: I'm glad to see Leni as she is.

Leni: I know you do, Chaz...and I wouldn't want to be anyone else but me.

[With that, both teens slowly kissed each other on the lips as they danced]

[The camera zooms out of Carol's house, the whole neighborhood and fades to black.]

Leni: And this is my story. It was a totes crazy one, but I learned many lessons! Don't mess around with people that treat you like crud...or was it to be thankful for who you already have? Well, anyway I learned to be myself and nobody else. Bye-bye everyone! Walks and disappears into the white background*

The End.


End file.
